Harry Potter And The Hunt
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: COMPLETE, 462 days and 50351 words later Voldemort wants the Millennium Items. Sounds typical, right? Not when you add a healthy dose of humor, romance, drama, and adventure! Chapter 13 and the cast party are up!
1. Arrival

Duel Monsters, Wizards, and Vertically Challenged Duelists, Oh My!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Arrival *Edited*  
  
Even if you normally ignore the author's notes, this time you hafta read them. There's important crap, not just our silly ramblings.  
  
Mojobubbles: HI!!!!!!!!! Welcome, to our Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: First things first: go read this story.  
  
It's called "The Muggle Box Is Singing To Me!"  
  
Mojobubbles: It is a story by us that takes place before this story. It is a sort of prequel, and you need to read it. Go now. (pokes readers) We'll wait.  
  
All: (wait)  
  
Mojobubbles: Also, I have an OC in this story. Her name is Kaya Tanaka, and she is Yami's little sister. Here is her story, Pokeduelsmon: You don't need to read this story, Kaya and Yami will be explained in chapter three.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: If you do go read "Pokeduelsmon", just remember that, although in "Pokeduelsmon" Kaya is a Pokemon trainer and friends with the Pokemon characters, she is not a trainer in this story. The only way that Pokeduelsmon is similar to this story is that Kaya is my OC, is friends with Yami Bakura, has the eighth Millennium Item, is Malik's best friend, and is Yami's little sister. IN fact, her age changed. In Pokeduelsmon, she's 14, I think, but in this she's fifteen.  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, next thing: romance. THIS IS NOT YAOI OR YURI. I REPEAT, NOT YAOI OR YURI.  
  
Kaiba: Why do I get the feeling you don't like yaoi?  
  
Mojobubbles: I DON'T LIKE IT! Well, I don't mind fluffy yaoi, so......  
  
Kaiba: @_@  
  
Mojobubbles: Anyway, here are the official pairings: Kaya/Bakura, Mai/Joey, Isis/Yami, Kaiba/OC, Yugi/OC, and Ron/Hermione. I'm also considering Harry/Ginny. There also might be Malik/OC. Feel free to submit other pairings.  
  
Y. Bakura: (giggles evilly) Exxxxxccccceeeellllleeennnntttttt..  
  
Mojobubbles: But, there are to be no love triangles, and no yaoi or yuri.  
  
Y. Bakura: Damn.......-_-  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Aw, poor chibi Yami Kura-chan! You can do the disclaimer.  
  
Y. Bakura: Ok. Yami Mojobubbles and Mojobubbles do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, Dr. Pepper, Britney Spears, England, Japan, Egypt, evan and jaron, or SpongeBob SquarePants. So, if you sue them, they will sic their army of rabid plushies on you. Which is not fun. Believe me. (shudders)  
  
Mojobubbles: Also, Blue Mystic Moon Warrior (BMMW) I got your review on The Muggle Box Is Singing To Me! And this is my response: Screw you. It's my fic, and I like romance. I'd like to see you write a romance fic!  
  
Hermione: They act like they hate each other!  
  
Yugi: Actually, they're, like, best friends. They just show it by insulting each other.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: (flipping through a clipboard) Ok, I think that's it....oh yeah, one more thing!  
  
Readers/cast: (groan)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles & Mojobubbles: HAVE FUN!!!!!!  
  
Symbol thingies: ~blah~ Kaya to Yami  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Does it ever stop raining in England?" Tea wailed. It certainly seemed as though it didn't. The sky had been dark since Yugi-tachi had left Japan. The train pulled slowly into the station. Yugi's face was glued to the window, and it wore an expression similar to one a five year old in a candy store might have.  
  
"So....this is King's Cross Station, right?" asked Joey as the train came to a stop.  
  
"If it's not, we're in trouble!" joked Yugi's grandpa, joining the rest of the group.  
  
After a few minutes in which everyone frantically checked their luggage, the group got off the train.  
  
Yugi was clutching the Millennium Puzzle, as though if he didn't he would lose it.  
  
//Yugi, are you alright?// Yami mentally asked, but Yugi could sense amusement in Yami's voice.  
  
/Yami, we're finally here!/ Yugi answered excitedly. //I know, aibou.// Yami teased, but Yugi knew Yami was excited too, since Kaya was coming home.  
  
Yugi suddenly felt himself elbowed by someone. He tripped, and fell. Before he could be trampled by the passerby, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet.  
  
Yugi looked up and his eyes met a pair of vivid green ones.  
  
The boy looked to be Yugi's age, with messy black hair and glasses. (Mojobubbles: Gee, who is it? -_-)  
  
Yugi opened his mouth to say thank you when he remembered he and the boy didn't speak the same language. So, he grinned and the boy grinned back.  
  
Just then, there was a shout, and a large man seized the boy by the back of his neck and began shouting at him in English. The boy turned back to Yugi and rolled his eyes at the man who had grabbed him. Yugi grinned and shook his head, as if to say, "There's just no hope."  
  
//I don't believe it.// Yami gasped.  
  
/What!?/ Yugi asked.  
  
//Yugi, I could sense that-// But Yami was cut off by Joey's shout.  
  
"Yug!" he called, jumping up and down like a baka. "Their train is coming in!"  
  
Yugi pushed all thoughts of the boy from his mind and ran to the others.  
  
The train was coming in, a train from Egypt. On the train was Isis, Malik, and Kaya, coming to meet their friends for the first time in nearly a year. (Y. Mojobubbles: Ok, we told you where to find information on Kaya, remember?)  
  
The group was anxious and excited at the same time. The train finally pulled in, and Yugi let his now-hyper yami take over.  
  
"There they are!" Yami shouted, pointing to a window.  
  
"Malik! Isis!" Kaya shouted. "There they are!" Kaya and Malik began waving and jumping up and down like demented cows. Even Isis was having trouble staying calm. Then they were allowed to get off. Most people calmly stepped off the train. But Kaya /flew/ off.  
  
"Yami!" she shouted. She flung her arms around his neck, tears streaming down her face. Yami hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you," he smiled, blinking tears out of his eyes. Joey sighed loudly.  
  
"I guess Kaya ain't happy to see the rest of us," he grinned.  
  
"Aw, Joey!" Kaya said, hugging Joey and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Joey said, blushing like crazy. "I, uh, missed you too." Everyone laughed, and greetings were exchanged among the friends.  
  
On platform 6, Seto Kaiba stepped off another train, saw Yugi-tachi, and groaned. Of all the days /they/ had to decide to vacation in England, he was sent to England on a business trip.  
  
***********************  
  
The group headed to the hotel, trying to figure out room arrangements. Yugi's grandpa had his own room, and there were two other rooms for the rest. It was decided that one room would be Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Malik. In the other room was Yugi, Bakura, Isis, and Kaya.  
  
(Mojobubbles: If you are getting any ideas, get them out!!!! There isn't lemon/lime!)  
  
20 minutes later, the friends were clumped in Yugi's, Isis', Bakura's, and Kaya's room. Joey had turned on the radio, and Malik and Kaya were screaming for him to change it because it was some American singer named Britney Spears.  
  
Tristan turned on the TV and flipped around until he found an American cartoon called SpongeBob SquarePants.  
  
Unfortunately, it was the F.U.N. episode. The teens would have it stuck in their heads for weeks, and would annoy the heck out of all the hotel employees.  
  
"Would /someone/ make them be quiet?!" Isis groaned, gesturing to Kaya and Malik, who were still screaming about Britney Spears.  
  
Bakura pushed over the radio and adjusted the dial.  
  
"Stop!" Kaya shouted. "I love this song!" Bakura wondered how she could hear it, but he shrugged and listened to the song. It was Crazy For This Girl, by evan and jaron. Kaya was singing along.  
  
"Would you look at her, she looks at me! She's got me thinkin' about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel. When she carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl!!!!!"  
  
Kaya suddenly stopped singing and her violet eyes met Bakura's chocolate brown ones. He had been watching her, a strange look on his face. Bakura quickly looked away.  
  
(Bakura's POV) Hearing the lyrics of that song was pretty strange. Kaya was amazing. She didn't know how I felt, that I was crazy for her, and she never would. All because of a ring. The spirit of my Millennium Ring was one of her best friends, and I knew that he thought of her as maybe more. If he knew how I felt about Kaya, the things he could do to me were unspeakable.  
  
(Back to the narrator POV) Kaya walked up to Bakura and took his hand. "Are you ok?" she asked, not showing a single sign that she had just consumed 3 cans of Dr. Pepper. Bakura looked up and smiled, but it didn't seem quite real.  
  
"Will you walk with me?" he asked, trying not to blush. Kaya nodded, and they left the room. No one noticed. No one except Malik, Isis, Yami, and Yugi. Malik opened his mouth to say something, but Isis elbowed him in the stomach. So Malik gave her the finger. (Mojobubbles: No no no Malik!)  
  
The two walked next to the hotel for a moment, neither of them saying anything. Bakura broke the silence. "Kaya," he began. "What if..what if you really liked someone, and you thought that just maybe...they liked you too."  
  
"That'd be cool, but-" Kaya prompted.  
  
"But...there's someone who wouldn't let them be together," Bakura said.  
  
"You mean...someone like a psychopathic 5000 year old tomb robber?" Kaya grinned.  
  
"How did you know?!" Bakura gasped. (Mojobubbles: Remember, BMMW?) Kaya shrugged.  
  
"I'm a people person?" she grinned. "I dunno." Then she got serious. "Is there any way I can help? Maybe I could help you tell her-"  
  
"NO!" Bakura said loudly, and Kaya jumped. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "Thank you for the offer, but..." He looked at the ring. "It wouldn't work out." And he walked away.  
  
Kaya stood there, thinking. She silently cursed Yami Bakura for putting his hikari through this. Then Kaya wondered. Who could this girl be? Then something occurred to her.  
  
Maybe..there was someone else who would keep Bakura and his crush apart. Maybe that other someone was a 5000 year old, confident, King of Games who was slightly overprotective of his little sister.  
  
****************  
  
It wasn't until he was nearly asleep did Yugi remember Yami's reaction to the boy.  
  
/Yami, remember that boy? Well, what did you sense about him?/  
  
//It was nothing, Yugi. Just go to sleep.//  
  
But Yugi didn't hear, he was already asleep. Yami wondered, however, if he should have told Yugi. No. It was impossible. That boy couldn't be a wizard.  
  
Could he?  
  
***********************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Wow.  
  
Hermione: What?  
  
Mojobubbles: I don't have anything to say.  
  
All: (anime fall)  
  
Ron: Hey, me, Harry and Hermione aren't anime characters, but we can do anime falls anyway! COOL!  
  
Dobby: Dobby hopes that sirs and misses will review the story! 


	2. The Chapter With Way Too Much Foreshadow...

Chapter 2  
  
The Chapter With Way Too Much Foreshadowing  
  
Disclaimer: I own Kaya. But dat's it. So don't sue me. Especially cuz I'm sick. ^_^  
  
Spoiler warnings: Uh, spoilers for every Harry Potter book, and some spoilers for the Battle City season of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mojobubbles: I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL TODAY!!!!!! I AM DISEASED!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: If you can't tell, she feels fine. -_-  
  
Yami: Well then why did she stay home?!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Her temperature got up to 99.9 degrees last night.  
  
Yami: Oh.  
  
Mojobubbles: Has anyone seen that Pepsi Twist commercial where Jack and Kelly Osbourne do that lil unzippy thingy to the Pepsi and say, "It's not really Pepsi, it's Pepsi Twist. And we're not really the Osbournes." Then they unzip themselves and say, "We're the Osmonds!!!!!!" That is the funniest commercial.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Hurry up and type the chapter!!!!! Then go straight back to the couch.  
  
Mojobubbles: (mumbles inaudibly)  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Cool blooper! I'm gonna use it l8er.  
  
Harriet Potter: NO MARISSA! NOT YOU AND KAIBA!! Grrrrr...just hurry up and e-mail me that thing I told you about, kay?  
  
Yugi-Closet-fan: Erm, interesting pen name. ^_^U Glad you like it! I like crossovers too, especially Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh! crossovers.  
  
Rosz: Thank you! I got your review on the prequel, and I'm glad you thought it was fluffy, that's what I was shooting for. ^_^  
  
Symbol thingies: ~blah~ Kaya to Yami  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
**************************************************  
  
Thousands of miles away, two men were scouring the shelves of an old library. One was tall, wearing black robes and he had red, piercing eyes. The other man was short and losing his hair. The shorter man was skimming through a book, when he shouted in triumph and surprise. "My Lord!" he said. "I have found them!" The taller man grabbed the book and followed to where his servant's fake silver hand was pointing.  
  
"Perfect!" he said, reading the page. "These items are just what we need!" He looked at the picture and pointed. "Let's start with those," he said, grinning evilly. He began to laugh. Meanwhile, in the smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive, in Surrey, the very same boy who had prevented Yugi from being crushed by the crowd sat bolt upright in his bed.  
  
That had been one of the weirdest dreams of his life. In it, that short boy with the spiky hair form the train station had been in a room with Voldemort. Voldemort performed the killing curse on the boy, who slumped, dead, to the ground, as Harry watched helplessly. Voldemort turned to Harry and laughed, a strange eye-symbol glowing on his forehead. It glowed so bright, Harry couldn't see anything. Then he had woken up.  
  
But what puzzled him the most was as to why Voldemort would want anything to do with that boy. Of course, it could've just been a very strange dream, and nothing more. But whenever he had a dream about Voldemort, it either had or would happen. But why that boy? He had heard him speaking some other language, Japanese or something. He couldn't have any connection to Voldemort, could he?  
  
Still confused, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, lie back down and fell asleep.  
  
************************************  
  
Tristan sat up in his bed, blinking. What was that sound? Then he realized. It was snoring. But....who snored like /that?/ Tristan looked around and grinned. Nobody could snore like Joey - or so he had thought. But now, it was very clear that the loudest snorer Tristan had ever heard was Malik Ishtar. The door opened, and Yugi stuck his head in.  
  
"What is that sound?" he yawned. Grinning, Tristan jerked his thumb toward Malik. Yugi did an anime fall.  
  
Everyone had trouble getting up that morning, but Malik definitely had the worst case of jet lag any of them had ever seen. It was almost noon, and he still wasn't up. And the group was scheduled to go sightseeing in half an hour. "I'll take care of it," Isis said calmly, going over to Malik's bed. And she jumped on him.  
  
"GET OFF ME!!!!" he screamed, shoving Isis off the bed.  
  
*THUMP*  
  
"Ack!"  
  
Everyone laughed their asses off, plainly put. "ROTFL!!" Joey shouted. Everyone stared at him. "'Eh, it's American. Stands fer rollin' on the floor laughin'." They stared at him some more. He shrugged. "I dunno...just thought it fit."  
  
"Um, ok Joey," Tea said, shaking her head.  
  
(The "thump ack" thing comes from the extremely hilarious ficcy, "The Trip" by Nanashi. I don't own it!)  
  
********************************  
  
20 minutes later, Isis was dragging a very disgruntled Malik from the TV, which was playing SpongeBob again. "I am experiencing a strange sense of déjà vu," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
(Ok, an explanation for that: Kirstie found some pics of Malik as a chibi from this site that I don't own: http://ca.geocities.com/uberjet/little- malik.html See those pics of Isis dragging Malik away from the TV? Well, Kirstie printed those out and she drew a SpongeBob on the screen so it looks like SpongeBob is on TV)  
  
They were walking when Malik, Yugi, Isis, Kaya, Bakura, and their random assorted yamis felt it. It was a strange feeling, like waves. Waves of magic. It hurt, and felt wonderful at the same time.  
  
~Yami, what's happening?!~ Kaya asked, using their mint, I mean, mind link. Malik could faintly hear Isis asking the same thing. She had been standing right next to him, but now he could barely hear her. Suddenly, that funky eye symbol on the Items began to glow, as did the dolphins on Kaya's necklace.  
  
As suddenly as it started, it stopped. But the Item Holders were not longer in Eggplant, I mean England. They were in some dark place. Kaya, Isis, Malik, Bakura, and Yugi fell to the ground, gasping. Yami Bakura and (gasp) Yami Malik emerged from their Soul Rooms and looked around.  
  
"Pathetic mortals," Yami Bakura snapped, but he sounded confused and slightly worried.  
  
"Y-yami," choked Yugi. "Are we in the Shadow Realm?" Yami slowly nodded.  
  
"Very good," said a chilling voice. The group looked around.  
  
"Show yourself!" Yami Malik snapped, his violet eyes scanning the dark environment. Kaya reached out and touched Malik's hand. Not only was he in the Shadow Realm, but now his evil yami was out. He was scared, and Kaya couldn't blame him. "Show yourself!" yami Malik said again, louder this time. "Or are you scared?" he added, sneering.  
  
That did it. A man covered from head to toe in a black cloak began to appear. He smiled at them all, and stretched his arms wide. "Welcome!" he said in a welcoming tone, but it was obvious he was faking it. "I bet you're wondering what you are doing here in the Shadow Realm? I brought you here because you 5 Muggles each have something I want."  
  
"He wants the Millennium Items!" Isis gasped.  
  
"It seems I may have underestimated you!" the man laughed. "Enough talk, it's time I took your Items."  
  
The man stepped forward, and so did Yami Malik, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi. They each stood in front of their lighter halves, staring at the man as if they were daring him to come any closer. The man shifted his gaze to Kaya. Yami bit his lip. She wasn't his lighter half, and therefore he couldn't help her. She was totally helpless - or was she?  
  
Kaya's necklace began to glow, and a beautiful woman emerged.  
  
(Random readers: AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH! MARY-SUE!  
  
Mojobubbles: No, that's not a Mary-Sue! I promise! She has about 2 parts in the whole fic!)  
  
The man growled in frustration, and turned to Isis, but a woman emerged from her necklace. The man shouted in frustration, and the scene dissolved. Suddenly, the group was back in England.  
  
The Millennium Item Holders fell to the ground, gasping. The yamis had disappeared, save Yugi's yami, of course.  
  
"What happened to you!?" Tristan exclaimed. "You just started spacing out!"  
  
"What do you mean? We were in the Shadow Realm," Malik coughed.  
  
"The Shadow Realm!?" Tea gasped.  
  
Suddenly, a girl with dirty blonde hair walked into the scene. Another girl with glasses and a long blonde ponytail poked the first girl with a poisoned yardstick, and the first girl died dramatically. Two other girls, both with brown hair and glasses, ran in screaming, "TREASON, TREASON!!!!"  
  
(That was a random bit of humor.....you get a bishie plushie if you can tell me what Shakespeare play that was from.)  
  
The friends blinked.  
  
"So, you were in the Shadow Realm?" Tea prompted.  
  
"Yes," Yami said, "but I'm not sure how......."  
  
Joey went over and poked them. (When BMMW read this she wrote, "Where you may ask? You know.....^_^) "Joey, what was that for?" Bakura asked, looking confused. (Which also makes him look quite kawaii.)  
  
"Makin' sure you're all here," Joey replied. Yami and Kaya were staring at each other (NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKOS!!!!!!!!) having an intense mental conversation.  
  
~Who was that person who came out of my necklace? I don't have a yami, ne?~  
  
~~Yes, and no.~~  
  
~You're confusing.~  
  
~~Thank you, Ky.~~  
  
~I like that name. It's cool. Moving on, do I have a yami or not?~  
  
~~Yes, but not a yami like me or the tomb robber. Your yami, and Isis', was created because of your personality, and the situation we were in.~~  
  
~Like Malik's yami.~  
  
Yami noticed the fear in her mental voice.  
  
~~I will protect you, imoto*.~~ (*Younger sister)  
  
~I know you will, ani*.~ (*Older brother)  
  
They finally noticed their friends frantically trying to get their attention. Grinning at each other, Yami and Kaya told the group what they had just been discussing.  
  
(Ooh, I'm listening to "Simon" at the moment, the song that I wrote that Ryou/Bakura songfic to.....)  
  
But, miles away, another man was not smiling. His normally bright blue eyes seemed dim, as they swept across the room. This man was very old, but it was clear he was in charge.  
  
"Voldemort is after those children. It would be safer if they were here," he said, looking around.  
  
"Here, Albus?" asked a severe looking old woman.  
  
"Yes, here," the man said firmly. "Hogwarts is safest. I will be writing to their chaperone this evening."  
  
"Muggles? Here at Hogwarts?" asked the woman. "Certain students -" She paused, searching for the right words. "Certain students may not be, well, /welcoming/ to our guests." The man looked at her, his expression lightening as he tried to hide an amused smile.  
  
"I daresay you mean the Slytherins?" he asked.  
  
"I do not want to be stereotypical, but you know how the Slytherins treat Muggle-borns," she said in an exasperated tone.  
  
"True, but not all students are cold toward Muggle-borns," the man countered.  
  
"Well, you obviously think this is necessary," the woman said. "And you are the headmaster. It is August 27, are they going to come here before term begins?"  
  
"Yes," the man said. "If those children know what is happening, they will be able to defend themselves in case of an attack."  
  
The woman nodded and set off to alert the rest of the staff. The man took our a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to the guardian of the children.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hours later, Yugi's grandfather sat in his hotel room, re-reading the mysterious letter.  
  
"A wizard school.....run by someone named Albus Dumbledore....."  
  
He shook his head and laid the letter back down on the table.  
  
Tomorrow was going to be a long day.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Next chapter: THEY GO TO HOGWARTS!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: But I'm planning on having Tea and Tristan go home. I don't really like either of them, and therefore they are likely to be forgotten in the course of the story.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: We changed the summary! Whee! Now this story sounds really dark and dramatic.....oh well!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Explanations, Confusion, and Ghosts From...

Chapter 3  
  
Explanations, Confusion, and Ghosts From Zimbabwe  
  
Disclaimer: KAYA'S MINE!!!! AND SO IS ARISTOLE LEORIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Sadly, however, that is all I own.  
  
Mojobubbles: TSUKASA IS MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: She has this new obsession with .hack//SIGN..............yeah.  
  
Mojobubbles: Hate is bad. It screws up people.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: She rented Princess Mononoke.  
  
Mojobubbles: Come to think of it, I have to go finish it. (goes off to finish watching Princess Mononoke)  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Uh..........she'll be back, she only has 20 minutes left........  
  
Mojobubbles: Wow! That movie has a kick ass ending! When Ashitaka dove under the water hugging San I was like, "...........wow." And then I had a very San-y attitude toward Eboshi in the end. I was like, "She just had her arm bitten off, now why won't she fucking die?!" San is cool though. SHE KICKS ASS! Although my yami doesn't like San.......  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Yami Bakura left me for her! WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Aw............poor Yami.........*hugs her* *stops* Hey, I fixed it! Whenever I did this *blah* it made my text bold. Now it doesn't! I DON'T HAVE TO USE PARENTHESES ANYMORE! Ok, we'll stop our ramblings on Princess Mononoke; just go watch it! But it's violent, tho: Ashitaka often takes off random pplz body parts............like some heads and some arms............oh yeah, I changed Kaya's eye color from blue-green to purple. There has to be one similarity between her and Yami! Also, she can mentally communicate to Yami /and/ Yugi.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Who else saw Malik take his shirt off on Saturday?  
  
Mojobubbles: That was hysterical! He just reached around and yanked his cape off.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Rishid was in it! He has a seriously fucked up dubbed name. It's, like, Odion or something.  
  
Mojobubbles: I recognized the tattoo thingy on his face and I said to my sister, "Look, Laura, it's.........that guy!" Then when Malik said to Yugi, "I'm going to strip the pharaoh-" I went, "EEEWWWWW!" Then I said, "Hey, I'm the only one allowed to strip the pharaoh!" 'Course, then I realized Malik actually said, "I'm going to strip the pharaoh of his powers." ^_^; In other news.............DUKE DEVLIN IS ODD! But it was funny when he was flicking die at Joey. He's like, "flick flick flick" and Joey's like, "ow ow ow!" Then Yami popped out and he was like, "Grr you're mean I don't like you!" Then Duke flicked another dice at Joey and Yami reached out and caught it and he also had on that freaking awesome black gothic outfit and I was like, totally drooling over Yami.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: What else is new? -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Your name is new.  
  
Y. Mojobubbles: Oh yeah. We were on www.20000-names.com and we were in the page with Egyptian female names and the name Kamilah really jumped out at me, and that's because that was my name in ancient Egypt!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Teran: Wow! You reely reely reely reely reely(a few minutes later)reely *gasp* like it huh? ^_^ Oh, Bakura, go hug Teran!  
  
Bakura: Ok! *hugs Teran* ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: Is that better?  
  
Rosz: Ooh, lookie everyone! I have a loyal reviewer!  
  
Everyone: *monotone* Yay.  
  
Mojobubbles: I can't believe you like this story that much!!! *sniff* I'm honored.  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: No fair. You were in it! Fine. *forks over a Malik plushie*  
  
Yugi-Closet-fan: Hey lookies it's another loyal reviewer! But that was a confusing review. When did I say Joey has a M. Item?  
  
Europa: Welcome, Europa! Glad you're enjoying it. Foreshadowing is cool! Yay, foreshadowing!!!!  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
~blah~ Kaya to Yami or Yugi  
  
++blah++ Yugi to Kaya  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
***************************************************  
  
Bakura rolled over in his sleep and mumbled something. He swatted at the hand poking him. (That didn't come out right....................you know what I meant!) Groaning, he opened his eyes.  
  
A huge pair of violet eyes were inches from his face.  
  
He yelped and sprang out of bed. The person who had been on top of him screamed too and fell off the bed, tangled in Bakura's sheets. The person pulled the covers of his/her head. "Bakura!" the person shouted.  
  
"Kaya?!" Bakura shouted, helping her up.  
  
Isis and Yugi were stirring. "What's going on?" Yugi asked, yawning.  
  
"Kaya got right in my face and woke me up," Bakura said, folding his arms and looking at Kaya.  
  
"What?!" she said, throwing up her hands. "I woke up with Yugi's grampa in my face!"  
  
"Ooh, I feel your pain," Yugi said sympathetically.  
  
Kaya grinned. "Anyway, he told me we were going somewhere, and that I should wake you guys up and he'd work on the others."  
  
"Where are we going?" Isis asked, pulling a brush through her thick black hair.  
  
"He didn't say," Kaya replied.  
  
"You're worried about that man from the Shadow Realm, ne?" Yami Yugi asked Isis, emerging from the puzzle. She nodded.  
  
"Where do you think he's from?" Kaya asked, as group from the other room came in. "I mean, he didn't look Japanese at all, but he spoke it perfectly."  
  
"It's illogical, captain," Joey said solemnly.  
  
Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Lemme guess: it's American," Tristan said dryly. Joey nodded sheepishly.  
  
Yugi's grampa stuck his head in the door. "Let's go!" he said. They all raced for the door.  
  
They didn't know they weren't coming back.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Platform 9 ¾, 9 ¾............"  
  
Joey leaned over to Yugi. "Yug," he muttered. "I think your grampa's lost it."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Yugi's grampa took out a letter and re-read it. "In between platforms 9 and 10............."  
  
He walked up to the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. "I just don't understand it......" he muttered to himself, leaning against the barrier in thought.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
"Grampa!" Yugi shouted as his grampa fell through the barrier.  
  
"What the hell was /that/?!" Malik exclaimed. (*giggles* Malik said a bad word......I find that amusing.)  
  
Yugi pushed his hand against the barrier. It vanished. Yugi wiggled his hand around. He felt nothing. Just then, something grabbed his hand and yanked him in.  
  
The others looked at each other.  
  
"Let's go," Bakura said simply, and they all went through the barrier.  
  
They didn't know they had been seen.  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" muttered Seto Kaiba, staring at the barrier.  
  
*************************************  
  
On the other side of the barrier, the group was reassembling themselves. There was a large, scarlet train in front of them.  
  
"So that's how you do it," Yugi's grampa said to himself.  
  
"What the heck is going on?! Where the heck are we?!" Malik shouted, waving his arms around. Isis whacked him up the side of his head. "Thank you, I needed that," he said, shaking his head.  
  
Yugi's grampa looked around at them all. "I really don't know how to explain," he admitted. "You all have been invited to a boarding school somewhere here in England, and I was told to put you all on the train here."  
  
"But, don't we need money for tickets?" Tea asked.  
  
"The letter didn't say anything about-" Yugi's grampa was about to answer when he was cut off by a man who stepped over to them. He told them all to follow in perfect Japanese, although it was clear he was English. He showed them onto the train and told them all tickets were not needed and not to worry about a thing, that it would all be sorted out. Yugi said goodbye to his grampa, and the train was about to pull out of the station when Tristan's shout distracted them all.  
  
"Is that Kaiba?!"  
  
Everyone crowded up to the window.  
  
"What de heck is Kaiba doin' here?" Joey asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine," Kaya shrugged. The man walked up to Kaiba and began to talk to him. The man led Kaiba onto a different compartment of the train, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"I'm officially completely confused," Bakura informed them all. The train suddenly lurched forward and everyone fell on top of each other.  
  
"This is seriously undignified," came Yami's voice from the bottom of the pile.  
  
"No, ya think?!" Malik said irritably.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you!" Yami shot back, just as irritably.  
  
"Owowowowowow Joey get OFF my hair!!" Kaya shouted.  
  
"I'm gonna be crushed.........." Yugi whimpered.  
  
"Tea will you please get off my dress?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Isis."  
  
"I sat on something spiny!"  
  
"Tristan, that was my Millennium Ring!"  
  
After a few more seconds of that, everyone got off the floor and retreated to their own seats.  
  
~This is seriously weird.......................~  
  
++Excellent observation, Ky.++  
  
~I think my brother's starting to rub off on you, Yugi.~  
  
~~I'm going to take that as a compliment.~~  
  
~Suuuuuuuuuuuure.~  
  
*****************************************  
  
The group stepped off the train, and the guy who had shown them on, Robert, told them all to follow him into the gigantic castle off in the distance.  
  
Yami noticed Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba," he said, nodding curtly.  
  
"Yami," Kaiba replied, just as curtly.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
They all stared. They hadn't thought it was possible for such an outburst to come from little Yugi.  
  
Robert blinked. Then reminded them that they had to go to the castle. Yugi, Kaiba, and Yami were embarrassed at how stupid they must have looked.  
  
****************************************  
  
Bakura stared around the hall in awe. This place was so freaking huge!! He followed the others to a stone gargoyle statue thing.  
  
"Chocolate truffle," Robert said to the gargoyle. They all exchanged glances. They were amazed, however, when the gargoyle slowly got up and (ok just a sec, gotta find the part in CoS when Harry goes to Dumbledore's office) moved out of the way, revealing a staircase that was spiraling upward, just like an escalator. Except that escalators don't spiral, and are typically not concealed by a large gargoyle statue. Robert nodded to the group, who hesitantly stepped onto the staircase. Yami's eyes kept flicking (I love that word.......flicking flicking flicking flicking) toward both Yugi and Kaya, he didn't like to have either of them out of his sight for very long. The door was already open, so they silently filed into the room.  
  
(Ra, that was a seriously boring paragraph................)  
  
Dumbledore studied the teens as they came in. He was slightly surprised when he sensed that the slightly short one with the spiked hair and deep purple eyes wasn't human. He had an air of confidence surrounding him, and Dumbledore realized this must be Yugi Moto's protector.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began, "I suppose you are all wondering what you are doing here, and where you are."  
  
They all gave him a look that clearly said, "Well, /duh/."  
  
"To put it quite plainly," Dumbledore began, "you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
They all blinked.  
  
"I don't have time for this," Kaiba said sharply. (He reacts just like he did when Isis was trying to show him all those tablet thingies. ^_^) "I have a company to run, and I'm going to be on the next train back to Japan by tonight." He got up and began to walk to the office door.  
  
"I'm afraid, Mr. Kaiba, that this is something you must listen to," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand and shutting the door with a quick wave. Kaiba froze and turned back to Dumbledore, a look of shock on his face.  
  
"How did you know my name-?"  
  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore, I am headmaster of this school. You are here, quite simply, because you need protection."  
  
"Protection?" Yami interjected sharply. "From who?"  
  
"From a wizard called Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore replied. "He gathered followers, and the wizarding community lived in fear of being killed. Voldemort was at the height of his power about 14 years ago, and he set out to murder the Potters. He succeeded in killing Lily and James Potter, but when he attempted to perform the killing curse on their baby son, Harry, the curse rebounded, and Voldemort was in hiding until just last year, when he was rejoined by his most faithful servant, who performed a complex spell that enabled Voldemort to obtain, once more, a body of his own." He stopped and let the information soak in.  
  
"But what does this Voldemort guy have to do with us?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Voldemort is very interested in your Millennium Items," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Was it Voldemort that took us to the Shadow Realm?" Isis said, realization dawning on her.  
  
"Yes, Miss Ishtar, that was Voldemort," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So, lemme get this straight: dis freaky evil wizard guy took us all to deh Shadow Realm 'cause he wants the Millennium Items, and you're a good wizard guy who runs a school 'o magic and we're gonna stay here to be protected from Voldemort and how the heck do you know our names already?!"  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, please calm down."  
  
"ARGH! Stop dat!"  
  
"Joey, you're acting like a nutcase!" Tea told him.  
  
"I can't blame him, though," Dumbledore said, a hint of amusement in his voice. "I understand that this has been a long day for you, so I think it would be best if you went to bed. Until term starts on September first, you will be staying in the guest area. Robert will show you the way. Your baggage has been brought here; there is nothing to worry about. He will also be performing a language spell so that you can speak, write, and understand English. I performed a similar spell for Japanese, and I am assuming Voldemort did the same thing."  
  
The group got up and began to make their way to the door. "But-" Dumbledore began, and everyone turned around. "I need to have another few words with Miss Tanaka, Miss Ishtar, Mr. Ryou, Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Moto, and his yami." (Those all sound so gay...........Mr. Ishtar..............) The rest hesitated. "They will join the rest of you shortly," Dumbledore assured them. The rest left, glancing at the others.  
  
The said people sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Now," he said, eyeing them all, "I need to know about the Millennium Items. Anything you may want to mention................" He looked pointedly at Yami and Yugi.  
  
Malik went first. "Well, uh, this is the Millennium Rod and it has to power to, uh, control................people."  
  
"I can see into the past, and occasionally into the future with the Millennium Necklace."  
  
"The Millennium Ring can remove souls from their bodies and can point in the direction of another Millennium Item."  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle can send souls to the Shadow Realm." (I forgot the other powers of the M. Puzzle..........gomen nasai!)  
  
No one else said anything. "Miss Tanaka?" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Well, it's not really a Millennium Item, it's called the Tears of the Dolphin," Kaya said. "It can take its owner to different times and different dimensions."  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore said to himself, leaning back in his chair. (And falling out! Heh, just kidding. Hey, that would make a good blooper.................)  
  
"Why do you want to know so much about the Millennium Items?" Yami inquired, a suspicious look gracing his features.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him. "You are not human, correct?"  
  
Yami was slightly surprised. "Yes," he said slowly, "although I once was. My soul was trapped in the Millennium Puzzle, when the magic of the Shadow Games was sealed away."  
  
"And so was Isis, and me too," Malik added, then he corrected himself. "Well, not in the puzzle, but in our own Items."  
  
Dumbledore watched Malik for a moment. He sensed a very strange aura around the teen. It was cold and foreboding, but at the same time warm and welcoming. He could also sense that Malik had a darker, more hostile half.  
  
"What?" Malik asked.  
  
"You have two sides, am I correct?"  
  
Malik was taken aback. "Yeah," he said slowly. "But he's sort of been............subdued."  
  
"Would it be possible for me to meet him?"  
  
"No!" Malik said quickly. "I mean, no, sir, he wouldn't................appreciate it," he said finally.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Then turned to Bakura. "You have another half as well, am I correct?"  
  
Bakura nodded. "I suppose you could meet him sometime, but not this evening. He's not in a good mood." Dumbledore was silent for a moment.  
  
"Mr. Ishtar, Mr. Ryou, Miss Ishtar, that is all I will be needing from you tonight. If I could have another word with you three," he gestured to Yugi, Kaya, and Yami, "that will be all."  
  
Isis, Malik, and Bakura all left. Dumbledore then turned to Kaya.  
  
"I sense a connection to-" he couldn't think of what to call Yugi's yami. "- him," Dumbledore said, gesturing toward Yami.  
  
"I'm Yami's younger sister," Kaya replied. "But I'm human."  
  
Dumbledore looked interested. "Indeed?"  
  
"See, Yami gave me my necklace here when the Shadow Games were getting to dangerous," Kaya began. "And I was sent forward in time to a new dimension. Then, I met up with Yugi and their friends, and started remembering that I was Yami's sister."  
  
Dumbledore looked even more interested. He hadn't seen it at first, but the resemblance was there. Their eyes were the same purple/magenta-ish color, and they both seemed confident. "Indeed. May I ask why Mr. Ishtar was so apprehensive when his other half was mentioned?"  
  
"Because Yami Malik is a murderer," Yugi said darkly.  
  
"Yeah," Kaya added. "Yami Malik even killed Malik's father, although Malik didn't know it."  
  
"And what of Mr. Ryou's, er, yami?"  
  
"Bakura's yami isn't much better," Yami said. "He was a tomb robber, and he was pure evil, although he is much better."  
  
"But I was one of his friends back in ancient Egypt, so he'll listen to me most of the time," Kaya jumped in. Dumbledore looked at them.  
  
"I daresay you all are very tired, and I will not keep you any longer. Robert will be waiting for you outside," he told them.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Yugi said, as he, Kaya, and Yami got up to leave.  
  
~This is going to be one hell of a year, right guys?~  
  
~~Definitely.~~  
  
++You can say that again.++  
  
*******************************************  
  
In the spare bedrooms the friends were supposed to use until term started at Hogwarts, everyone was quite excited.  
  
Mainly because now they could all speak, write, and read English.  
  
"I'm bilingual!" Kaya shouted happily.  
  
"You already were bilingual, Ky," Malik replied, shaking his head.  
  
"I was?" Kaya asked, confused.  
  
"Egyptian and Japanese?" Malik offered.  
  
"Well.................then now I'm, uh, what's the prefix that means three?"  
  
"You mean tri?"  
  
"Thanks, Yugi!" Kaya cleared her throat. "I'm trilingual now!"  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
That night, Kaya couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed, careful not to disturb anyone in the room.  
  
Then she noticed that Bakura was missing. She looked out to the balcony and saw him standing there. Kaya tiptoed onto the balcony, and she realized that it wasn't Bakura, but his yami.  
  
"Hey, Bakari," she greeted, remembering her talk with Bakura last night. (I read somewhere that Yami Bakura's actual name is Afifa, and then in the manga he refers to himself as Bakura but it's spelled weird, so I named him Bakari. Tis an Egyptian boy name that means "noble oath.")  
  
He didn't say anything, just nodded. He turned to her. "You look like you've got something on your mind. Now, spill it," he said. She sighed.  
  
"Stop hurting Bakura," she said. Bakari was surprised. That wasn't what he'd expected at all.  
  
"Who died and made you Cleopatra?" he asked snidely. (Oh, wait, Cleopatra's roughly 3070 years after them, huh? Oh well. ^_^)  
  
"Just leave him alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because Bakura's my friend."  
  
"But he's pathetic!'  
  
"Not really. That's just what everyone thinks."  
  
Bakari snorted. "I'm serious!" Kaya said indignantly. "Bakura's had it rough, I know it. Just like Malik."  
  
"Bakura and Malik aren't a thing alike, Kaya," Bakari said, shaking his head.  
  
"They are, actually. Malik had a rough time, and was hell-bent on getting revenge, but Bakura had it rough, and got all introverted."  
  
"So, basically, you're telling me they have really different idiosyncrasies, but both came from having a gloomy past," Bakari said dryly.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Kaya stated, and turned to go. "Look," she said, turning back around to face her friend, "I can't make you change, just think about it, ok?" She left, leaving Bakari with his confuddled thoughts. (Kamilah: Lemme guess: confuddled is another one of your words.  
  
Lisa: *nods*)  
  
***********************************  
  
"Harry! Harry, over here!"  
  
Harry Potter looked away from the scarlet train known as Hogwarts Express and jogged toward his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Before he had even said hello, he noticed they were holding hands.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Harry asked.  
  
(Mojobubbles: /You/ missed something if you didn't go read the prequel, "The Muggle Box Is Singing To Me!" like we told you to!  
  
Kamilah: Don't hurt the readers, aibou!)  
  
Ron and Hermione blushed. "Well," Hermione began, "I visited Ron over the summer, and, we, er, got together." Harry looked at them both.  
  
"It's about time," he said simply. They grinned sheepishly and all three boarded the Hogwarts Express, laughing.  
  
About an hour and a half into the journey, a familiar cold voice was heard in the compartment in front of them. The three friends recognized the voice as that of one of their worst enemies, Draco Malfoy. No doubt his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle were with him.  
  
(Melissa: *is drooling* Draaaaaaccccccooooooooooo..............)  
  
"Dumbledore's reached an all-time low!" Malfoy was saying. (By the by, did you know that Draco Malfoy translates to "dragon bad faith"? I read that in a fic called "Yugioh does Harry Potter".) Anyway, Malfoy was talking very loudly, and the three caught every word.  
  
"Can you believe who he's invited to Hogwarts this year? And I thought he could sink no lower, what with scum like Granger running around in the castle," he said lazily.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione made a face at each other. They were quite used to Malfoy making fun of Hermione's Muggle parents, but it was still annoying. Then Malfoy left the compartment, and the other three were wondering who Dumbledore could possibly have invited to Hogwarts.  
  
"I personally don't think it's anything to think twice about," Hermione said matter-of-factly. (She says everything matter-of-factly, huh?)  
  
"Hermione's right," Harry said. "I mean, this is Malfoy we're talking about." Ron nodded in agreement. The rest of the ride passed quickly, and soon the train was pulling into Hogsmeade. Everyone was getting off the train when Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, leaped out of his carrier and ran off.  
  
"Oh, honestly............" Hermione groaned. "It's alright, go on without me," she said to Harry and Ron. "I'll catch up."  
  
They nodded, and set off for the horseless carriages that would take them to Hogwarts castle. Harry and Ron were greeted by Neville Longbottom, a friend of theirs.  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron!" Neville said energetically. "Have you heard about the exchange students Dumbledore invited to Hogwarts this year?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't. What country are they from?" Ron asked, as they walked up to a carriage and stood, waiting, for Hermione.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I heard they're from Hungary," Neville replied, "and I heard that they're half-werewolves."  
  
"Half-werewolves?" Harry repeated skeptically.  
  
Just then, Hermione joined them. "I've been hearing the most /ridiculous/ rumors about a group of exchange students that Dumbledore's invited to Hogwarts for the year."  
  
"You mean the group of half-werewolves from Hungary?" Neville offered. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"/I've/ heard that they're from South Korea, and they're half-vampires," she said, "although frankly I think these rumors are absolutely ridiculous."  
  
The others nodded. **************************************  
  
The rumors only got worse, as they got off the carriage and headed into the castle.  
  
"Did you hear about the new students?"  
  
"Yeah, they're from Brazil!"  
  
"I heard that a couple of 'em have ghosts from Zimbabwe living in their jewelry!"  
  
"No, they're from Greece, and they've got a couple Canadian spirits hanging around with them!"  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Neville listened to the rumors with raised eyebrows.  
  
The students filed into the great hall, and looked around expectantly, obviously trying to see the new students.  
  
Professor McGonnagal knocked on her glass and the students quieted down.  
  
Dumbledore looked around at them all, and said, "Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Before we begin the Sorting, I would like to introduce a few new faces. First, is our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Aristole Leorian." He gestured a sandy-haired man at the staff table. (Kirstie, recognize the first name? And are you ever gonna post that?!) The students applauded politely. Then a girl at the Hufflepuff table began to whisper to her fellow Hufflepuffs. Their whispered message drifted across the room.  
  
"I see the exchange students!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"See, there?"  
  
"Look at that kid's hair!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the students. "It is also my great pleasure to introduce a group of Muggles from Japan, who will be here at Hogwarts in light of the recent events involving Voldemort."  
  
A few people flinched at the mention of the name, but others were too interested in the identity of the exchange students. Muggles? From Japan?  
  
"I know you will do all you can to make them comfortable, and you will be hospitable." Dumbledore gestured to Yugi and his friends, and they came forward.  
  
"I am pleased to introduce Yugi Moto, Joseph Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Seto Kaiba, Kaya Tanaka, Tristan Taylor, Isis Ishtar, Tea Gardner, and Malik Ishtar." 


	4. Tokuisei

Chapter 4  
  
Tokuisei  
  
(The title means "idiosyncrasy" in Japanese. I don't know where it really came from......I guess because the characters are all getting to know each other and they've all got different idiosyncrasies......)  
  
Disclaimer: WB owns it all. But......they don't own Kaya, Aneko Matsu, Lindsey Mansfeild, Adara Mina, or Professor Leorian! : P  
  
Mojobubbles: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! I've got some excuses, they really suck, but here goes: ¼ is my fault, ¼ is my l.a. and my math teachers' faults, ¼ is Inu-Yasha's fault, and ¼ is other people's faults. Ok, the Inu-Yasha thing: IT'S COMPLETELY TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN!!!!!!!! *clears throat* The teacher thing: My l.a. teacher has this habit of going a couple weeks with very little work, then out of the blue she throws a whole bunch of crap at us and it's all due the same week, while my math teacher will NOT STOP GIVING US HOMEWORK. So.....my l.a. workload was pretty heavy, and so was my math workload. ¼ is my fault, because after all the snow days and sick days I got kinda discombobulated and I would put off my homework till late and poke aroundon the internet and then I'd rush to get it all done and that crap. Then there are the other people............one thing is that Kirstie took a long time to e-mail me the stuff about the character she made up, I had lotsa plans this weekend, and then there are those boys.........  
  
Yami: They are so damn /MEAN/! *hugs Mojobubbles*  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. I got a call from this one popular boy who I barely know, and he wants to know if I want to go to the mall with him and a bunch of popular people I don't know. So I lie and say I've got something to do then.  
  
Bakura: That's not the worst part, though......  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. As it turned out, they didn't mean it. They called Kirstie and asked her the same thing. They were just pranking us.  
  
Y. Bakura: Ra, that's really low. I'm a freaking tomb robber and I think that's low.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah. So I was a bit bent out of shape over that. V_V But I'm ok now.  
  
Kamilah: And then the other day, a different boy called, asking the same thing. So if someone calls again, aibou is telling them she knows they don't mean it.  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, now that all my pathetic excuses are out of the way..........and I promise that I'm gonna try and update more......I'm just a bit stuck........I AM OFFICIALLY OBSESSED WITH .HACK//SIGN! Go watch it! It's cool! *pokes readers*  
  
Kamilah: Hikari, .hack//SIGN isn't everyone's bowl of ramen, you know.  
  
Yami: "Bowl of ramen"?  
  
Kamilah: Yah. Like, if you say, "Oh, that's not my bowl of ramen" it means "Oh, that's not my cup of tea."  
  
Voice from some other room: Ramen? Where?!  
  
Mojobubbles: *blinks* *realizes who it is* I KNOW WHO THAT IS!  
  
Voice: Oh Gods........is that Mojobubbles?  
  
Mojobubbles: *runs in the room* SQUEE!!!!!!  
  
Voice: NOT YOU!  
  
Mojobubbles: *comes back in, dragging.....Inuyasha!* LOOK!!!!! IT'S INUYASHA!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Of all the damn fanfics I could've stumbled in, I stumbled into hers. ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_^ *glomps Inuyasha*  
  
Yami, Shogo, Tsukasa, and Bakura: *to Inuyasha* Welcome to the club. -_-  
  
Mojobubbles: Inu-Yasha is one of my favorite animes, even though I've only seen, like, 5 episodes. Moving on, MALIK HAS A MOTORCYCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Mojobubbles, I think they already know that.......  
  
Mojobubbles: *not listening* I thought it was Tristan, then I realized it was Malik and I was on the phone with Kirstie, and we totally laughed our asses off. Then my dad had to come in and tell me and my sister to stop shouting. T_T  
  
Kamilah: But we completely missed whatever Malik was talking about, cuz we were laughing so hard. ^_^U  
  
Review responses:  
  
BMMW: Actually, Kirstie, I'd rather do that when there aren't impressionable minds around. *points to Shogo, Yugi, Bakura, and Mokuba, who has joined my cast* And no, he is not your character. Unless your character is twitchy and speaks in third person........They just have the same name so nyeah! :P  
  
Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: COOLNESS PENNAME! Well actually, I'm doing it so that after Battle City they stayed in Japan. Glad you like the story!  
  
AngelsKitten: Delighted you think it's that good!  
  
Daricio: LOOK EVERONE IT'S DARICIO!  
  
Yami: Oh, you mean the one who wrote "Where's Yugi?"  
  
Mojobubbles: YEAH! HI DARICIO!!!! *waves*  
  
Kamilah: Hopefully the PDM (Pokeduelsmon) trilogy will be better with parts 2, 3, and the epilogue. Although there are no more Pokemon things after that. ^_^U Anyway, she's honored you think that highly of her stories, she's just to hyper to show it.  
  
Yugi-Closet-fan: Um......what about Draco? I'm glad you like the story, but you keep submitting really confuddling reviews!  
  
Europa: Hello! Yah also I thought that would add a bit of humor to the story. It's going to be pretty light and humorous most of the way, but the ending is pretty dramatic, cuz Voldemort comes and there's a big showdown thingy.  
  
The Legendary Centurion: You wanted a new chapter, here it is!!!! ^_^  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
~blah~ Kaya to Yami or Yugi  
  
++blah++ Yugi to Kaya  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
**************************************  
  
"They're Muggles?!" Ron gasped.  
  
"That's what Malfoy meant when he said he thought Dumbledore could sink no lower," Hermione said.  
  
Harry looked over at the Slytherin table, who were looking at the Muggles from Japan as though they were a dog that had been rolling in garbage.  
  
"The new kids look friendly enough," said a Gryffindor fifth year girl that Harry had never noticed before.  
  
"Who's that?" Ron muttered to Hermione.  
  
"Lindsey Mansfield," Hermione replied quietly. "She's pretty nice; I've only talked to her a few times, though."  
  
Then the Sorting began. It ended with Zimmerman, Ashley, and as it turned out, Gryffindor hadn't gotten many first years. The school was busy talking, but Harry was watching Dumbledore lean over to the new students and ask them something. Harry looked the 8 of them, deciding which ones he wanted to talk to, and which ones he thought he might want to avoid. The tall one with the reddish-brown hair and blue eyes looked pretty anti- social. The rest of them looked pretty friendly, other than the fact that they all had weird hair. Especially that kid with the red, black, and yellow spiked up hair.............  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he recognized that one. It was the boy from the train station! With a slight sinking feeling in his stomach, Harry remembered the dream. So......Voldemort /could/ have something to do with the boy if he had been invited to Hogwarts.....  
  
Harry was yanked out of his reverie when he noticed the new kids coming toward the Gryffindor table. "Huh?" he said, rubbing his head. "What-?"  
  
"There's extra spaces at the Gryffindor table, so they're coming to sit with us," said a different Gryffindor fifth-year girl, one with dark green eyes and long dark hair, which she flipped over her shoulder. "I don't like that one with the lavender shirt, and the pale blond hair. Oy ve.......he's strutting around like he owns the place!"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows up at the girl, and Hermione said quietly, "That's Adara Mina. She's not that bad to the Gryffindors, but she's really eccentric."  
  
"Like.......?"  
  
"Well she enjoys throwing rocks at small animals and has a collection of stone dragons next to her bed."  
  
Ron blinked.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said.  
  
"Um, hi?" said one of the girls, one with brown shoulder length hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Hi," Hermione said brightly, trying to make conversation.  
  
//Aibou, can I come out now?//  
  
/No way, Yami; you'd completely freak them out!/  
  
Just then, Yami felt Yugi tense up in surprise.  
  
//What is it, Yugi?//  
  
/Yami......it's that boy from the train station!/  
  
//Of course, I sensed something magical about him.....//  
  
"Um, didn't I see you at King's Cross Station the other day?" Harry asked Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded. "I think so......I tripped and you pulled me up......who was that guy who started yelling at you?"  
  
"My uncle Vernon," Harry replied, rolling his eyes. He glanced around at the others. "Looks like your friends are fitting in just fine......what's your name, by the way?"  
  
"Moto Yugi......or I guess here it would be Yugi Moto......" Yugi said, reaching out to shake Harry's hand.  
  
"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
"You're Harry Potter?" said Bakura, joining the conversation. "Dumbledore mentioned your name when he was explaining everything."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess he would've." The conversation went on, and finally Dumbledore clapped his hands, signaling that the meal was over.  
  
"So.......I guess we're Gryffindors now?" Kaya shrugged.  
  
"I dunno about you guys, but I'm just gonna follow them until they lead me to a bed," Tristan yawned. Kaiba made a face and hung back. He wanted to make it clear that he was NOT their friends. As he stepped backwards, a girl tripped over his foot. He reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
She looked a lot like him, with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes. "Um, thanks," she said quickly, and Kaiba noticed she had a Slytherin badge.  
  
Just then another Slytherin with bleached hair and cold eyes said to the girl, "Aneko, what are you doing associating with /Muggles?/" (I told ya she'd be in this chapter, Marissa!)  
  
"I really don't know, Draco. I wonder what came over me," said the girl, flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking off with the Slytherin. Kaiba raised his eyebrows, then walked off with the rest of the Gryffindors to go to bed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
That morning, it took Kaya a moment to realize where she was. Then it hit her.  
  
Hogwarts.  
  
~~It's about time you got up, Kaya.~~  
  
~Shut up, Yami. Me and the other girls were up late last night.~  
  
~~Oh, so that's why you cut off the link. What did you talk about?~~  
  
~None of your beeswax.~  
  
Yami mentally rolled his eyes as Kaya cut off the link.  
  
*****************************************  
  
"Oh /joy,/ Ron said sarcastically that morning at breakfast.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Hermione said, but she was smiling. Ron, however, didn't return the smile.  
  
"Look at our schedule!" he groaned, shoving it at Hermione and Harry.  
  
Harry groaned too. "Double potions with the Slytherins........first thing, too........"  
  
"Well, then we have ancient runes after that....." Hermione mused.  
  
"No, /you're/ the only one who takes ancient runes," Harry corrected.  
  
"You're studying ancient runes?" Isis asked Hermione eagerly. Hermione nodded, and began to describe what she was learning.  
  
"Oh Ra........." Malik muttered.  
  
"What?" Tea asked, looking at him curiously.  
  
"If there's one thing you never wanna do, it's get my sister started on ancient runes," Malik replied, earning a sweatdrop from his friends.  
  
"While we're on the subject of stuff you should never do, never ask Hermione about, well, anything school-related," Ron said.  
  
"So........she's got really good marks, is that it?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Unlike you," Tea muttered under her breath.  
  
"That's kinda an understatement, to say she's got 'good marks'," Harry said. "For example, Hermione's in seventh year ancient runes and sixth year arithmancy."  
  
(What the hell is arithmancy, anyway?)  
  
"Hey wait a minute, what the heck do they expect /us/ to do the whole day?" Kaya asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh yeah, these are for you guys," Ron said handing them all a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh I get it," Yugi said. "We'll be going to classes with some of the Gryffindors, but we'll be in the back learning about what we'd normally learn about back in Domino."  
  
"Dang!" Joey shouted, causing several to stare at him.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Bakura asked, perplexed.  
  
"I thought we were gonna have the year off!" Joey moaned.  
  
"Skip a /whole entire/ year?!" Hermione gasped, joining the conversation.  
  
"Can't imagine that, huh?" Ron grinned, putting an arm around Hermione, who blushed. Tea, Kaya, and Isis all smiled knowingly. The boys rolled their eyes.  
  
****************************************  
  
For the most part, Yugi-tachi's first day at Hogwarts went well. Of course, they did manage to get on Snape's bad side, and there was Malik's encounter with Adara Mina in Potions.  
  
Isis, being seventeen, followed the schedule of the seventh year Gryffindors, including Fred and George, Ron's older twin brothers, who kept calling her Cleopatra.  
  
The rest of the gang headed to Potions, while receiving vehement warnings from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Just don't give him any reason to be mad at you, and you'll be fine," Hermione assured.  
  
"Although, if something does happen, don't worry, 'cause all us Gryffindors are kinda united against Snape," Ron added.  
  
"Same deal with the Slytherins," Harry piped up. "They hate Muggles or Muggle-borns, so you guys are probably gonna take a lot of heat from them."  
  
"I'd like to see them try," Malik said smugly, and Kaya noticed his unusually tight grip on the Millennium Rod, which was safely tucked in his pants pocket. (Oh Ra that did NOT come out right.......) Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looked at him questioningly, but they didn't pursue the matter.  
  
*************************************  
  
The group took seats in the back of the classroom, looking apprehensive. Snape came to the back, and handed them all a sort of packet, telling them this must be completed by October 5. (*shrugs* I just picked a random date.....) For a while, they worked in silence, while Snape explained that the rest of the class would be making a potion that would restore jewelry. (o_O Where did that come from???)  
  
Just then, Bakura looked up and put down his quill. "This is boring," he declared, but just loud enough for the others to hear.  
  
"Bakari....? Does Bakura know you're out?" Malik asked his friend, a grin slowly spreading across his face.  
  
"Yes......." Bakari replied, doing the lil shifty eyes thing. They all sweatdropped.  
  
"I agree with him," Tristan sighed, putting his quill down too.  
  
"Hey Malik, whattya say we add a little excitement?" Bakari said, his eyes glinting mischievously. Malik returned the look.  
  
"I hate it when they get like that......" Kaya said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey, we'd always include you, right?" Bakari said, putting his hands up in defense. Kaya nodded.  
  
"True......and Yami would've killed us......" she said, glancing at Yugi.  
  
"And he's planning to kill you now!" Yugi said cheerfully, smiling.  
  
"Anyway......what are you two gonna do?" Tristan asked. Kaiba, sitting at the end of the table, rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Well," Malik said innocently, glancing at the cauldrons. "I was wondering........what would happen to their potion if there was gold jewelry already in it?"  
  
"You're not going to........"  
  
"Just watch him, Tea," Bakari grinned. Malik, snickering, unhooked his earrings and, making sure Snape wasn't watching, slinked over to a nearby cauldron.  
  
"Hello," he said brightly to the girl at the cauldron.  
  
It was Adara Mina. She gave him an you-are-such-a-freak look (heh.......me and my friends get those all the time) and turned back to her cauldron. "So.....you like Hogwarts?" Malik asked, trying to distract her.  
  
"I liked it fine until you showed up," Adara snapped.  
  
"Well, you're a little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Malik retorted, and the others saw him slip the earrings into her cauldron. "Been lovely chatting with you!" he said, smiling just like this: ^_^  
  
Malik sauntered back to his seat, just as a loud bang echoed in the cauldron and it's contents sprayed all over Adara.  
  
It took all of Malik's self-control not to burst out laughing.  
  
But he sobered up when Snape came over to the cauldron.  
  
He used his wand to calm the contents, and fished out Malik's earrings. He held them up, examining them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all looking directly at them, their expressions both admonishing and admiring.  
  
Snape came over to the group of Japanese Muggles. "These look extremely Egyptian," he said, his oily voice dangerously low. The group nodded, unable to say anything else. Man, this guy was /creepy!!!/  
  
"Do they belong to one of you?" Snape continued, his voice still soft.  
  
"No sir, we've never seen them before," Yugi said quickly, looking innocent, which wasn't that hard.  
  
Snape glared at them, but as he had no proof, stalked back to the front.  
  
***********************************  
  
The group was leaving the classroom, along with Ron, Harry, and Hermione, when Adara came up and whacked Malik over the head.  
  
"You did that, didn't you!?" she shrieked.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Malik said solemnly.  
  
"You are such a bastard!!!" she yelled.  
  
"Ama," Malik retorted, switching to Japanese, meaning Adara had no idea he had just called her a bitch.  
  
Or did she?  
  
"Think you're pretty clever, huh? Switching to Japanese, so you think I won't know that you just called me a bitch," Adara finished, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stalking away, leaving the group to stare open- mouthed after her.  
  
***********************************  
  
That day, at lunch, Harry received a letter. It was quite startling for his new friends when the multitude of owls swept into the Great Hall, delivering packages and letters to their owners below.  
  
"Who's it from, Harry?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Hey, that's none of your business!" Tea said, smacking him.  
  
Harry took out the letter and saw who it was from. He read it silently, Ron and Hermione reading over his shoulder. "It's nothing," he said quickly, so that everyone knew it wasn't "nothing", but Tea was right, the letter was Harry's business.  
  
That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room, discussing something.  
  
"D'you reckon we should've told them?" Ron asked.  
  
"You mean about the letter from Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Maybe we should have," Hermione added. "I mean, they're obviously special Muggles.......and they seem awfully nice."  
  
"Maybe," Harry said, "we'll tell them later." The others nodded.  
  
(Gets a bit serious now......)  
  
Things tensed up for the fifth year Gryffindor boys that night while they were changing for bed.  
  
(Mojobubbles: *holding back fangirls who wanna see their bishies naked*)  
  
"Whoa, Malik!" Ron gasped. Malik froze, then tried to quickly throw his shirt on. "Where'd ya get those cool tattoos?!"  
  
Malik stiffened. He had been wondering when this would happen........  
  
Our favorite group of exchange students watched, wondering what would happen next.  
  
"It's nothing," Malik said quickly.  
  
"Wow, how much did that cost?" Ron continued.  
  
"I said drop it, ok?!" Malik said, half shouting, as he grabbed a jacket and made his way out of the dormitory.  
  
"God........what's he so touchy about? I just asked a simple question," Ron said crossly.  
  
"Actually, it's not so simple, Ron," Yugi sighed.  
  
"Malik's had it rough, man," Tristan added.  
  
"He's got a good heart, but his past was very hard," Bakura said sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever," Ron said, still angry. "I guess I'll just trust you guys."  
  
**********************************  
  
Malik didn't really know where he was going, he just knew he needed to get out for a few minutes. When he got to the common room, he found Isis having a late night chat with one of her new friends. Malik flopped down on the couch in front of them.  
  
"Um, Isis? Can I-?"  
  
Isis nodded, then turned to her friend. "I'll be there in a minute, Holly," she said, and her friend left. Then she turned to Malik. "So," she said, eyeing her brother. "They asked, didn't they?"  
  
Malik just stared at her for a moment, before asking, "Can you, like, read minds or something?" Isis shook her head, smiling slightly. "Isis," Malik said, voicing the question that had been on his mind the whole day, "d'you think we oughta tell them? About the yamis, I mean, and about the Items?"  
  
Isis sighed, thinking. "Maybe........" she said slowly. "After all, Harry did defeat Voldemort.....and Voldemort is the one after us and our Millennium Items......"  
  
Malik shook his head. "Sister, I don't think the time is right," he said, his voice serious, like in Battle City. "But you are right, we should tell them.........sometime."  
  
Isis got up, nodding, and went up to the girls' dormitory, squeezing Malik's shoulder. He sighed and realized he was alone - just him and his confused thoughts.  
  
***********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Ugh......that turned out more serious than I wanted it to be......gotta go, huge project to finish...... 


	5. Show And Tell

Chapter 5  
  
Show And Tell  
  
Disclaimer: I own Aneko, Kaya, Lindsey, Adara, Leorian, Kaya and Isis' yamis, and the plot. Nothing else. Well.......actually I have some Pop Rocks, and 2 Inu-Yasha mangas, and some crappy anime drawings, and an English - Japanese dictionary......  
  
Mojobubbles: Malik met Y. Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: And he rode his motorcycle!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik: Would you two get over the fact that I have a motorcycle?!?!  
  
Kamilah and Mojobubbles: No.  
  
Kamilah: I wonder if the part where Y. Bakura cuts himself was completely edited it out, or if they're gonna find some way to sort of show it.  
  
Mojobubbles: Evil stupid 4 Kids dubbers........And you know what else? They're butchering all this anime just to make money, which is kinda weird cuz when you push Shift + 4 on your keyboard it makes a $ sign.  
  
Kamilah: Well, if it weren't for 4 Kids, we wouldn't have any version of Yu- Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami: That's true. At least the dub is better than no version at all.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah.......AND I'M GOING TO THE MALL LATER WITH MY FRIEND GINA!!!!!!!!!!!! *sings the fish head song* Fish heads, fish heads, roly poly fish heads! Fish heads, fish heads, eat them up yum!  
  
Inuyasha: NOT THE FISH HEAD SONG!!!!!!  
  
Yami: Ow. You didn't need to scream so loud, Kitty.  
  
Inuyasha: I'M NOT A KITTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tries to beat up Yami*  
  
Mojobubbles: INU STOP IT!!!! *tries to break them up*  
  
Kaya: Hey, Malik, Bakari, wanna do the review responses? *grins evilly*  
  
Review responses:  
  
BMMW - Kaya: Wow......never let your history teacher hear her say that, Kirstie.  
  
Bakari: Hey runt, I'll tell you what snogging means!! *pulls C. Kura off in the corner*  
  
Kaya: Off the chibi! *grabs C. Kura*  
  
Europa - Malik: A FELLOW PYRO!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
All: o_O  
  
Lady Yami - Bakari: You like the seriousness? 'Cause there's not a whole lot of it in this story.  
  
ANYA - Malik: Please don't die.  
  
Kaya: Mojobubbles would not be happy if she killed anyone with her writing.  
  
Daricio - Kaya: Guys, I think she needs to see this review.  
  
Bakari and Malik: *drag Mojobubbles over*  
  
Mojobubbles: F-friend? *eyes get all shiny* Aw, thanks, Daricio!!!!!!! I've got glassies too, 'cept mine are sorta navy blue/indigo-ish. And I've had 'em since fourth grade. I get my Japanese mainly from my English- Japanese dictionary that I got at Barnes & Noble's. Ya might wanna pop in your local one or poke around on their webpage. Also, my dad once bought a book called "The Complete Idiot's Guide to Conversational Japanese" and I use that when I try to form sentences. Here are some webpages that I get some stuff from: Ok, I sort of get what you mean about the idea......I think I could use part of that in the story..... I already have them telling the Harry ppl about the yami thing........except......ooh, MALFOY WILL OVERHEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! Coolness.....inspiration......dontcha just love it?  
  
**********************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
~blah~ Kaya to Yami or Yugi  
  
++blah++ Yugi to Kaya  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
*********************************************  
  
(Special thank ya to Daricio for in a very odd way giving me inspiration for this chappy, and to Kirstie for the lyrics from the fish head song!!)  
  
The next day started out perfectly, but it didn't end that way.  
  
At breakfast, Malik apologized to Ron for yelling at him, and Ron apologized for prying.  
  
Everyone was back to being friends (Kirstie thought it said "back to bleeding friends"......Ra/Kami/God, my handwriting's not that bad!), and things were perfect. Then they heard the announcement. It was during Transfiguration, their last class of the day, and McGonagall told them to pack up a few minutes before the bell. Then she told them that this concerned the exchange students as well. And then she dropped the bomb. (No not that kind of bomb!) "There is going to be a Halloween ball this year."  
  
Some reacted by clapping, others by groaning.  
  
"This is a ball in which the young men ask the young ladies to, er, accompany them," McGonagall continued, unfazed by the mixed reactions. Many of the girls giggled at this announcement, while most of the boys looked less than happy. Malik, Bakura, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey exchanged terrified glances. Just then, the bell rang, and McGonagall asked to speak with the exchange students. Tea waved Harry, Ron, and Hermione along, and they promised to meet up in the common room.  
  
"This is so cool!" Kaya exclaimed when they left the classroom a few minutes later. "I mean, we get to wear whatever we want!"  
  
"You sure it's just us, though?" Tristan asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, yeah, she did tell us to keep it a secret," Yugi pointed out.  
  
"I bet Moneybags over there'll break out one of his swishy coats," Joey laughed, and Kaiba just rolled his eyes and walked ahead of them.  
  
Then it happened - again. The M. Item holders when to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Oh not this /again........../" Yami Malik sneered, emerging from the M. Rod. "This is getting old, Voldemort!" he called out.  
  
"Shut it, Psycho," Bakari retorted, as he and the other yamis emerged from their respective items and standing in front of their lights. Even Kaya's yami came out, who gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
Since this had happened once before, the group was not as badly affected by the Shadow Realm as last time.  
  
"W-who's that?" Bakura asked, pointing to a figure coming out of the haze.  
  
"Malik?" the person called. "Is that you?"  
  
"Oi, Isis, we're over here!" Malik replied, waving as Isis came closer.  
  
"So.......now what?" Bakari asked, tapping his foot impatiently. "Dunno about you all, but I find this really /boring/......."  
  
"Well I could kill one of you to make it a little more interesting, eh, tomb robber?" came the same chilling voice as before.  
  
Bakari shut up. Voldemort knew he had been a tomb robber? Creepy.  
  
"You can't scare us, ya know," Kaya said, feeling bold in the presence of her yami, her brother, and her friends.  
  
"We know what your plan is," Yugi added, nodding.  
  
"I only wanted to give you a warning!" Voldemort replied, fake-pouting. "I will get your Millennium Items, whether you hand them over or I have to kill you to get them."  
  
With that, they were back in the hallways of Hogwarts.  
  
"Don't tell me - you guys went to the Shadow Realm again, right?" Tristan said grimly. They nodded.  
  
"I think maybe we ought to tell Harry and his friends about the items, and the yamis," Tea said thoughtfully.  
  
"But how would we get them ta believe us?" Joey asked, puzzled.  
  
"Simple," Bakura said in a tone so much like his yami it sent chills down their spines. "We give them a demonstration, tomorrow, during free period."  
  
(No, that was not really Bakari talking; it just meant Bakura sounded like him.)  
  
**********************************************  
  
"So, what'd you want to show us?" Harry asked, as the huge group went into an empty classroom the next day. Isis had joined them, too. Yugi looked around.  
  
"Really, I don't know where to start," he said. So they just began talking. Yugi told them about the items, the Shadow Games, and that the items were what Voldemort wanted and that he had taken them to the Shadow Realm twice. He was just about to explain the Shadow Realm when Hermione jumped in.  
  
"/The Shadow Realm?/" she gasped. "I didn't think it existed......"  
  
"What, you read about it?" Ron asked. Hermione gave him a look. Harry ignored them and turned back to the others.  
  
"Vol- I mean, You-Know-Who, wants the Items 'cause of their powers, right?" he asked.  
  
"Well........yeah, but there's something else......" Kaya said, shrugging.  
  
That got Ron and Hermione's attention. "Like what, Kaya?"  
  
"The yamis," Yugi said simply.  
  
"It means 'dark'," Bakura explained. "Yamis are the spirits that live inside the Millennium Items."  
  
"How'd they get in there?" Ron asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, some of them, like the ones in the Ring and Puzzle, were sealed inside them," Yugi explained.  
  
"As a punishment?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope, by accident," Joey said. "Er, I think it was by accident....."  
  
"But who sealed them there?" Harry asked.  
  
"My older brother, the pharaoh," Kaya replied. "The spirit of the Puzzle."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared at her. "D'you mean to say that you're 5000 years old too?!" Ron asked.  
  
Kaya shook her head. "No, my sort-of Item was used to send me across time so that I would be safe from the Shadow Games."  
  
"What about the other yamis? How did they get in there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Those yamis are a reflection of the lighter half's feelings and situations they've been in," Malik said quietly.  
  
"Do you have a yami like that, Malik?" Hermione asked, correctly interpreting his tone. Malik sighed and nodded.  
  
"He's the worst of them all," Malik said, "and he's a murderer. He's killed innocent people, just for the hell of it, and he killed my father." Ignoring the horrified expressions on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces, he continued. "While he was controlling me. But I thought it was the pharaoh - sorry, I mean the spirit of the Puzzle, and Kaya's brother - who killed my father. So basically I was all hell-bent on getting revenge but my sister Isis over here came in and helped me see what a fricking idiot I was being and that's about it." He smiled at the expressions on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "And then to make things even more complicated, I'm Kaya's best friend, and we all lived in ancient Egypt."  
  
(Well, actually, Malik lived underground in the 20th century.......the reason he blamed Yami is that his family was guarding the tomb for the pharaoh's return.....so when Shadi told him it was the pharaoh's will, and that the pharaoh was awakening, and Malik needed to find the pharaoh, Malik blamed the only pharaoh that might be awakening any time soon - Yami. And why won't this FRIGGIN' ant get off my FRIGGIN' keyboard?!)  
  
"And you two have yamis like that too?" Harry asked, nodding toward Isis and Kaya, who nodded in reply.  
  
"Just tell me, how do you expect us to believe that you've got a whole bunch of spirits living in your jewelry?" Ron asked impatiently. Although as soon as he said it, he did remember the rumors about the group.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Did you hear about the new students?"  
  
"Yeah, they're from Brazil!"  
  
"I heard that a couple of 'em have ghosts from Zimbabwe living in their jewelry!"  
  
"No, they're from Greece, and they've got a couple Canadian spirits hanging around with them!"  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
(GET OFF MY KEYBOARD, DAMN ANT!!!!)  
  
"Foolish mortals. I should've expected this," Bakari scoffed, taking control of Bakura's body.  
  
/Just don't scare them, ok, Yami?/  
  
//Fool, I know what I'm doing.//  
  
"Tomb robber, what are you doing?" Yami Yugi asked sternly, taking control of Yugi's body.  
  
"YAMIII!" Kaya squealed happily then running over and hugging him.  
  
"Ky, you're acting like you haven't seen me in months," he said, attempting to pry her off of him.  
  
"Well yeah, you haven't been out in so long!"  
  
"That's perfectly normal," Isis assured Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
Just then, Yugi and Bakura materialized next to their yamis. But the really startling thing was that they were transparent.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"That's normal too," Malik assured, but he was trying not to laugh at Harry, Ron, and Hermione's reaction. "See, it takes a lot of power from the Items when the yami and hikari separate-"  
  
"So, Yugi and Ryou are just tapping into enough power to become transparent?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You catch on fast," Yami said, sounding impressed. Hermione, having never been addressed by the spirit of a pharaoh before, didn't know what to say.  
  
Yugi looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Um, don't tell anyone about this. I don't know what they'd say....."  
  
"So, that's our story," Joey said. "What's yours?"  
  
No one noticed the pale face that had been peering at them the whole time, his cold grey eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
*******************************  
  
(Here we go with the spoilers for more Harry Potter books.)  
  
"So, Sirius Black was actually innocent?" Bakura asked, trying to make sense of the story.  
  
They were sitting in the common room, in a corner so no one would overhear them. (Ok, so now we know they're all really good friends, becuz now they're all sharing their stories and being all in the back and stuff.....yeah.....those of ya that have read the books will know what I mean. *cough* Kirstie *cough*)  
  
Harry nodded. "It was actually Peter Pettigew, who-"  
  
"-was disguised as my pet rat for years," Ron jumped in.  
  
"Remember that letter I got the other day?" Harry asked. "That was from Sirius, and he's in hiding."  
  
"Wow......what a weird day......" Tristan said, stretching in his seat.  
  
"But we did get 3 new friends along the way!" Tea said brightly. (Heh......the friendship queen!!!)  
  
*********************************  
  
It was the following Saturday when the subject of the ball came up.  
  
George Weasley had told Harry that Quidditch practice would be that morning on Friday at breakfast.  
  
"Who's the captain?" he asked, his fork held in midair. Then he noticed George wasn't paying attention. "George? Hello?"  
  
"Ah, Cleopatra........." he said to Isis, bowing. She blushed bright red. Malik and Kaya had to pinch themselves to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry, did you say something?" George said, grinning lopsidedly and turning back to Harry.  
  
"I said, who's the captain?" Harry sighed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Moi!" George said happily. Then he thought. "Or I guess I could've said 'me' in Egyptian or Arabic or whatever they speak in Egypt-" He stopped when Malik jumped up, looking furious.  
  
"Malik, stop!" Isis hissed, grabbing his arm and yanking him back down.  
  
"Sorry," George said, waving his hands. "Didn't mean anything by it!"  
  
"George just likes to joke around, that's all," Ron added.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that," Malik mumbled.  
  
"So.......what's Quidditch?" Tea asked, trying to lighten the mood. (Why is Malik all defensive? *shrugs* I really don't know. He just is.)  
  
("FAMILY PORTRAIT" IS ON DIGITAL DOBBY!!!! I LOVE THAT SONG!!!!!)  
  
"Only the best sport ever!" Ron said enthusiastically. Then he launched into an explanation, which just confused the crap out of them all.  
  
"Uh, you'll see tomorrow," Harry jumped in.  
  
**************************************  
  
"That was so cool!" Joey and Tristan exclaimed as the boys left the Quidditch field that Saturday.  
  
"Amazing," Yugi grinned.  
  
"Awesome," Malik agreed.  
  
"Definitely neat," Bakura chimed in.  
  
The group was settling in to Hogwarts life. Snape hated them of course, as did the Slytherins and Adara Mina, but it was quite a relief to have the Gryffindors on their side.  
  
"So anyway, who are you all taking to that ball thing on Halloween?" Ron asked, watching the girls, who were further ahead.  
  
"You're so lucky, Ron!" Yugi groaned.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's not like you really have to /ask/ Hermione......you both know you're going with each other....." Yugi sighed. Ron grinned in an I'm-so-superior- to-you kind of way.  
  
"So, Yug, who you asking?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"No one, at the moment. What about you, Joey?"  
  
Joey shrugged too. "Might just come by myself," he admitted.  
  
"I know who'd I like to ask........" Tristan said dreamily.  
  
"Tristan and Serenity, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G......." Malik and Yugi sang.  
  
"It's not like that at all!" Tristan yelled defensively.  
  
"Hey, Malik, who're you taking?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well........." Malik looked at the girls ahead of them. "There's one girl I'd kind of like to take......but someone'd kill me if I tried to ask her."  
  
"You want to take Kaya?" Bakura said, guessing correctly.  
  
"Shhh!" Malik said quickly, clamping his hand over Bakura's mouth. "Yugi's yami'd kill me!!"  
  
"But I thought you and Kaya were just friends," Ron said, scratching his head.  
  
"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" Ron said, holding up his hands in surrender. "You don't have to get all defensive! Who're you taking, Harry?"  
  
Harry suddenly looked uncomfortable. "WellmaybeImightaskGinny," he said quickly. Everyone blinked.  
  
"So, um, do you think Kaiba's gonna take anyone?" Yugi asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Kaiba's the anti-social one, right?" Harry asked. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Malik, and Bakura nodded fervently.  
  
"I personally dun think he's gonna take anyone," Joey said, shaking his head. "Hey, whatta about you, Bakura? You takin' anyone?"  
  
Bakura blushed. "Well........there's one girl I sort of like, and I would like to ask her......but my yami wouldn't appreciate it." With that, he walked quickly ahead of them.  
  
"That's not fair!" Ron said loudly. "He can't ask his crush because of a 5000 year old dead tomb robber living in his necklace?!" When it was put that way, it sounded pretty stupid.  
  
******************************************  
  
The girls were discussing the ball as well.  
  
"What are you going to do if you get asked?" Isis asked.  
  
"What, you don't think anyone's gonna ask you?" Isis' friend Holly said, raising her eyebrows. Isis shrugged gracefully. "I think George Weasley really likes you," Holly continued. Isis blushed. Then she glared at Tea and Kaya.  
  
"Don't say anything," she said dangerously.  
  
"Hey, we didn't say anything!" Kaya said, holding up her hands in defense.  
  
"But what would you do if you got asked by someone you don't like?" Tea pondered.  
  
"I'd probably tell them that I was already going with someone, or if it was someone I really hated then I'd tell them the truth," Kaya grinned.  
  
"Who do you think you'll be asked by?" Hermione asked.  
  
The others didn't know what to say.  
  
"I really don't know," Kaya said, voicing what the rest of the girls were thinking. "But I guess we'll just have to wait and see, right?"  
  
**********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Next chapter: "Will You Be My Date?"  
  
Kamilah: The poor boys have to ask the girls!  
  
Boys: \_/  
  
Girls: :P 


	6. Duels And Dates

Chapter 6  
  
Duels and Dates  
  
Disclaimer: If I did own 'em, this would really happen and Aneko, Kaya, Lindsey, Adara, Leorian, Kaya and Isis' yamis would be real characters. Happy?  
  
Mojobubbles: My God, the world is in such a crappy state right now.  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
Mojobubbles: But I think that this is one of the reasons we write fics and read them. In tough times, it's just the little things that make people happy. That's how it was in the Great Depression. So we just gotta keep up hope and appreciate the small things in life that make you smile.  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Yami: Well said, Mojobubbles.  
  
Kamilah: Wow, that was quite......deep.  
  
Mojobubbles: Go troops! We're all here for ya, we're supporting you all the way! *adds U.S. Army to her list of people/things that are the bomb* Now that that's out of the way......Seti is so damn patient with those idiots!  
  
Kamilah: Would ya stop with the "Cat In The Mirror" crap?!  
  
Mojobubbles: But it's so much like Yu-Gi-Oh! it's freaky!  
  
Hermione: Lemme see! *grabs book*  
  
All: o_O  
  
***************************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Evergladelord: Erm.....sounds like you've got quite an interesting yami there.  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: Well, Kaiba doesn't actually ask anyone, but he does end up hanging out with someone....yeah.  
  
Lady Yami: Chibi Kikyo? Interesting.....  
  
Europa: Whoops. I bet that was embarrassing. ^+^  
  
Malik: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! EUROPA'S A PYRO TOO!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: No more Oreos for you!  
  
BMMW: *rolls eyes* Kirstie, that was /Malik/ talking about Kaya. Kaya said nothing at all about asking Malik. Malik was the one who kinda wanted to ask her!!! So nyeah! : P You take stuff too seriously. And it's Tetsusaiga, by the by.  
  
Daricio: KYAAA! *jumps backward* Yes, you got my attention........I know how it is.....there are all these boys that tease me all the time, but sometimes I wonder if they actually like me. But if I found out.....whoo boy.....that'd be so freaking messed up.....ok, getting off track now. ^+^U I read your bio, and the "dimension the potato" thing is from my bio, but it was my friend Kirstie who said it. *points upward to her response to BMMW's review* 'Dere da same person! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! And guess what else? You and me are both a Taurus!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that so cool?!? And one more thing: I e-mailed you a couple of days ago. Did you get it?  
  
************************************  
  
Symbol thingies:  
  
~blah~ Kaya to Yami or Yugi  
  
++blah++ Yugi to Kaya  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
*****************************************  
  
If it weren't for Malfoy, Yugi probably never would have met Lindsey Mansfield.  
  
The group was walking down the halls after Potions with the Slytherins to Defense Against the Dark Arts when Malfoy stepped in front of them, blocking their path. (Like, when Malik was runnin' around doing wheelies on his motorcycle and then Y. Bakura jumped in front of him.....that was the best.....I cracked up. I actually thought Malik was gonna fall off the motorcycle for a minute.)  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked impatiently.  
  
"This is just like you, Potter," Malfoy said sounding bored. "Befriending the Muggle scum Dumbledore manages to drag in every year......."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Ron said, making a face. "No one wants to listen to your crap."  
  
"Who would listen to you, Weasley?" Malfoy said, sounding amused. "They may be Muggles, but I bet they can do more magic than you!" He began to walk away, leaving them confused. Then he called over his shoulder, "After all, they've got those Millennium Items, and they're possessed with those weird spirits!!"  
  
"How.....how did he find out?" Bakura whispered.  
  
*****************************************  
  
That night in the common room, the friends attracted some very odd looks from their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
"Malfoy must have told all the Slytherins, because they confronted me today as well," Isis sighed.  
  
"This is gonna be all over the school by next week!" Kaya groaned.  
  
"And who gives this Malfoy the right to judge people by their magical ability?!" Yugi added angrily.  
  
"You tell 'em, Yug," Joey grinned, hi-fiving Yugi.  
  
"Malfoy never has anything worth hearing to say anyway," Hermione added matter-of-factly. "Just ignore him."  
  
"Hermione's right," added a new voice.  
  
"Hi Lindsey," Hermione said, waving to the new girl. "This is Lindsey Mansfield, by the way."  
  
After the introductions were made, Lindsey went on to say, "Malfoy just thinks he's so great, but it's all talk. The stuff he said today was just a whole bunch of lies he made up to make you sound bad."  
  
The group looked at each other uneasily. "What?" Lindsey asked. "Did I say something?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. "Um........" Then an idea came to him. "Duel Monsters!"  
  
"Yugi, you're a genius!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"I forgot I brought my deck at all!" Kaya said.  
  
Kaiba, sitting across the room, smirked. Maybe he'd break out his deck as well, and wipe the floor with these wizards.  
  
"'Duel Monsters'? I think I've read about that," Hermione said thoughtfully. "It's a Japanese card game, right?"  
  
Joey nodded. "It's the best!"  
  
"It's based on a game that was played in ancient Egypt," Isis added eagerly, glad for a distraction from the day's events.  
  
"That's where I learned to play it," Kaya added importantly. "I learned it from the best," she said, nodding toward the M. Puzzle.  
  
"Hey Kaya," Malik said mischievously. "Get your brother to duel me." By this time, others had joined the group.  
  
"But she doesn't have a brother, does she?" one of the Gryffindors mused.  
  
~Hey Yami, you willing to duel Malik?~  
  
~~But Kaya, what about all the others?~~  
  
~Didn't you see all the weird looks they were giving us? I don't think they'd be very surprised.~  
  
~~.........~~  
  
~C'mon, Yami, you never back down from a challenge! You're the freaking King of Games!!!~  
  
That did it.  
  
//Yugi, I'm coming out.//  
  
/Whoo boy.......it's going to be WW3....../  
  
(Oh God/Kami/Ra.......I do NOT like writing duels.....)  
  
In a flash of light, Yami had come out of the puzzle.  
  
The Gryffindors gave a collective gasp.  
  
"Long time no see, pharaoh," Malik smirked.  
  
"Let's do this, Malik," Yami said. Kaya scooted away.  
  
'Yami's got his game face on.....' she though uneasily.  
  
(Heh, just like that one Battle City episode, where Kaiba is about to duel Joey, Mokuba starts scooting away from Kaiba. It's like, "Uh-oh.....Seto's dueling.....he's got his game face on.....")  
  
They both got their decks.  
  
"No god cards. Agreed?" Yami suggested, sorting through is deck and removing Sclyther (uh, did I spell that right?) the Sky Dragon. Malik sighed and took out his Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
"Oh, alright," he sighed. (I think god cards would make this really complicated, and they're just dueling for fun.) "Well, if we can't use god cards, then let's add some stakes to make this a lil more interesting," Malik said, a mischievous grin crossing his face. (So......I guess they're not just dueling for fun.....*sigh* Thanks a lot Malik, going off and ruining my plans.....WHO'S THE AUTHOR HERE, HUH?!?)  
  
"Something about the look on your face tells me I should be scared," Ron muttered to Bakura.  
  
"These two are unbelievably competitive......"  
  
"I thought you said you guys are all friends now?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Oh, we are," Malik said, shuffling his deck. "It's just that in Duel Monsters," he turned to Yami, and lowered his voice, "there's no room for friendships!"  
  
They all rolled their eyes. "Malik, that's not true!" Tea cried.  
  
"Te, I think he was just joking...." Joey said. (OH MY GOD ITS "IRIS"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVEN'T HEARD THAT SONG IN SO FREAKING LONG!!!!!!!! Hey you know who that song really fits?  
  
Inuyasha: Oh gods.......you mean me, right?  
  
Mojobubbles: *nods*  
  
Kamilah: I smell a songfic......)  
  
"Anyway, what are the stakes?" prompted Tristan.  
  
"How about if I win," Malik said thoughtfully, "Yami has to be my slave for a week!"  
  
"Not mindslave, right? Just slave?" Bakura asked anxiously.  
  
"Yeah, my mindslaving days are over, Bakura," Malik grinned. Then he turned to Yami. "So, what do you say?" Yami nodded.  
  
Kaya grabbed Yami and whispered something in his ear. Yami smiled in a very devious and un-Yami-ish way.  
  
"Alright, Malik: if I win, then we get to pick which girl you have to take to the Halloween ball."  
  
Malik grinned. "This should be good...."  
  
And the duel began.  
  
*********************************  
  
(Ok, now I haven't had much experience writing duels. I wrote one for "Pokeduelsmon" and I think it turned out pretty decent, so......lemme know how this one is.)  
  
By now, everyone in the room was intensely watching the duel. Malik began by summoning Mystic Clown in attack mode and playing a card face down.  
  
"I summon Skull Red Bird, in attack mode, and attack your Mystic Clown. You lose 50 life points," Yami said smugly.  
  
(I HATE "PICTURE"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S ON EVERY FREAKING STATION!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
'Oh Ra.....I forgot my face-down Castle Walls....it's been too long since I've last dueled......' Malik thought, facefaulting.  
  
"Okay, I play Ansatsu in attack mode," Malik said aloud, "and I attack your Skull Red Bird."  
  
"So, now Malik has 1950 life points, and Yami has 1850 life points," Kaya said, trying in vain to explain the action to the Gryffindors around her.  
  
"Alright, then I play this card in defense mode," Malik stated, laying two cards face down on the field. "And I lay this magic card face down," he added.  
  
(GUESS WHAT I DID?!  
  
Kamilah: Chill, aibou. It's not /that/ special when someone calls a station to request a song.  
  
Mojobubbles: Shut up! What did I just say about little things and being amused?!)  
  
'I bet his face down magic card is a trap,' Yami thought. 'Ra.....does he think I'd fall for something like that?' He drew a card. "Then I play Swordstalker in attack mode, and Shadow of Eyes." He stopped and studied Malik's expression. "You know what that means, don't you?"  
  
"It means any cards I play in defense mode have to be switched to attack mode," Malik said, but he looked happy. He flipped over his monster, and Yami groaned. "It's a Bubonic Vermin," Malik smirked. "You know what that means, don't you, pharaoh?"  
  
"I know, I know. Whenever a Bubonic Vermin is flipped, you get to draw a new one from your deck and place it face down in defense mode," Yami sighed.  
  
"Oh, I get it. Because of that Shadow of Eyes, he's just got to keep summoning Bubonic Vermin until he runs out.....er, right?" Ron asked Bakura hesitantly.  
  
"Exactly," Bakura nodded.  
  
'So.....he must be trying to build his defenses, so that I can't directly attack his life points,' Yami thought, as Malik drew 3 more Bubonic Vermin cards.  
  
"I'm all out," he said calmly.  
  
"I don't get it," Lindsey said. But she was not just referring to the duel. Something weird had happened to Yugi. It was just like what Malfoy had said. Something about being possessed by spirits? Was that true? She shook her head. She'd miss the duel if she didn't focus.  
  
Then it was Malik's turn.  
  
"I play Wingweaver in attack mode," he said. "And I attack your Swordstalker!"  
  
Yami's life points were lowered to 1100. He frowned. "Alright, my turn." He drew a card and smiled. "I play Change of Heart!"  
  
"I didn't know he had that card," Kaya said thoughtfully, cocking her head. The other Gryffindors were totally lost.  
  
"I'm going to use my Change of Heart to control your Wingweaver. And I'll attack your Bubonic Vermin cards!"  
  
Malik stared in shock as the cards were wiped out, along with his life points.  
  
"I win," Yami said calmly, smirking, as he put his cards away.  
  
"So," Tristan said gleefully, "who does he have to ask out?"  
  
Kaya looked around at the other Gryffindors. One was missing, and she soon realized who it was. She leaned forward and whispered her idea to Yami.  
  
Yami looked at Malik, who was anxiously awaiting his fate.  
  
"Malik, you have to ask out.........Adara Mina."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"  
  
*******************************  
  
(Kamilah: Oh boy......she's listening to her anime MP3s again.........  
  
Mojobubbles: *attempting to sing along to "No More Words"* Um, shoushite bokutachi wa!!! And, uh, I don't know the words to this one yet!! Moshimo, and, um, yeah.  
  
Inuyasha: *dryly* Do you even know what any of those words mean?  
  
Mojobubbles: "Bokutachi" means "we"!!  
  
Inuyasha: But who is saying it, a boy or a girl?  
  
Mojobubbles: A boy. I do know some Jap so there! :P)  
  
"It's not enough," Lindsey said in a low whisper to the girls that night in the girl's dormitory. "I mean, what if Adara refuses? Then there's no point."  
  
"What if we do this: dare Adara to go with the first boy that asks her?" Hermione guessed.  
  
"Perfect!" Isis said happily, rubbing her hands together. (Mojobubbles: Eurgh....*is remembering her freaky weird math teacher from 6th grade*) The other girls gave her an odd look.  
  
"What?" Isis shrugged. "I finally get to get back at my brother for all those pranks he played on me."  
  
'Even though that was about 5000 years ago.....' Kaya thought, but she didn't say anything.  
  
(Ok, this one I sort of know......*is trying to sing along to "Ashita Moshi Kimi Ga Kowaredem"* *gives up* Eh, I know some of the English words.......)  
  
"We'll have to ask her tomorrow," Hermione said quietly. The other girls nodded.  
  
*********************************  
  
(Ok, now this part's kinda sad too)  
  
Bakari stood impatiently next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Malik said he wanted to have a word, but he wasn't there yet.  
  
The Egyptian had seemed kind of peeved when he said he wanted to meet Bakari that night, but the tomb robber didn't know what he possibly could've done /this/ time. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Malik coming down the stairs.  
  
(Kamilah: Now she's got on "My Will" from Inu-Yasha......  
  
Mojobubbles: I've heard both the English and Jap versions of this song, and I actually like the Jap better.)  
  
"What'd ya wanna talk about?" Bakari asked impatiently.  
  
"What would you do if Bakura wanted to ask someone out to this Halloween dance thing?" Malik said, folding his arms.  
  
Bakari blinked. That wasn't at all what he was expecting. Then he got defensive. "I don't get it! Why does everyone think I'm intent on making him miserable?!"  
  
"You care about him, don't you?" Malik said, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"The way I see it, if Bakura dies, then I die, and I need him to take over the world," Bakari shrugged.  
  
"You're still hanging on that take-over-the-world thing, aren't you?" Malik sighed.  
  
"Yeah. And come to think of it, you never gave me the Millennium Rod, did you?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "Look, Bakari, taking over the world is a lot harder than you think. Believe me, I should know."  
  
Bakari said nothing.  
  
"Look, if you're gonna use Bakura to take over the world, don't you think you should let him be happy for a while?"  
  
Bakari still said nothing.  
  
"Bakari, are you listening?!"  
  
Bakari looked up, and Malik was startled at the pained look in his friend's brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura's so naïve," he growled, trying to mask his feelings. "He doesn't know anything about real life. One day, he's going to have it all taken away-" Malik cut him off.  
  
"That's already happened," Malik said darkly. "You've never heard of Amane? She was Bakura's younger sister."  
  
"What?!" Bakari interjected sharply. "I've never met her......."  
  
"Key word, Bakari: she /was/ his sister," Malik replied. "She died when she was only 7, and Bakura was 11." Bakari said nothing.  
  
"You had a sister too, didn't you?!" Malik gasped, correctly interpreting Bakari's silence.  
  
"Ain," Bakari said softly. "That was her name, Ain."  
  
"Where-?"  
  
"She died a long time ago, ok?! So just......drop it."  
  
An uncomfortable silence built between the two.  
  
"Um, Malik, does Bakura want to.....?"  
  
"Yeah, he does. But he said that you wouldn't like it if he asked her." Malik looked at him questioningly. "Who do you think it could be?"  
  
(MY COMPUTER IS EEEEEVIIIILLLL!!!!  
  
Kamilah: *dryly* So she's renamed it Kikyo.  
  
Mojobubbles: It used to be Yakkul, as in Yakkul from Princess Mononoke, but it got too evil.)  
  
"Do you think........maybe he thinks I'll get mad?" Bakari pondered. "Maybe he thinks I'd be offended if he asked her, because........he thinks......it's someone I like too......" They looked at each other, realization dawning on both their faces.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh.......I get it now......."  
  
********************************  
  
//Just do it, fool.//  
  
/Yami, are you sure? What if she says no?/  
  
//How the hell could she do that?//  
  
Bakura cocked his head to one side. Had his yami just complimented him?  
  
It was Monday, a few days after the duel and Bakari and Malik's discussion.  
  
Bakura had finally told his yami who he liked, and was currently attempting to work up the nerve to ask her.  
  
It was late afternoon, and the Gryffindors were congregating in the common room. Yugi was teaching a small group, Lindsey among them, how to play Duel Monsters. Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Malik were attempting to make sense of their homework, while Hermione, Holly (Isis' friend, remember her?), and Isis were discussing......something. Kaya was........somewhere.  
  
Just then, the portrait hole swung open and Adara swept in, marching rather than walking, with a determined look on her face. When she passed, Tristan and Joey immediately began teasing Malik, who did this kinda face: -_- She stomped up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Kaya flashed a triumphant smile to the other girls, and Bakura felt his heart skip a beat. (Aww.......)  
  
//Go! GO!//  
  
/I'M GOING!/  
  
He got up, took a deep breath, and walked up to Kaya.  
  
"Um, can I, erm, have a word?" he stumbled.  
  
"Sure," Kaya said, still reveling in her victory. She had dared Adara to go with the first person who asked her!  
  
Bakura took Kaya off into the corner.  
  
"Uh, are you ok Bakura?" she asked.  
  
"I was wondering........wannagoballwithme?" Bakura rushed. (Hey, remember that from GoF? ^_~)  
  
"Did you just ask me to go to the ball with you?" Kaya gaped. Bakura nodded, blushing furiously. (OhmyRa, that is soooooooooooooooo kawaii!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: But haven't you seen Bakura gamble before?  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah. There's this manga cover, and it's from Battle City, 'cause they're all in Battle City clothes, and they're at some club-ish thing. Joey is leaning against some thing, Tristan is playing pool, Tea is leaning against the pool table looking ditzy, Yami is sitting on a broken TV, and Bakura is in the corner playing a slot machine. ^^)  
  
Kaya blushed too. "Hey, why not? That'd be really fun." She shook her head, as if attempting to get rid of the blush. "Sure Bakura, I'll go with you!" Bakura smiled.  
  
"Great......."  
  
He walked over and slumped into the chair next to Tristan.  
  
"Did you just do what I think you did?" he gasped. Bakura nodded, breathing deeply.  
  
"Man, Bakura's the first one with a date!" Joey moaned jealously.  
  
Bakura just smiled.  
  
******************************  
  
Everything tensed up for the school over the next couple weeks. The girls moved in packs, worried about who might ask them to the dance. The boys were all trying to work up the nerve to ask the girls out, and worrying about being rejected.  
  
After Yami kept bugging him, Yugi finally admitted who he wanted to ask: Lindsey.  
  
The two dueled nearly every night, and Lindsey found she had a knack for the game. So, one night, after the duel, Yugi asked her.  
  
"So.....Lindsey, are you going with anyone to the ball yet?"  
  
"No......why, Yugi?"  
  
"Um, nothing.....just curious."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, have you asked anyone?" Lindsey asked, wondering if he could possibly want to ask her.  
  
"No......so I was wondering, do you want to, um, go with me?" Yugi asked, pretending to shuffle his deck so Lindsey wouldn't see how red he was.  
  
"Sure," Lindsey said, smiling embarrassedly.  
  
Yugi could've jumped up and hugged her, but he managed to control himself.  
  
"Well, uh, I've gotta go finish my homework......Snape's essays are the worst," Lindsey said, tossing her hair over her shoulder and laughing. Yugi nodded, then frowned when he heard his dark half laughing his ass off in his soul room.  
  
/Shut up, Yami./  
  
*********************************  
  
"I know I still have to ask her!" Malik said hotly, glaring at Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Just go and get it over with, mate," Bakura said soothingly.  
  
"Fine." Malik sent them all one more glare, then stalked over to Adara.  
  
"Hey, Adara, you wanna go to that dance thing with me?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Wow......that's what I call being frank," Tea said, shaking her head.  
  
Adara stared at him, apparently too appalled to speak.  
  
Then she remembered the dare.  
  
'*&%!%^*#^@#@)*#!~#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' she screamed mentally.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you," Adara finally said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Um......ok," Malik turned around and walked back to the group, and glaring at them when they burst into laughter.  
  
*******************************  
  
(Phew......only one more of these to go!)  
  
Both Kaya and Yugi pestered Yami to come to the ball, but to no avail.  
  
But that was before the incident outside Hermione and Isis' ancient runes class. (Did I mention that Hermione is taking 7th year ancient runes? Anyway, she is.)  
  
The classes were changing, and it was their free period. Yugi and Joey were going to ask Professor McGonagall a question about the homework, and their path took them right past the ancient runes classroom.  
  
The Slytherins in that class were surrounding Isis and Hermione.  
  
"Aw, look at that!" jeered one. "The Muggle-born, and the Muggle! Isn't that just perfect!"  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?" Isis asked coolly, turning and beginning to walk away, Hermione behind her. (Uh-huh, go Isis, go Isis ;P)  
  
The crowd all ooooooooh-ed. Yugi and Joey were at the back of the crowd, trying and failing to get to the front.  
  
"Nope, I could come up with much worse. Like, some situation...."  
  
Isis turned to the Slytherin and raised her eyebrows. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Could be," the Slytherin replied, just as calmly. "I bet Dumbledore's told you all about our rules, though, and I'm sure you know that you wouldn't be allowed to use that freaky necklace thing of yours. But then, I have my wand," he fingered it as he spoke, "and that's a different story."  
  
Before anyone could react, he had pointed it at Isis and shouted "/Rictusempra!/" (A real spell from the CoS movie and game, might I add. Uh, dun remember if it's in the books.)  
  
She was flung backward against the wall. The crowd reacted very loudly, the Slytherins cheering, the members of other houses shouting in outrage.  
  
"Enough!!!" someone shouted. The students froze, sure it was a teacher, but it wasn't. It was Yami Yugi. Everyone parted to let him through.  
  
He went over to Isis and crouched down. "Are you alright?" he asked, his violet eyes anxious. Isis touched the back of her head. It was bleeding, but only slightly. She nodded, and Yami stretched out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Pharaoh, you shouldn't be here....." she said, her voice anxious as well.  
  
"Pharaoh?!"  
  
"Oh my God! He's one of those spirits!" The crowd began to panic.  
  
"That will be quite enough!" came McGonagall's shrill and angry voice. The crowd dispersed, heading back to their common rooms to undoubtedly report what they had seen.  
  
McGonagall strode to where Hermione, Joey, Isis, and Yami were standing. Yami and Isis realized they were still holding hands and let go, both turning rather red. (*snigger*) If she noticed, McGonagall didn't say anything.  
  
"An unprovoked attack on one of my students....disgraceful. Which Slytherin attacked you, Ishtar?"  
  
"I do not know his name," Isis said shaking her head. She stopped; the back of her head was pretty painful.  
  
McGonagall must have noticed, because she turned to Yami and said, "Mr. Moto......er.....will you accompany Miss Ishtar to the hospital wing?"  
  
Yami nodded, concluding from McGonagall's apprehension that she knew of their situation.  
  
(Malik: Ra....she got hyper after eating freakin' /cheese cubes/ and seeing me take my shirt off....this kid has problems.  
  
Mojobubbles: Kirstie put tape over her mouth so she wouldn't scream!!! *laughs* But it didn't work. ^_^)  
  
In the hospital wing, Isis sat on the bed, Yami next to it, his arms folded, as Madame Pomfrey applied a bandage soaked in a potion to the cut. It stung, but Isis could already feel the cut healing. (Wow fast huh? Wish I had some of that for papercuts!)  
  
"You can go back to class in a moment, Miss Ishtar," Madam Pomfrey said absently, walking into her office to get something. "Just sit and rest for a moment."  
  
Yami and Isis said nothing. The silence was pretty awkward.  
  
"So.....I suppose the secret is out......about us, I mean," Isis said, trying to break the silence.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Will you reconsider going to the Halloween ball, then?"  
  
Yami was surprised. "I.....suppose...." Then he turned to Isis. "Has anyone asked you?"  
  
She shook her head, looking slightly embarrassed. Yami looked embarrassed too.  
  
'Oh gods.....is he planning to ask....me?' Isis thought, beginning to panic.  
  
"Will......er, maybe.....willyougowithme?" Yami asked in a rush, blushing.  
  
Isis nodded, a bit too surprised for words.  
  
"Well, then.....I'll just go...." Yami said, clearing his throat. "The others are probably wondering, you know...."  
  
Isis nodded quickly. Yami, still blushing, left the room.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Sister!" Malik exclaimed, jumping up and running to Isis as soon as she entered the common room.  
  
"Aww, how cute...." Fred Weasley muttered, causing the other Gryffindors to begin to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
"When I find that Slytherin.......I'm gonna kick his ass....." Malik muttered. Then he turned back to Isis. "What happened anyway? The pharaoh seemed all nervous and he wouldn't talk......and why are you so red......and.......oh my Ra......." Before he could say anything else, Holly grabbed Isis and dragged her to the corner with their other friends.  
  
"Spill it!" Kaya said eagerly. "Who asked you?"  
  
Isis tried to look politely confused.  
  
"Come off it, Isis, you're bright red!" Hermione said. "Who asked you?"  
  
"I'm red? That's odd....." Isis said calmly.  
  
"Aw, fine, be that way," Holly sighed. "Keeping these things from your own friends....."  
  
Just then, George came up to them. "Excuse me, Isis," he said, bowing. "But I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Halloween ball."  
  
Isis started blushing. "I-I'm afraid I can't. I've already been asked."  
  
"Oh," George said. "Whoops, sorry. Well, see ya around!" Then he walked off.  
  
"Who asked you!?" Kaya shouted, grabbing her friend's arm.  
  
"Your brother," Isis murmured.  
  
"The pharaoh did whaaaaaaat?!?" Malik gasped.  
  
"Well gee Malik, thanks for giving us a little privacy," Kaya said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ok," he said, pointing to Kaya. "You're brother is seriously whacked out! I can't ask his sister, and then he goes and asks /my sister/?! And dun give me any of that he's-the-pharaoh-crap, because Yami's been DEAD for about 5000 years!"  
  
He stopped finally, and looked around, and saw the Gryffindors staring at him.  
  
"/Now/ you've done it," Tristan groaned.  
  
"Well, I guess we got some explaining to do, huh?" Kaya said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Malik just laughed nervously.  
  
************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Uh-oh! Now the secret's out, and Yugi and the others have some major explaining to do. And why did Yami ask Isis out? Teenage hormones - or something else? And will Malik and Adara get through Halloween night without killing each other, or maybe find they're not as different as they thought? Find out next time on "Harry Potter and the Hunt: The Big Night"! See ya then!  
  
Kamilah: Aibou you are not Kagome!!!! *sigh* At the end of every Inu-Yasha, Kagome starts talking about what the next episode will be like. *rolls eyes* You are totally and utterly obsessed.......  
  
Mojobubbles: *grins* Wow, this is the longest chapter of this story yet.....it's about 4 pages shorter than my longest chapter ever, which was in Pokeduelsmon and it was about 35 pages long.......AND MY B-DAY IS NEXT MONTH, WHOOT!!!  
  
Kamilah: Yeah......so......review. 


	7. The Big Night

Chapter 7  
  
The Big Night  
  
Disclaimer: Uh.....can't think of anything witty to say. I only own the characters you don't recognize. *thinks* That ought to be a tear-off calendar.......you know, a witty disclaimer for every day of the year.....*sigh*  
  
Note 1: There's some information concerning this story at the end of the chapter, just to let ya'll know.  
  
Kamilah: Aibou, now they're gonna think you're giving up on the story.  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh.....well that's not it......I'm sticking with this story!  
  
Note 2: I am so sorry it's been so long since I last updated! I got a bit distracted by "Tatakai Yuki" and I went to Texas, and lately I've been suffering writer's block on this story, and I've been slightly depressed......  
  
Mojobubbles: MY FIELDTRIP WAS SO COOL! I went to Baltimore and it was cool!!! We had a lot of fun. I dunno if I ever told you, but my friend Kirstie had a dream where she was in a class with Bakura, and when she asked him what his name was, he said it was Richard. So, anyway, we saw a sea turtle at the national aquarium, and we named it Richard!!! And the other turtles were Richard the 2, then the 3, and so on.  
  
Kagome: How many Richards were there?  
  
Kamilah: I think they got up to Richard the 29.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep!! And then me and Kirstie found a sea turtle plushie and we each got one and yes they are named Richard.  
  
Y. Malik: And you saw me!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah! We saw a boat that looked a lot like the boat that Malik has, and me, Kirstie, and Abby were like, "Where's Malik?!" Then we saw this guy at the front of the boat, and we thought that was Malik, but he was wearing orange-gold pants and a dark t-shirt like Y. Malik.  
  
Kamilah: And those of you with rare cards ought to be careful! Aibou saw American Rare Hunters!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep. It was this little group of people in neon hoods. ^_^  
  
Yami: Is she.......?  
  
Kamilah: -Inu-Yasha high? Nope, she's just randomly hyper. Like always.  
  
Mojobubbles: Hence the penname. And I get AOL instant messaging for my birthday, which is NEXT MONTH!!!!! Although about Inu-Yasha......that was soooooooooooooooooooooooo kawaii!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Can we please /not/ bring this up!?  
  
Mojobubbles: But it was sooooooooo freaking kawaii when you hugged Kagome!!  
  
Inuyasha: ^ -_,__,_- ^  
  
Sesshomaru: *looks amused*  
  
Mojobubbles: *to Sesshomaru* Boy, do you have one helluva chest!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^@_,__,_@^  
  
Kamilah: Mooooooooving on........  
  
Mojobubbles: .....yah. Anyway.........I'm drinking diet vanilla Coke right now!!!!  
  
Malik: Oh dear Ra......is it caffeine free?  
  
Mojobubbles: I really don't know. It doesn't say there is caffeine-  
  
All: *sigh with relief*  
  
Mojobubbles: But then it doesn't say that it's caffeine free, either. *grins evilly*  
  
All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Arian Starswing: Funky penname. ^_~ I didn't think of that! That /will/ be funny when Yami meets Malfoy.....*grins*  
  
Daricio: COOLNESS! I MADE GOOD PAIRINGS!! Although half of them involve original characters.......*sweatdrop* But not Yami/Isis.....that is da BOMB! Why won't more people use that??? Ok now /I'm/ babbling......IT'S CONTAGIOUS!!!!! HIDE THE CHILDREN!!!!!!!  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Nope, it was Kura who was gambling. The hair's not spiky like when he's Y. Kura. DAMN YOU EVIL PERSON WHO HAS LOTS OF CARDS!!!!!! *sits back and ponders* I still can't get over the fact that we're friends now......I mean, we kinda hated each other in elementary school.......weirdness.  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: *shakes BECA* DON'T DIE, DAMMIT!!!!  
  
Europa: Well actually they're not tattoos, but some big ol' story, and they call it the pharaoh's memory, and he got it carved into his back with a white-hot knife when he was ten!!!!! Cheery, huh? ^_~ Yeah. Cheese cubes rule!!!! BOW TO THE CHEESE CUBES!!!!  
  
Evergladelord: Well, if he does that then that totally screws up Kaiba falling in love with a Slytherin!!!! And you did NOT just hear that........*shifty eyes*  
  
*************************************  
  
Happy little symbol things:  
  
~blah~ Kaya to Yami or Yugi  
  
++blah++ Yugi to Kaya  
  
~~blah~~ Yami to Kaya  
  
/blah/ hikari to yami  
  
//blah// yami to hikari  
  
[blah] someone thinking to themselves  
  
********************************  
  
"We've got charms, c'mon!" Ron called, waving his friends on. The people in the hall stopped and stared, and some began whispering. Ever since the day Malik had blurted out that Yami was a pharaoh and the Slytherin attacked Isis, odd looks and mutterings followed the crew wherever they went.  
  
Of course, no one seemed to be very antagonistic toward them, unless you counted the Slytherins, of course, but they were hostile toward pretty much everyone except themselves.  
  
As Halloween grew closer, the excitement grew higher.  
  
A few of the teachers, like Flitwick, even gave up trying to teach anything on the day before Halloween. So that day in Charms, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lindsey, and the Domino-gang were discussing the ball.  
  
The girls were discussing what they would wear, while the boys were discussing when Malik and Adara would kill each other.  
  
A lot of the students found it strange yet impressive that this Yugi, Bakura, Kaya, Malik, and Isis had these special items that could probably destroy the world if one had enough of them. And of course, Malfoy didn't like that. Every morning, he would find some new way to insult them and tell it loudly to the Slytherin table.  
  
"You know, I think I see why they all love him so much," Kaya said Halloween morning, sitting down and jerking her head towards the Slytherin table. "I bet he's real good at Quidditch, what with that AERODYNAMIC HEAD OF HIS!" she finished, raising her voice. The Gryffindors all laughed loudly, even though it really wasn't that funny. They were giddy with excitement.  
  
The Slytherins turned and glared at her, but she pretended not to notice.  
  
"Blahdee blahdee blah....." She turned to the Slytherins. "What do you want!?"  
  
(Yep, that really happened. The preps were giving us odd looks, so I called this one, Victoria (Ra/Kami/God, I absolutely loathe that girl.....) Yubaba, as in Yubaba from "Spirited Away" and she didn't get it, of course (anime-deprived fools!!) and even though it wasn't that funny, me and my friends just cracked up. Then she and her stupid lil friends kept staring at us and Kirstie went, "Blahdee blahdee blah.....*glare at preps* What do you want?!")  
  
"Don't mind her," Yami said, taking control of Yugi's body and gesturing to Kaya. "This is how she gets when she's excited."  
  
(Wow, that's how I get too! ^_~)  
  
The Gryffindors eyed him uneasily.  
  
Joey sighed. "Look, he ain't gonna hurt ya unless ya threaten us."  
  
(AH! AH! I'VE WRITTEN MYSELF INTO A CORNER! HOW DO I MOVE ON?!?!)  
  
The uncomfortable atmosphere disappeared as soon as the food magically appeared on the table as usual.  
  
Of course, it had been a bit of a shock the first time it had happened for Yugi and the gang.  
  
But their shock was soon forgotten when they started eating the house-elves delicious cooking.  
  
Now, they headed out to the Quidditch field to watch Harry and the other Gryffindors on the team practice before they had lunch.  
  
(Did I mention this is taking place on Saturday? Because it is.)  
  
(Phew! I wrote myself back out of the corner! Thank the song "Groovy!" from Card Captor Sakura. It's on my burned Jap. anime CD and can be found on animelyrics.com (add the www. of course)  
  
*****************************  
  
"The Firebolt's so cool!" Tristan was saying as they headed into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Harry just grinned and shook his head.  
  
As soon as they were finished, Kaya, Hermione, Isis, Lindsey, and Tea excused themselves and ran off.  
  
"They need /four hours/ to get ready?!" Joey gaped after them.  
  
"That's how long Hermione needed last year," Ron replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Girls," Malik finished, making a face.  
  
**********************************  
  
All the girls in Gryffindor soon joined Kaya, Hermione, Isis, Tea, and Lindsey, and their giggles could be heard all the way down in the common room.  
  
"What da heck is so funny?" Joey said, looking up from his duel with Yugi. The boys took this opportunity to duel each other and the other Gryffindors. Harry was dueling Bakura, who was trying to keep his yami from coming out and kicking Harry's butt, and Ron was losing spectacularly to Malik. He probably would be doing better if Tristan would stop trying to give him hints.  
  
Up in the girls' dormitory, they were all very giddy. Even Isis, who seemed to be infected by their excitement.  
  
(Picture that. *pictures it* *bursts out laughing*  
  
Isis: -_-)  
  
Finally, about an hour before the ball began, the boys went into their own dormitory to change into their dress robes. They were rather excited as well, but not to the same extent as the girls.  
  
"Let's go," Malik said solemnly, looking around at his comrades.  
  
Joey grinned. "See, Malik's nervous, 'cause he's afraid his date's gonna kill him!"  
  
"I am not afraid of Adara! If she tries to kill me I'll just Millennium-Rod her. And you know what?" Malik scowled. "Yugi, tell Yami and Kaya that if I die, it'll be they're faults."  
  
********************************  
  
Finally, the Gryffindor boys left the dormitory for the common room.  
  
"Oy!" Fred Weasley yelled up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Are you all ready yet?"  
  
"We'll be down soon!" Katie Bell yelled back, and then she and the other girls erupted in giggles once again.  
  
The boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"Probably trying to make a big entrance," Seamus Finnigan said knowingly. (That really is how J.K. spells it.....weird. Kikyo doesn't like that name.  
  
The real Kikyo: Would you stop calling you computer that?!  
  
Mojobubbles: Hm.....let me think about that - no.)  
  
They entered the Great Hall, and Malfoy nudged the other Slytherins and said loudly, "What a surprise!! None of the Gryffindors could get dates!" The Slytherins all laughed uproariously.  
  
"That kid is so annoying!" Yugi remarked.  
  
"You're just now figuring that out?" Ron said.  
  
"Hey Yugi, where's the pharaoh?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What's it to you, Bakari?" Yugi asked innocently.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Bakari gasped.  
  
Yugi just gave him a look.  
  
"Err, right," Bakari sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, he's still in the dormitory. He's trying to make a big entrance too."  
  
Just then, the door opened, and the girls from Gryffindor strode in.  
  
There was only one word to describe it - wow.  
  
"I think they've made an entrance....." Harry said, and the others nodded.  
  
The boys all walked up and found their respective dates.  
  
Harry could hardly recognize Ginny; she looked very different in dress robes of deep blue that set off her red hair.  
  
Hermione was wearing the same blue dress robes she had worn at the Christmas ball in their fourth year, but she still looked fantastic. Ron, dumbstruck, led her away to the dance floor.  
  
Bakura smiled; Kaya had worn her magenta/purple kimono (they (the dudes from Japan) all got to ware whatever they want, remember?), and it brought out the color of her eyes and the purple/red tints in her hair.  
  
Malik, wearing the lavender shirt and black pants from Battle City, had to admit that Adara looked nice in black dress robes decorated with blood-red flowers.  
  
Everyone was having a great time. Well, Adara wasn't. She sat next to the refreshment table, arms folded, while Malik, Bakura, and Kaya stood sipping drinks.  
  
Just then, the door opened again, and Yami and Isis stepped in.  
  
Malik's mouth dropped open. Bakura nearly dropped his cup. Kaya accidentally spat a mouthful of pumpkin juice on a couple of first years nearby.  
  
"I can't believe he still has that!!!" Kaya spluttered.  
  
"I don't think it's the original, Ky," Malik said dryly.  
  
"Oh.....right," Kaya said, grinning sheepishly. "But still-!!!"  
  
Yami was wearing a loose pair of pants and a loose white tank top. He had a light purple cape, and many gold adornments.  
  
(Ok, Yami's wearing a simplified version of a outfit I saw him in, and there's a link to a pic of the outfit all the way at the bottom.)  
  
~SHOW-OFF!!!!~  
  
Yami winced as her loud scream echoed through his head.  
  
~~No need to scream, Kaya.~~  
  
~I can't believe you! You are such a show off, you know that?!?~  
  
~~Thank you.~~  
  
~You've been hanging around Malik too long.~  
  
~~Speaking of which, has he tried to talk with Adara yet?~~  
  
~Nope, not yet.~  
  
He sighed mentally. ~I'm not surprised......~  
  
She cut off the link, because Bakura was trying to get her attention.  
  
**********************************  
  
Malik watched Bakura and Kaya go off to dance, frowning. Then he turned to Adara, who was staring straight ahead, arms folded.  
  
"Anata-wa daijobu ka?" he asked, wondering if she knew that much Japanese. She seemed surprised.  
  
"H-hai......"  
  
"Nihongo-o doyatte-ni ka?"  
  
"Watashi-no shumi-wa J-Rap-desu. Nan-de Hogwarts-ni ki-mashita ka?"  
  
"Dumbledore-ga watakushitachi wo maneku-mashita."  
  
They both lapsed into silence, and finally Adara said, switching back to English, "Actually, I'm not fine. I'm really pretty pissed off."  
  
"Doushite?" Malik asked. ('Doushite' means 'why')  
  
"'Cause I think you and me were set up."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I was dared to go with the first person who asked me, by that Kaya person."  
  
"What?!" Malik gasped. "See, I was playing a game with Yami Yugi and if I lost then I had to ask you out!"  
  
"Oh, so that way you and me would have to go together, huh?"  
  
"I guess.....so how do we get revenge?"  
  
Adara thought for a minute. "Come with me!" she said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the Great Hall.  
  
(Alright, translation!  
  
Malik: Are you alright?  
  
Adara: Y-yes......  
  
Malik: How do you know Japanese?  
  
Adara: My hobby is J-rap. (Japanese rap) Why are you here in Hogwarts?  
  
Malik: Dumbledore invited us.)  
  
************************************  
  
Kaiba was bored. Very bored. He was quickly gaining fangirls, especially because he was wearing the purple trench coat he wore to Domino Museum the night he met Isis. (That's a cool outfit! Why doesn't he wear that more often?!)  
  
Then he turned and saw that Slytherin girl, Aneko, staring at him - again.  
  
"What are you looking at?" he asked sharply.  
  
She turned away, and he noticed she was holding something in her fist.  
  
It was a locket. He was shocked when he noticed tears in her eyes. He stalked over to her.  
  
"What is the matter with you?" he asked, but gentler this time. She shook her head and pushed passed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
He decided to follow.  
  
Aneko, being pursued by Kaiba, passed Adara and Malik on their way back into the Great Hall.  
  
"Whaddya think that was 'bout?" Adara asked, her mouth full of bubblegum.  
  
Malik shrugged and blew a huge bubble. It popped, and he stuck the goo back in his mouth.  
  
"'Kay," he began. "What now?"  
  
Adara grinned evilly, which is kinda hard to do with a mouthful of gum. "You'll see. I'fe done thish many times 'afore."  
  
**********************************  
  
(Urgh, this part'll hard to write........)  
  
(Which is weird, considering it's drama and I'm good at writing drama/angst.......)  
  
(I'll put it in Kaiba's POV to make it easier......another thing I'm good at writing are POVs)  
  
(And for future reference, 'tatakai yuki' means 'fighting spirit'.)  
  
Aneko darted out the main doors and shut them right in my face.  
  
"What is your problem?" I growled, trying to open the door.  
  
"Leave me alone!!" she called, pushing against the door.  
  
For a 15-year-old girl, she was pretty strong.  
  
(Once more, I've written myself into a corner. -_- *puts on her Jap. anime CD* It worked last time......)  
  
Just then, her strength gave in and the door burst open, and I flew outside, losing my locket in the process.  
  
(And once again, "Groovy!" from Card Captor Sakura has saved the day!! *waves Digital Dobby Jr. around in triumph*)  
  
Aneko picked it up off the ground and flicked it open. She stared in wonder at the picture of Mokuba.  
  
"Can I have it back?" I asked impatiently, holding my hand out. She gave it back, but showed me her locket too.  
  
The picture was rather old, like mine, but I could still clearly see the small boy with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Your brother......looks so much like Hiroshi," she whispered. I stared at her, and finally remembered what the name Aneko means.  
  
It means 'big sister'.  
  
"Is Hiroshi your little brother?" I asked.  
  
"Was," Aneko said bitterly. "He died just last summer."  
  
"So you've been here.....in Hogwarts, this whole year, and your little brother-?"  
  
She nodded, looking as though she was holding back tears.  
  
"I can relate," I said softly. "My brother.....my Mokuba......I almost lost him forever......I was.....scared.....for the first time in my life, I was truly terrified......"  
  
Aneko nodded vigorously. "When they told me he had cancer.....I was so scared.....Then I went in to see him, and he said he'd keep his 'tatakai yuki'......"  
  
"We were born in Japan, and that's where we lived until I was 11 and Hiroshi 8," she went on. "I remember once, we were playing tag, and I was 9, and I think Hiroshi was 6. I had just tagged him, and he tripped, and then he said 'you're too fast! I give up!' And I asked him where was his tatakai yuki, his fighting spirit? He said he had plenty......"  
  
"And Hiroshi was right, because he battled the cancer as long as he could......"  
  
I watched her, trying to keep my face expressionless, but it was hard. I reached out and put my hand on her arm.  
  
"Um, sorry...."  
  
She looked up at me, tears still sparkling in her deep blue eyes, blue like mine, and the moonlight illuminating her deep rusty red hair......and I feel my heart skip a beat.  
  
She stared at me a moment, then without warning she launched herself into my arms.  
  
I was pretty shocked. This girl I've just met is sobbing into my coat like we've known each other for years.  
  
But the strange thing is, she reminded me of Mokuba.....so I reached out and put my arms around her.  
  
(Ok, some of you who have read my other fic "Tatakai Yuki" probably think this scene comes from that.  
  
Well, you're WRONG!  
  
It's actually based on a lil thing I did in gifted class.....I wrote a short story about a girl named Kaya and her two best friends are Joey and Serenity, and she drives race cars in honor of her little brother Hiroshi who died, and before the race starts she's remembering once when she played tag w/ him and Hiroshi was losing and she asked him where was his 'tatakai yuki.' I'd post it, but I don't have it! ^_~)  
  
********************************  
  
Malik and Adara were both hiding under the refreshment table, formulating their plan.  
  
"So, when theh get close, jus' stick it in theh haih?" he asked, mouth full of gum. Adara nodded. "Can we gum that Maffoy kid too? He ish so annoying." Adara nodded again, only more vigorous this time.  
  
"I'll go ge' Kaya, you go ge' tha' Yami Yugi guy," Adara said.  
  
Malik nodded, and they both snuck back out from under the table.  
  
As he snuck over towards where Yami and Isis were, he had to admit this night was turning to be pretty fun. Adara was a lot cooler than he first thought.  
  
Malik saw them coming over to sit down. He casually sat down in a seat and yanked out about half of his gum. Making sure no one was watching, he stuck the gum on a chair.  
  
'SCORE!' Malik thought as Yami sat down right on top of the sticky candy.  
  
He sauntered off to check on Adara's progress, still reveling in his victory.  
  
Adara had a straw in one hand, and she had about half of her gum in the other.  
  
"How'd it go?" she asked Malik as she began to stuff the gum in the straw.  
  
"He sat in it!" Malik said gleefully.  
  
"Hm. I would've just gone for the hair, but that's a good place too," Adara said. "I'll have to try that sometime." She turned to him, and neither of them said anything for a moment.  
  
'Oh boy.......not this again....' Adara thought. 'Love SUCKS. I don't want it. I don't need it.'  
  
"You ok?" Malik asked. "You started staring at me all of a sudden."  
  
'DAMMIT GIRL, SNAP OUT OF IT,' she mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quickly, then she turned to the crowd and saw Kaya coming closer. She drew in a deep breath and blew as hard as she could.  
  
She and Malik hi-fived each other when they saw the gum land right on target. They nearly burst out laughing when Kaya touched the back of her head, wondering what had hit her.  
  
"What the heck!?" she shouted, as she attempted to yank the gum from her hair.  
  
Trying not to laugh, they snuck under the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was laughing at Kaya. Malik and Adara took out their remaining pieces and mooshed them together to form a pretty big piece of gum. When Malfoy leaned forward, Adara stuck the piece to the part of the table he had been leaning against. Malfoy leaned back, right into the gum.  
  
Malik grabbed Adara's hand and yanked her into the hallway, where they could laugh as loud as they wanted. They both slumped against the wall, unable to catch their breath.  
  
"That was so cool!" Adara said.  
  
Malik, still grinning, nodded. Then, on a whim, he grabbed Adara's shoulders and kissed her square on the lips.  
  
(DOWN MALIK DOWN!!!!)  
  
*********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, here's the note about the fate of this story. I was washing my face (don't ask.....I get inspired a lot while doing random personal hygiene things) and I realized that after this chapter there are only 4 more, and the story ends near the end-of-the-year feast, and this is only the beginning of November, meaning there is sooooooooo much I'm leaving out.  
  
Kamilah: Yeah. There has been no Quidditch matches, and hardly any class incident-things, and you haven't been introduced to Aristole Leorian at all, who's a very humorous guy, so we're going to be adding a couple chapters to spread out the year some more.  
  
Mojobubbles: Now that that's out of my system......I FOUND PICS OF INUYASHA NAKED!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: *rolls eyes* All the 'parts' were covered up.....  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_^U Yeah.....ok, I need some opinions: I want so start a blog. Does anyone know of any good FREE sites where I could host one/get one? Plus, does anyone have any CD's by Our Lady Peace? I'm thinking of asking for one of theirs for my b-day.....which one is the best?  
  
Kamilah: By the way, here's a link to the pic of the complicated version of Yami's outfit. What he wore in the chapter is basically a simplified version of this: w w w .y u g I o h .e s m a r t k I d .c o m /I m a g e s /m a n g a g a l l e r y/ 2 7 9 .j p g  
  
We put in all those spaces so ff.net didn't kill the link  
  
Mojobubbles: I first saw this pic and I almost drooled all over the keyboard. I know, I need a life. Right, Daricio? *hi-fives Daricio*  
  
Mojobubbles: Grrr......eeeeeeeevil livejournal.com........you can't join unless you have one of those invite code thingies......*smiles sweetly* Just curious, but does anyone have a livejournal? ^_~ *hint, hint* 


	8. Head On Collision

Chapter 8  
  
Head-On Collision  
  
Disclaimer: I've got too many OC's! Just read the other chapters!  
  
Note: If you are sailing on a Disney cruise on 6/29/03, and you're sailing on the Wonder, IM ME. Cuz that's the cruise I'm going on and I'm trying to meet someone so I won't be totally bored.  
  
Mojobubbles: Before we begin, I would like to say gomen nasai for writing this story so slow. My muses have utterly abandoned me on this one. They seem to like Malik, though, and keep giving me ideas for Malik-angst fics......not to worry, though; as long as I keep getting such positive reviews and I know how it ends, I AM NOT GIVING UP. I AM NOT GONNA ABANDON THIS STORY.  
  
Kamilah: How could we with the amounts of reviews?  
  
Mojobubbles: 48 REVIEWS! YEAHHHH! DOMO ARIGATO, MINNA-SAN!  
  
Kamilah: And now on to the pointless stuff. ^_~  
  
Mojobubbles: Who here has heard 'Wild Drive!'? Isn't that a kick-ass song!? Anyway.... NAMUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! HE'S NAMU!!!!!!  
  
Malik: ¬_¬;;;; Shut up.  
  
Kamilah: *points to Malik* WHAT THE &#$^# DID HE DO TO HIS DUB VOICE!?!?! IT WAS NORMAL!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: I know.....which got me thinking. You know how Y. Bakura can talk in Bakura's voice and appear to be Bakura? Well, now, isn't Malik being controlled by his yami the whole Battle City? So, today when he was saying he was 'Namu', was that actually Y. Malik just pretending to be his hikari, and is Malik's 'disguised' voice how the /real/ Malik sounds in the dub?  
  
All: *blink*  
  
Yami: ....good question.  
  
Mojobubbles: ......yep. And another good question is what Shadi was actually trying to say when he said it was the pharaoh's wish for Malik's dad to die.....cuz he knew that it wasn't true....RA/KAMI/GOD I JUST DON'T GET IT!!!! Anyway........but that's probably my favorite episode of the dub Battle City so far.  
  
Yugi: You make it sound like you have the original Battle City.....  
  
Yami: NOOOOO! YUGI YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID THAT!!!!!  
  
Yugi: ¬_¬ Why?  
  
Yami: Because she /does/ have the original!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: AND MALIK IS SUCH A KAWAII CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HE CALLED ISIS 'NEESAN' WHEN HE WAS, LIKE, 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *spazz* But he was soooooo kawaii when he told Rishid he was scared of having the ritual (y'know, with the pharaoh's memory) on his 10th birthday, and he started crying. T_T Then after the ritual, he was laying in his bed with all these bandages and going, "Itai......itai......" Translated, he said, "It hurts.....it hurts....." Then he asked Rishid who he should hate and his yami popped out. Poor lil guy. ;_; And then ya gotta feel bad for Rishid......all he ever wanted was to be accepted by his adopted family......  
  
Malik: She wrote a fic from that 'neesan' thing......it's very angsty.....and called 'Neesan' ¬_¬  
  
Mojobubbles: Yep. ^___^ By the way, meet Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: ¬_x¬ Have I met everyone yet?  
  
Mojobubbles: I think so......  
  
Kamilah: so anyway, that's Kenshin Himura, formerly known as Battousai the Manslayer, the rather multiple personality-ed, yet kawaii, main character of both my and my aibou's newest anime obsession, 'Rurouni Kenshin'!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: By the way, did any of you know that the goddess Isis (not the character....the actual goddess) had her head chopped off and replaced it with a cow's head?  
  
Isis: ¬_¬ Do you have to go into this story!?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes. Anyway, Kirstie told me this and we started laughing like crazy imagining Isis (the character) with a cow head. And I've got a couple quotes of what we said in my bio, if ya wanna take a look.  
  
All the people Mojobubbles degraded during these author notes: *twitch* *come up to Mojobubbles*  
  
Mojobubbles: O_____O I should start running now, huh?  
  
Said people: *nod grimly*  
  
Mojobubbles: *runs around the room* AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kamilah: *sigh* The title comes from the song "Head-On Collision" by New Found Glory....the chapter's about the aftermath of the dance.....should be interesting.....^_^U  
  
Mojobubbles: Will you stop chasing me if I tell you something?  
  
Chasering people: *stop* Yes.....?  
  
Mojobubbles: I think there must be something wrong with Kirstie because she didn't kill me when I said I liked Malik!!!!!  
  
Malik: o.O *scoot scoot*  
  
Mojobubbles: I ADMIT IT!! I'M NOW A MALIK FANGIRL!!!!!!  
  
Malik: o.O!!!! *scoot scoot even more*  
  
Mojobubbles: But only the Japanese version.  
  
Malik: *blink*  
  
****************************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Arian Starswing: Yeah, you would think BMMW would be mad at Adara, but actually she loves it. I know it makes no sense, but she does. And your idea will probably come into play this chapter.....or maybe next one....one of those, definitely.  
  
Yami Jenny: Wow, every week? ^___^;;;; No, they didn't get dates.....I'm debating whether to put them together, let me know what you think.  
  
Europa: Well, Adara does have a reaction to the kiss, but those aren't it. ^____^  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: Sorry, I have trouble controlling my spazz- outs sometimes. ^______^ I love Haku too! But I can never say that in front of my friend Melissa or she'd go all medieval on me.....  
  
bishiesgrl: Marissa, PLEASE CHILL OUT ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!! *spazz* Right, I'm ok now. And YOU ARE NEVER ONLINE!!!!!  
  
Yeshiv@*@k@*m@liklover: Erk.....ok, I'll tell that to Ron.....^____________^;;; And you know you're the first one to ask about the names thing? *ahem* I'll explain.  
  
Yami: RUN! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: SHUT UP!!! *ahem* See, I first got into Yu-Gi-Oh! when Battle City was getting started. I guess the 5th and 6th episodes I ever saw were those where Malik had control of Keith and was dueling Yugi. Now, of course, I didn't get it at all. Then my friend, who was also just getting into it, went on the Internet and e-mailed me a pic of Malik and told me he was the guy who was controlling Bandit Keith. So....I went on the Internet myself and found out about Isis and Rishid too, so when they finally came into the dub with their (evil) dub names, I had been calling them by their original names for months. So it's really just a habit. Plus, I have the original Jap. version, so I'm starting to call everyone by their Jap names now.....And......yeah. ^_^;;;  
  
***************************************  
  
Symbol thingies: Aw, you know what they are, right?  
  
**************************************  
  
(I'm back at school......spring break's over......the popular girls get to make the seating chart....I know I'll end up in the corner somewhere.......)  
  
"Malik, is something wrong?" Bakura asked a few days later. "You seem awfully quiet of late....."  
  
(*twitch* The preps are all having spazz-outs and it's bugging the shitake mushrooms out of me.....)  
  
Malik thought for a moment. 'How can I tell him that ever since I kissed Adara my whole world's been turned upside-down without sounding like a lovesick fool?'  
  
Just then, Adara walked by. For about a nanosecond, her eyes met Malik's, then she looked away.  
  
But that nanosecond was enough for Bakura.  
  
"Malik.....you never did explain why you left the dance early....what happened?"  
  
Malik smiled wryly and ran his hand through his hair. "You're the only one that's noticed, Bakura. Everyone else has been too caught up in their romances, you know?"  
  
(Now I'm back at home, about to go to bed, my feet are sore, I'm E-X-H-A-U- S-T-E-D, and I'm listening to my new Good Charlotte CD.)  
  
"We were having a good time.....going around and gumming people, and then....Oh Ra, I dunno what came over me, but I grabbed her and /kissed/ her," Malik continued. "And since then we haven't spoken a word to each other."  
  
(I have so much fun writing Malik/Adara stuff!)  
  
"Well, you can't really blame her, can you?" Bakura said thoughtfully. "Just give it some time."  
  
"Yeah, ok....." Malik sighed.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kaiba and Aneko hadn't spoken since their encounter, either. Whenever he passed her, she was always giggling with her Slytherin friends. He could not see how she could keep that happy mask on while she was feeling so much pain. But.....he thought. 'Maybe I made it better....maybe she's going to be alright, because of me....'  
  
And for some reason, this thought warmed his heart.  
  
'Dammit.....I think I'm falling in love.'  
  
***********************************************  
  
That night, everything fell into place, and Malik learned why Adara had reacted the way she did.  
  
Everyone sat in the common room. The girls, minus Lindsey, who was (surprise surprise) dueling Yugi, all sat together. Even Adara, who had put down her nuclear weapons and made peace. Actually, it was only Kaya she made peace with; she had never really been enemies with any of the other girls.  
  
(Kikyo's contradicting itself.....  
  
Kikyo: ¬_¬ You mean the computer.  
  
Mojobubbles: It wants me to change "enemies" to "a enemy" and "made peace." to "made peace,.", but it won't let me have both a comma and a period. Stupid thing.....)  
  
"This is so cool....." Ginny sighed, looking over at Harry.  
  
"I know.....ROMANCE ROCKS!!" Kaya said, pumping her fist in the air. Hermione just shook her head, smiling, and buried herself in a book. Isis was off in the corner, and didn't say anything. She liked to pretend that she and Yami weren't a couple, but everyone knew better.  
  
"Sure, that's what you say now....." Adara said, making a face. "Just wait till they go and STAB YOU IN THE BACK!" No one seemed fazed; they were all used to Adara's outbursts now.  
  
"What do you mean, Adara?" Hermione asking, actually putting down her book for once.  
  
"Because love isn't all it's cut out to be, kay?" Adara sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I should know.....baka na ketsu....."  
  
Kaya cocked her head to one side. "Who's a stupid ass?"  
  
"This guy I used to go out with...." Adara shook her head. "Naw, I won't get into that. It's just, you guys are my friends, and I don't wanna see you get hurt, kay?"  
  
"Aw, that's so sweet!" the girls squeed, and pulled each other in a group hug.  
  
*************************************  
  
(Aw God/Kami/Ra, time for a Quidditch match.....)  
  
(Aw.....I love this song.....it's "Heaven" by Live)  
  
"So, Harry, we've got a Quidditch match on Saturday, right?"  
  
"Right, Colin....."  
  
Harry would never for the life of him understand how Colin Creevy had gained the spot of Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He wondered if it wasn't so much that Colin was the best candidate, or that Colin would annoy Harry to no end. After all, George Weasley was the captain......  
  
"I dunno how you can stand him, Harry," Joey said that day at lunch.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Any change in you-know-who?" he asked, loading mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"Nope, same as always. I know somethin' happened at the dance, but Malik won't tell anyone, not even his sister."  
  
"AHEM...."  
  
Joey and Harry looked up and gave a massive sweatdrop.  
  
"Hey, Malik.....what's up?" Joey asked, grinning like this: ^__^  
  
Malik just glared at them, anime flames sprouting the background.  
  
Tea came up behind the Egyptian before he could go all medieval on his friends. "No murdering Joey," she said, grabbing Malik's wrist and dragging him off. "No matter how stupid he is," she added.  
  
"I resemble dat....." Joey frowned.  
  
"That's true, Wheeler, you do resemble that," Kaiba remarked, not even looking up from his laptop.  
  
Joey blinked, then realized what he'd said. "I meant I RESENT dat!!!" he wailed.  
  
Good-natured laughter echoed around the table, and they noticed the Slytherins were laughing too, but Yugi could bet his Dark Magician that it wasn't friendly laughter.  
  
"Just wait until the Quidditch match this Saturday.....they won't be laughing then!" Hermione said, rather shrilly.  
  
"Wish we could be as confident as you guys," Bakura sighed. "But maybe it's just because we've never seen Quidditch."  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"And don't you try to explain it again!" Kaya said, pointing at him. "Ra, my head's still spinning from last time!"  
  
Ron sighed and shut his mouth.  
  
***********************************  
  
"Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan shouted eagerly. The crowd cheered loudly.  
  
"There they are!" Tea shouted, pointing to the door where the Gryffindor team was coming onto the field.  
  
"Hey, Lindsey?" Tristan asked as Lee Jordan announced the members of the teams. "You mind explaining this Quidditch thing again?"  
  
Ron made a face. "My explanation was just fine," he muttered.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Ok, I think I get it now," Kaya said, summarizing. "The Keeper is like the guard, and they keep the other team from throwing that red ball, the Quaffle, through the hoop thingies. The Beaters chase around those little black Bludgers and try to hit them away from their teammates and to the other team. The Chasers are the ones that try and get the Quaffle into the hoops, and the Seeker, that's Harry, tries to catch the tiny gold ball thing which earns 150 points and ends the game."  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Yah, that's basically it," Lindsey shrugged.  
  
And Yami, being the King of Games, said, "I'd like to try this Quidditch game...."  
  
Those that knew Yami amused themselves with mental images of the former pharaoh attempting to ride a broomstick. (^____^') He frowned as they all burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny...." Yami said.  
  
"Yes it is....." Kaya sang, trying to see just how ticked she could get him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
The Eye of Horus glowed on Yami's forehead.  
  
Kaya eeped. "Shutting up now......"  
  
The other Gryffindors looked startled and began scooting away.  
  
"Kaya, stop ticking Yami off; Yami, stop scaring the Gryffindors," Yugi said, trying to play peacemaker.  
  
"But they started it!!!" Kaya and Yami said at the same time, pointing at each other.  
  
Isis shook her head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'immature'. Malik elbowed her.  
  
"Aw, is that anyway to talk about your boyyyy~friend?" he teased. He was about to continue harping on her when he saw the death glare he was receiving from his intended victim.  
  
"Would you all just bloody shut up?!" Bakura interjected. He collected herself. "The match is beginning."  
  
They all blinked.  
  
"Bakari must be rubbing off on him," Tristan muttered to Joey, who nodded sagely.  
  
(Wow.....that was pretty fun.....tell me what you thought about that.....yes, there was some OOC-ness on pretty much everyone's parts....but oh well!!)  
  
****************************************  
  
They had seen plenty of Quidditch practices, but it was nothing like an actual match. Even Kaiba had to watch. Ron chuckled at the awed expressions on their faces. "This is nothing compared to the Quidditch cup......" His expression grew misty at the memories. "The veela.....Krum......the leprechauns......and Harry bought us those Omniculars....." Hermione sighed and yanked his ear. "OW! Oh, thanks, 'Mione."  
  
The team worked together seamlessly, and they had to admit the Slytherins weren't that bad either. Colin was quite the Keeper, and 20 minutes into the match the Slytherins had only scored one goal. Fred and George actually got serious when it came to Quidditch, and thanks to their efforts, the Gryffindor team found themselves completely intact.  
  
(YAY! IT'S THE THEME SONG FOR THIS FIC! "IN THIS DIARY" BY THE ATARI'S!!! )  
  
"Look!" Tea shouted. "Alicia's got the Quaffle!"  
  
She scored. Gryffindor led the match 30 to 10.  
  
"Wait......Malfoy looks all excited about something....." Joey said slowly.  
  
"He saw the Snitch," Kaiba said simply, startling them all.  
  
"C'mon, Harry! You gotta get it before Malfoy does!" Ginny said anxiously, crossing her fingers and squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Harry soared high above the others, still looking for a sign of the Snitch, when he heard George shout at him from below. "Harry!" he said, "watch Malfoy!"  
  
Harry turned and caught Malfoy speeding toward the ground, a look of malicious determination on his face. Harry cursed himself for not paying attention. He sped of, the wind whistling in his ears. He leaned against the broom, weaving in and out of the other players.  
  
Back in the stands, they knew Harry wouldn't reach the Snitch in time.  
  
"We're gonna LOSE!" Adara pouted.  
  
"Not if I can help it......" Malik muttered. She turned to him.  
  
"And what, pray tell, can you do from here?" she asked snidely.  
  
"You just watch," Malik replied, just as rudely. He stared up at Malfoy, and no one noticed he had stuck his hands deep in his pocket. He smirked when he found the Millennium Rod. (O_O! Oh God....don't even say it....) He liked to keep it with him, in case of........./emergencies./  
  
His smirk grew wider as Malfoy began to change directions. "C'mon.....lil faster...." Malik muttered. Malfoy sped up. "Towards the wall......c'mon...." Malfoy flew towards the wall.  
  
Hermione gasped. "He's gonna -"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Hermione winced. "-crash."  
  
Harry was mildly shocked, but lost no time in speeding toward the Snitch. He hadn't been able to turn around, unless the Snitch should escape his view again. He sped toward it, and within seconds held the gold ball in his grip, his bewilderment at what had happened with Malfoy being replaced with happiness, as the crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
They had won!  
  
(Well, that was rather lame.....)  
  
**********************************  
  
On the way back in, Malik met Adara's 'baka na ketsu', her ex-boyfriend.  
  
They were walking, when Adara suddenly stumbled. She looked up, and a Slytherin had just tripped her. She said nothing, simply glared and began to walk off.  
  
"Goth-girl," someone coughed. Adara froze. Malik stopped too, and turned around.  
  
"What was that?" Adara asked icily.  
  
"Nothing," the boy who had tripped her replied.  
  
"Oh sure," Adara said dryly. "Just like it was nothing when you went off another girl."  
  
By now, most of the passing crowd had stopped.  
  
"That boy must have been who Adara was talking about the other night," Kaya whispered. Ginny, Tea, and Hermione nodded.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes. "Geez, Adara. Are you ever going to get over that!?"  
  
Adara turned and looked at Malik. She turned back and looked at the boy. "Oh, I'm over it, Jason." (Ok, I gave him a completely random name.....so now he's Jason) "In fact, I've got a new boyfriend," she added. Everyone looked startled. Malik looked slightly disappointed.  
  
Adara turned and walked over to him. "Play along," she whispered, before pulling him down to her eye level and pressing her lips against his.  
  
Malik felt like his eyes were gonna pop out of his sockets. 'Play along,' he remembered, and kissed her back, closing his eyes.  
  
Finally, Adara and Malik released each other. She turned to Jason, a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"See?"  
  
With that, she turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
*******************************  
  
"Malfoy's a complete bugger," Joey remarked that evening.  
  
"Gee, you're just now figuring that out?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"Joey's right, though," Yugi added. "He thinks Gryffindor won the Quidditch match by cheating."  
  
"Yeah, well, no one cares what Malfoy thinks," Bakura smirked. They weren't fazed by his sudden personality change; they knew Bakari liked to pop out at random moments. "Whether he's right or not," he added, smirk growing wider.  
  
"Bakari......" Kaya said slowly. "Don't tell me you /actually/ did....."  
  
"Oh, /I/ didn't do anything......" Bakari said smoothly. "But someone else...." He shot a very pointed look in Malik's direction. Everyone turned to the Egyptian.  
  
Malik tried to look innocent. "I /did/ think it was weird, the way Malfoy changed directions like that....." Yugi said slowly. Malik blinked at him.  
  
"Yugi......" he said, an angel halo forming over his head. "Are you saying I used the Millennium Rod on Malfoy?" he asked sweetly. Angelic harp music played in the background.  
  
"You do know that Dumbledore'll figure it out, and then Isis'll kill you, right?" Bakari said flatly.  
  
Malik's eyes widened as he looked behind them, and the halo disappeared, and the music stopped. "Oh shit!" he gasped, then ran off.  
  
Just as he ran off, Isis came from 7th year potions with Holly. She blinked. "What was that all about?" she asked, nodding at Malik. The others shrugged, grinning like this: ^_^  
  
***************************************  
  
Kaiba's second encounter with Aneko took place in the library that afternoon. A few Slytherins came up to him, as he typed away on his laptop.  
  
"So...." one of them sneered. Kaiba glanced at him, then his eyes flickered back to the computer screen.  
  
"What?" he asked shortly.  
  
"You think you Gryffindors are so smart......" the same one spat.  
  
"You're not all that, you know!" another frowned.  
  
Kaiba blinked. "I don't have time for this," he said, closing up his laptop and getting up.  
  
"Not so fast!" shouted the Slytherins, whipping out their wands.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing!?" shouted a girl's voice from behind them. Before they could react, she had shouted, "/Incendio!/" and a jet of light had shot from where she stood. The Slytherins fell over, simply unconscious.  
  
The girl who had saved Kaiba came out.  
  
"Aneko....." he muttered. Without a word, she came up to him and kissed him.  
  
(Cool.....so now they're together)  
  
********************************  
  
Malik sighed and leaned against a wall. It was pretty late; he'd have to head back to the common room. He was in such a mess; Bakari was right. Dumbledore would figure it out, and he'd be in sooooo much trouble with both the teachers and Isis.  
  
He was about to turn back, when he heard a sniffle. He took a few steps forward, cursing Hogwarts for its lighting, or lack thereof.  
  
"Go 'way," mumbled someone, hidden in the shadows. Malik recognized that voice.  
  
"Adara?" he asked. He took a few steps forward, then tripped and fell, cursing. He heard Adara giggling in the dark. "Shut up," muttered a disgruntled Malik.  
  
He heard Adara take her wand and mutter, "/Lumos/", and Malik could finally see again. He blinked, startled.  
  
Was she crying?  
  
His expression softened and he sat down against the wall next to her. "Is this about what happened today?" he asked. She nodded, and sniffed again. Malik scowled. "Feh. Jason's an ass. Don't let him get to you, Adara."  
  
Adara shook her head furiously. "It's not that! It's you!"  
  
Malik didn't know what to say. "Nande kuso.....?"  
  
"Don't you 'what the hell' me!" Adara answered, tugging his ear.  
  
"Itai! That hurts!" Malik shouted in protest. "Could you at least explain what I did?!"  
  
"You turned everything upside down!"  
  
"Me!? You're the one that runs off, goes a week without speaking to me, then goes and starts making out with me in front of your old boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you made me fall in love again after I swore not to!"  
  
Malik shut up after that. "You mean........you.....love.......me......?"  
  
"What are you, deaf /and/ stupid?! That's what I just said!" Adara snapped, before stopping and clamping a hand over her mouth. '%^$!%^$!@!#$%' she cursed.  
  
"Adara, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Malik smirked. She glared at him for a moment, then threw her arms around his neck.  
  
******************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Eek......been so long since I last updated on this......gomen nasai, minna. Oh yeah, and those of you that read 'Tatakai Yuki', that won't be updated until late next week at the very earliest. V_V But in other news......MEET DEMO!  
  
Demo: ^_^ Hi.  
  
Mojobubbles: He's the ghost of an 8-year-old boy who died in the 1910's, and I contacted him on my Ouija board a few weeks ago.  
  
Ron: Demo? What kinda name is Demo?  
  
Demo: *sniff* It's cool......  
  
Mojobubbles: *whacks Ron on the head* Hey, he's sensitive and innocent, and I'd like to keep it that way! Demo's his nickname; I don't know his real name. We asked him who he was, and all he said was 'DMO', and this one kid at the party said, "Who the hell names their kid Demo?" so now he's Demo. And we're all rather protective of the little bugger. ^_~ Right, Demo? *hugs Demo*  
  
Demo: *hugs Mojobubbles* Right. ^_^ 


	9. The Hunt Continues!

Chapter 9  
  
The Hunt Continues!  
  
Disclaimer: It's all mine!!!!! *hisses*  
  
Kamilah: -_- don't mind her. She's just pissed and sugar high at the same time.  
  
Note: A few more characters come into play, including Shogo, the kawaii blue haired kid from the Jap. movie.  
  
Also, Arian Starswing had an idea, and it was something like the yamis get pissed at Malfoy.....and that happens in either this chapter or next chapter; I haven't decided yet. So.....thanx (maybe) ahead of time for the plot point, Arian!  
  
Mojobubbles: Who here actually read chapter 8? Because it didn't show up as a new chapter.....cuz it replaced that note........-_- I probably woulda had this one up sooner, but I had trouble coming up with a plot point.....and Kikyo kept killing it.  
  
Kikyo: ¬_¬ Quit that. I'm not a computer.  
  
Kamilah: YAY! WE'RE GONNA GO CRUSIN'!!!!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Yup! ^_^ I'm going on vacation on June 21, and I think we're coming back early July. So......expect no updates. But I will be writing.........I'm gonna have my spiffy special fic notebook on the car ride........we're /driving/ to Florida........from Pennsylvania..........it's gonna take a while!  
  
Kamilah: Hopefully your sister won't bug us the whole way, huh aibou?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yuh. In other news.......TECHNOLOGY HATES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! My burned CD works in everything except my personal CD player, FF.net keeps screwing up and keeping me from posting stuff, and Kikyo kept killing this chapter. _______)  
  
Things had been going so well, it was easy to forget there was an evil wizard on the loose. Aneko and Kaiba, plus Adara and Malik, were finally together, and romance was in the air. Yep, everything was perfect.  
  
"Ron, just shut up!"  
  
I guess I spoke too soon......^_^U  
  
Ron blinked at Hermione. Yes, Hermione had just snapped at him.  
  
"Hermione........" Tea gasped.  
  
"Tea, I'd drop it and walk away. I think Hermione's in one of her 'moods'," Harry muttered. They were walking down the hall, and after they heard this warning from Harry, everyone scooted away from Hermione.  
  
"Oh boy.....Harry, are they fighting again?" Ginny asked, coming out of third-year Transfiguration and joining them. Harry shrugged.  
  
"Not yet......."  
  
"'Mione........you ok?"  
  
"Ron, just leave me alone! I don't want to hear about Snape, or Duel Monsters, or Quidditch, or anything....!"  
  
Ron blinked. This was rather sudden..........then it clicked. She must be.....  
  
And Ron, being the stupid male he is (^_~) blurted it out.  
  
"Oh, I get it......it's your 'time of the month'."  
  
Everyone scooted every farther from Hermione.  
  
"Ron........." Malik muttered. "Back away from the girl....."  
  
But either Ron ignored him, or didn't hear him.  
  
"Or......is it just before 'that time'......"  
  
"RON!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed, looking flabbergasted and embarrassed. "I can't /believe/ you!!!!! How /insensitive/ can you be!?" With that, she shoved past them and stomped off.  
  
Everyone just stood there and stared. Then the rest of the girls rounded on Ron.  
  
Ron realized how a gazelle must feel when surrounded by a pack of hungry lionesses.  
  
The boys grabbed Ron and yanked him away.  
  
"That's not how you talk to girls!!!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"It's not my fault!" Ron protested. "Fred and George told me to be honest-"  
  
"Since when does their advice work?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Um.....never?"  
  
"Exactly, Ron."  
  
Ron sighed. "Now what?!"  
  
"Well, you can't apologize yet," Malik said. "Not now when she's so pissed at you."  
  
Ron sighed again. "So......I've just gotta wait?"  
  
The other boys nodded solemnly.  
  
"Of course, how long you'll have to wait.....we'll just have to see. Maybe something will happen," Bakura said thoughtfully. "Maybe something will change things....."  
  
He didn't know how right he was.  
  
**********************************************  
  
(*twitch* I'm about to strangle something........MY. CD. WON'T. WORK. *twitch twitch* I am so (*($#$#@!!@%^ pissed off!!!!)  
  
(Ooh! "The Remedy" is on!!!!!! ^^)  
  
Kamilah: -_-)  
  
"She's avoiding me," Ron whispered. "Harry, look!" he added, nudging Harry and gesturing toward Hermione, who gave him a huffy look and turned away.  
  
"Ron, shut up, I'm trying to finish Snape's essay," Harry muttered, comparing his essay to Adara's.  
  
Ron sighed for the zillionth time that day and looked down at his half- completed Herbology essay, then around at the common room, which outwardly seemed as peaceful as the moonlit night that swept over Hogwarts.  
  
But it was a fake calm, the calm before the storm. Everyone was trying to be cordial to Hermione, because they had all had experience with her when she was in a fight with Ron. (That didn't come out right......sorry.)  
  
Suddenly, the awkward tranquility was interrupted by an announcement that, because schools of wizardry do not have loudspeakers, seemed to simply float through the mammoth castle.  
  
(Wow......I ish using lotsa adjectives........o.O)  
  
"Would Yugi Moto, Malik Ishtar, Joseph Wheeler, Isis Ishtar, and Seto Kaiba report immediately to Professor Dumbledore's office. That is all."  
  
Said students exchanged confused glances. What did they do?  
  
"Busted!!!" Fred and George crowed.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and stood up, walking to the portrait frame. Joey, Malik, Isis, and Yugi got up, too, and joined Kaiba at the portrait hole. They exited, leaving the other students to formulate their own theories.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"What are /you/ all doing here!?" was the first thing out of Kaya's mouth when the five returned. But now, there were nine of them. Joey had Serenity's hand enclosed in his own, Kaiba had his hands on Mokuba's shoulders, Yugi was talking consolingly to Shogo, and Malik was asking Rishid something.  
  
"Voldemort's getting restless, apparently," Kaiba said impatiently. A few in the room flinched at the name.  
  
"He and his followers are still searching for you," Rishid explained. Malik and Isis had written him and explained the situation soon after they had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
"They thought it'd be /nice/ to drop by and /visit/ our friends and family," Joey spat.  
  
At these words, Kaya, Tristan, Bakura, and Tea jumped up and joined the others.  
  
"Shogo, you ok?" Kaya asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. Can you blame her for being a bit protective? After all, Shogo is the reincarnation of one of her friends from Egypt, Akiiki, who died of appendicitis.  
  
He nodded. "I'm just really tired, Ky," he whimpered.  
  
"AWWW!" Adara and Lindsey squealed, grabbing Shogo and glomping him. The others sweatdropped. (Yes. Even Rishid. RISHID SWEATDROPPED, DAMMIT!)  
  
**************************************  
  
That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He got out of bed, dying for a glass of water, and then he saw it.  
  
The glass slipped from his hand.  
  
The noise woke up the other boys, except for a few heavy sleepers.  
  
"Harry? 'Sat you?" came Joey's sleepy voice from behind the curtains on his bed.  
  
Harry didn't reply. "Ron!" he hissed. "Get over here!"  
  
Ron jerked fully awake and came to Harry's side. He stared out the window, his eyes widening.  
  
Malik stumbled over, confused and sluggish at the same time. He looked outside and blinked.  
  
"That's a really black dog," he remarked, then began to shuffle off to bed.  
  
"It's also a really *serious* dog," Harry added, raising his voice slightly. At this, Malik stopped and turned around, and Joey, Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura poked their heads out.  
  
"So.......it's a *serious black* dog?" Bakura whispered.  
  
"Wait, how can yuh know it's a serious dog? Yuh've never seen it 'afore tonight!" Joey said, scratching his head. They all gave him a look. "Oh!" Joey said suddenly. "It's actually Sirius-"  
  
"Jo-ey!" Yugi shushed. "That's a secret, remember?" he whispered. Joey's eyes widened, he nodded, and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"What's *it* doing here?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said truthfully. "It must have something to do with the others who came today. Maybe *someone* was chasing the dog, too......"  
  
"Harry....." mumbled Neville from across the room. "You sound like you're talking in code......"  
  
Harry and the others sweatdropped.  
  
"Heh, of course we're not, Neville! ^_^" Ron said, pulling a Malik.  
  
"Oh," Neville mumbled. "Ok." With that, he flopped back onto his pillow, and the others breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We'll tell the girls about it in the morning," Yugi murmured, crawling back into his bed.  
  
"Agreed," the other boys replied, sounding just as tired.  
  
**************************************  
  
"Harry," Hermione whispered to him that morning at breakfast, "Snuffles is back."  
  
Harry nodded. "We know. We saw him outside last night."  
  
"Yugi and Yami told me about it this morning, but I haven't gotten a good chance to tell the other girls yet," Kaya added, her voice low.  
  
"How'd you-?" Harry started, but Kaya cut him off.  
  
"Me, Yugi, and Yami have a mind link, remember?" she replied.  
  
"Oh, how could I forget?" Harry sighed.  
  
(Oh dear.......Kikyo is being veeeeerrrrryyyyyyyy slow.....I'm gonna have to save every 5 seconds in case she decides to crash.......)  
  
Suddenly, the flutter of thousands of wings echoed throughout, signaling the owls with the post.  
  
Hedwig fluttered by, dropping a letter over Harry. With his seeker- reflexes, he was able to grab the cream-colored envelope before it fell into his pumpkin juice.  
  
He looked at the scrawl on the front, and instantly knew whom it was from.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm back, although I'm lying low for a while. *He's* looking out for me, and Dumbledore's urging, I'm hiding out at the same place as last year. Dumbledore's also told me about your new friends, from Japan, and I'm looking forward to meeting them, especially that 'King of Games' one.  
  
"Hah! Yami's got a challenger!" Kaya sniggered, reading over Harry's shoulder.  
  
Let me know about your next Hogsmeade date ASAP.  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry was silent for a minute. "Hermione, when's the next Hogsmeade date?"  
  
***************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: -_- She's finally out of school.  
  
Mojobubbles: Although now I have to work on packing for our trip......*sigh* That's why this chapter was a bit short and rushed. I was determined to get it out before we leave.  
  
Kamilah: Sayonara Roku-gatsu ni ichi-kara Shichi-gatsu nana-made!! \V/  
  
Mojobubbles: That's Japanese for 'goodbye from June 21 until July 7!!' 


	10. Morbid Warnings

Chapter 10  
  
Morbid Warnings  
  
SUPER IMPORTANT Note: Gah, I had a link in chapter 9 to a website with Shogo info/pics in it.......that's what killed the chapter. I think most of you re-read the chapter after it had been fixed........if the chapter seemed really short to you then I'd suggest going back and re-reading.  
  
Disclaimer: On chapter 10, I'd think you'd know the drill by now........  
  
Mojobubbles: I'M BACK! And I READ ORDER OF THE PHOENIX IN 3 DAYS! But more about that later. ^^  
  
Kamilah: Boy, it was an interesting vacation.....  
  
Mojobubbles: I GOT SUNBUUUUURNED! MY SHOULDERS ARE PEELING! And I don't think you really needed to know that....but I missed youuuuu all!!!! It was really good to come home. *sighs* And I got stung by a UFO!  
  
Bakura: And by UFO you mean......?  
  
Mojobubbles: Unidentified Floating Object! I was snorkeling, accidentally whacked a buoy, upset some random sea creature, and it stung me. *nods sagely* My dad freaked out. He was like, "Can you breathe? Are you numb?" I was like, "Dad, I'm fine. It just hurts......"  
  
Kamilah: WE HAVE PART 4 OF THE ORIGINAL YGO!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: YEAH! With Noa!!! Who is weird. He died in a car accident, so I kinda feel bad for him......but then he did that thing with the fake Kaiba that slapped Mokuba and told him to go away........T_T *hugs Mokuba* And then Noa kept fondling Mokuba and stroking his hair and I was like, "o.O Get OFF of him!!!!"  
  
Kamilah: Now to the next order of business.......  
  
Mojobubbles: .....*giggle* You said order, and it's 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'! (Which, obviously, I am not including any plot points of it in this story. If I did.....gah, I'd have to rewrite the whole thing........_)  
  
WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING  
  
'Order of the Phoenix' spoilers ahead!  
  
If you don't want a good portion of the book spoiled, SKIP THIS NEXT SECTION.  
  
I'm giving you a fair warning, so I don't wanna get any flames.  
  
****************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Gah..........'Order of the Phoenix'......what a dark book.....  
  
Kamilah: Full of gothic humor, action, suspense, bitchy DADA teachers, Cho Chang's permanent PMS, hints at Ron/Hermione, and HARRY'S RAGING HORMONES!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: The DADA teacher, Umbridge, may seem a bit like my own DADA teacher, Leorian, at first.......but Umbridge is a total bitch, believe me.  
  
Kamilah: We'd like to take a minute and congratulate all fanfiction authors who write Lily-hates-James-or-vice-versa-and-then-they-eventually-fall-in- love because that is exactly what happens!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Mm-hm. Lily thinks James is a stuck-up arrogant pretty boy, and HE IS!  
  
Kamilah: But those of you that think Voldemort wanted to kill Harry because Harry's the descendant of Godric Gryffindor, you're wrong.  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, I suppose Harry could be Gryffindor's descendant......but that's not why Voldemort wanted to kill him. Voldemort actually wanted to kill Harry over a prophecy.  
  
Kamilah: No, we're not going to type up the prophecy for you.........geez, you want us to spoil the whole thing!?  
  
Mojobubbles: And now, to some sad news: the character that was killed off. V_V  
  
Kamilah: Hagrid, Dobby, Colin Creevy, and the Weasleys are all still safe. It wasn't Ron or Hermione either, obviously........  
  
Mojobubbles: It was, in fact.....and you can skip this part if ya wanna...........Sirius Black. V__________V  
  
Kamilah: Kinda ironic that we introduce him a few days before we read the part in which he's killed, ne?  
  
Mojobubbles: *sigh* Gah, Sirius was one of my favorite characters.......I especially loved the bit in 'Phoenix' where he runs around at Christmas singing Christmas carols.......Sirius, we hardly knew ye.........  
  
Kamilah: Actually, we didn't. Didn't JK introduce him 2 books ago!?  
  
Mojobubbles: It wasn't so much that JK killed of Sirius, but the way she killed him off. SIRIUS DESERVED TO GO OFF IN A BITCHIN' BLAZE OF GLORY!!!! And all that happened was he was hit by some random jet of red light, and *BOOM* he's dead. -_____________-  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********  
  
OK! YOU CAN LOOK NOW! THE SPOILERS ARE OVER!!!  
  
*****************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: Actually you're not gonna read this, cuz you're in Ireland......BRING ME A SHEEP!!!  
  
DragonMaiden: Welcome new reviewer! I think out of all the characters, Kaiba changes clothes the most.......^^ I liked the 'down Malik, down!' thing too. ^^ There are a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh!/HP crossovers out there, and I'm sincerely glad you took the time to read mine! PS: I think you read the garbled version of chapter 9. May wanna go back and check.  
  
Solo_girl: 'Nother new reviewer! Hm....never thought of it that way.....yeah, I guess a lot of them do have them with magic powers......there are a lot of YGO/HP crossovers, and I'm glad you like mine so much!  
  
Europa: Thanx! I will! I mean, I did!  
  
Arian Starswing: I will! I mean, I am! (Gah, I did it again......)  
  
Yeshiv@*@k@*m@liklover: Yes yes. That was confusing. Glad you're ok now. Yes, Rishid's not a sweatdropping-kinda guy.....which is why it's FUNNY!!!  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: At least someone missed me.....¬_¬ RIGHT, KIRSTIE!? Yaya for Snuffles being back! And.....I just made a new word! It's 'yaya'!  
  
Nezumiiro: THE THIRD NEW REVIEWER! o.O Interesting yami there.......is Kairi a yami......? I'm just kinda assuming......^^ YAYA FOR HP/YGO CROSSOVERS!!!!! ^^  
  
Katiekat1414: FOURTH NEW REVIEWER! Well, she's not new to me, but new to the story so......yeah. Right. And no, Katie, I haven't forgotten PDM.....what I meant was.......wait, I don't even know what you're yelling at me for!!!!! Oh......wait....maybe I know......you just weren't a loyal reviewer to this story back then! Um.....yeah......Yes, Marissa is a 'closet' fan........-_- She's like, "Ooh, I love Yu-Gi-Oh!" but she hardly watches it aaaaaaaaand she's gonna kill me if she reads this.......yes, I do know her personally.....me and Kirstie told her how to register.......no, there is no Joey/Kaya/Bakura triangle.....XP  
  
(WOOHOO! OVER 60 REVIEWS!!!!!!)  
  
************************************************  
  
(Gah, 6 pages later, I finally start the chappie.......)  
  
The next few days until the next Hogsmeade would be hard to get through; the whole crew knew that.  
  
And it didn't help that the Gryffindors had double Potions as their last class that Friday.  
  
It also didn't help that the Gryffindors were already on thin ice with the Slytherins, because of the arrival of Rishid and the others (yes I put Rishid first......BECAUSE HE'S SO FREAKING UNDERRATED!!!!), and because Aneko fell in love with Kaiba.  
  
And it really didn't help that Snape turns a blind eye to the antics of the Slytherins.  
  
Yep, the stage was set for a whole mess of trouble with Snape. They all knew it'd be a miracle if they got out of there with all of Gryffindor's house points intact, and the other Gryffindors knew it too.  
  
//Hey, Bakura?//  
  
/Yes?/  
  
//If they try anything, can I summon a Man-Eater Bug?//  
  
/Nice try, Yami./  
  
//Stupid hikari.......//  
  
***********************************  
  
"So......is it true Dumbledore's invited *more* sniveling Muggles?" Malfoy casually asked during potions while the class mixed their Memory Potions, a potion that would temporarily increase the mixer's memory. (I think that really was in 'Phoenix'.......if not, then.....wow, I feel creative!!)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione said nothing at all. They were all too used to this type of trick. Malfoy would provoke them, and then twist the truth to assure he would be free of all blame.  
  
They knew better to react, but did their new friends? Especially Malik.....he wasn't exactly the most level-headed.....  
  
"Is it true one of them has blue hair?" Malfoy pressed.  
  
No reply.  
  
But by now, the others at the back of the room, doing another packet, were listening.  
  
"And one of them's this really wimpy girl, I heard......"  
  
At this, Joey threw down his quill and jumped up.  
  
Malfoy didn't turn around, but they were sure he was smirking, especially when Snape looked up from whatever he was grading.  
  
"Problem, Mr. Wheeler?" he asked silkily. Joey just glared at the back of Malfoy's head, but he shook his own. Yugi and Tea both grabbed his arms and yanked him back into his seat.  
  
"You know that getting mad is exactly what he *wants* you to do?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Joey growled. "But still......."  
  
"I can't blame you......" Kaya sighed. "I dunno how Ron, Hermione, and Harry can ignore it......"  
  
"They've been stuck with him for 5 years, remember?" Tristan pointed out.  
  
"You get used to that kind of thing after a while," Bakura added quietly. They simply blinked, wondering how he'd know about bullying like that, but decided to leave it alone.  
  
"And you know what else?" Malfoy was saying. "I heard one of 'em absolutely obsesses over his brother. And his brother's that one who's always glued to his computer......" He took a moment to send a very pointed look in Aneko's direction, who decided not to grace his idiocy with a response.  
  
The friends turned to Kaiba, wondering what he'd do. He had frozen, his quill in midair, and was apparently trying to burn a hole in the back of Malfoy's head with his eyes. As if he could sense Kaiba's piercing stare, Malfoy turned, and for a moment his emotionless grey eyes held Kaiba's frighteningly blue ones.  
  
"If looks could kill......" Tea muttered under her breath.  
  
They had noticed that Malik was being unusually quiet, but they decided not to comment. They were halfway through the class........and so far, they weren't in trouble.  
  
Then they heard Malfoy's next comment. "What about that really tall stoic one?"  
  
"I'm impressed, Malfoy," Hermione said out of the corner of her mouth. "Using big new words, are we?"  
  
"Careful, Malfoy, don't wanna hurt yourself," Ron added.  
  
"Thanks for your concern," Malfoy replied, his voice perfectly calm. "Anyway......the one I'm talking about is that one.....isn't he related to Ishtar? I heard he's a total freak......for one thing, he's got, like, no hair.....but then, that's not much of a surprise; I mean, they're all freaks."  
  
"THAT'S *IT!*" Malik yelled, jumping out of his seat, shoving his hand into his pocket. Kaya grabbed his arm and yanked it back out again.  
  
"Don't you *dare* Millennium-Rod him again!" she hissed.  
  
"Problem, Mr. Ishtar?" Snape said coldly, standing up.  
  
"Why don't you ask Malfoy?" Malik replied, his tone just as cold.  
  
"Malik, you ever heard the phrase 'quit when you're ahead'?" Joey whispered, as Snape strode to the back of the room where they were sitting.  
  
"You should talk," Malik snapped, turning to Snape.  
  
"Malfoy?" Snape questioned icily, his lip curling. "Malfoy's been quietly brewing his potion this whole time."  
  
"No, actually, he's been insulting our friends and family, who were almost *murdered* by *Voldemort* last night!" Malik spat.  
  
Snape's smirk vanished and he leaned on the table, so that his face was only six or so inches from Malik's. "You may think you own this castle because you're one of Dumbledore's special guests, *Ishtar*, but you're no more special than any other student in this school." He leaned closer. "Got it?"  
  
No one said anything. You could've heard a pin drop, as Snape and Malik continued their glaring contest. (I drew a fanart of that! More at the end of the chappie) Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone hurriedly gathered up their books. Malik reached down and began gathering his books, hands shaking in anger, never lifting his gaze from Snape.  
  
"Class dismissed," Snape said, finally breaking the glare.  
  
The Gryffindors gave a collective sigh of relief. Amazingly, they hadn't lost any-  
  
"And 20 points from Gryffindor, for your *friend's* impertinence."  
  
-house points.  
  
********************************************  
  
As soon as they were out of the room, Malik let loose a string of curses that would've made a sailor blush. Well, if that sailor could speak Egyptian.  
  
"Geez, Malik! You'd really do that to them?!" Kaya asked, giving him a look.  
  
"Hell yeah," Malik scowled. Those that didn't speak Egyptian decided they'd rather not know what horrible fate Malik had in store for Snape and Malfoy.  
  
//Hey, hikari!//  
  
Malik stopped for a moment, blinked, then continued walking. If he ignored it, it'd go away.  
  
//Would you quit freaking out already?!//  
  
"Go to hell," Malik hissed from between clenched teeth.  
  
//That's my phrase!//  
  
(It is! Yami M tells everyone to go to hell in the original.)  
  
His friends gave Malik odd looks, but decided he was fantasizing about Snape's painful death, and let it go.  
  
//All I was gonna ask was whether or not I could kill them for you!//  
  
"Leave my friends alone," Malik growled.  
  
//NOT YOUR FRIENDS, IDIOT! Those....Slither-whatevers.//  
  
Malik stopped and blinked.  
  
"What is with you!?" Joey demanded.  
  
"He just asked.......if he could help me......." Malik said, scratching his head.  
  
"Who?" Hermione said, looking around.  
  
"M-my yami.........."  
  
**************************************  
  
(Have I mentioned that Yami M is going to be very OOC when he finally actually appears? I mean, he's still a bit of a potty mouth (sorry Daricio, I'm trying to keep him as IC as possible ^_~)......he's not all fluffy- bunnies-'I-love-you-hikari', tho.......But does help Malik and company in the ending climax-ish thing.....WHICH BEGINS NEXT CHAPTER!!!)  
  
"Sirius........." Harry mumbled, petting the large black dog on the nose. "You shouldn't have come..........." But he was grinning.  
  
Sirius wagged his tail and barked, then turned and lumbered off. The others looked to make sure no one was watching, but it was pointless. Ever since Rishid had showed up, the other students were giving them all ample space. (^_~ Can you blame them?)  
  
Sirius was hiding out in the same cave as before, the same one fairly far from the rest of Hogsmeade. Malik and Rishid both found something familiar and unsettling about Sirius' dog form.  
  
Finally, they reached the cave. Sirius, however, found it a lot easier to lumber up the rocky terrain than the others did, and they were quite out of breath.  
  
"How long-is this-gonna take?" Malik huffed. "'Cause Adara's waiting for me...." Taking a deep breath, Malik didn't notice Rishid giving him an odd look. It was rather odd for Rishid, finding that *his* Malik-sama had a girlfriend.....(someone's a bit possessive there.....¬_¬)  
  
Hermione nodded, turning to Sirius. "We had to leave some of the others back at Hogsmeade. For one, the whole lot of us would attract attention, and two we didn't know how wise that would be, when the wizarding world's on the lookout for you."  
  
"You mean *you* thought the whole lot of us would attract attention, and *you* thought it wouldn't be wise," Ron corrected, grabbing her hand. "But then that's our Hermione!"  
  
Sirius had been transforming to his normal form when Ron had been giving his little show of affection, and he laughed.  
  
Kaya, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Malik, Isis, and Rishid gasped.  
  
(Alright, I've got incense burnin' and Lifehouse on.......I think I'm good. ^_~)  
  
Sirius' wasn't exactly the friendliest face. Feeling the need to be ready for something, Yami materialized next to Yugi, his arms folded, his face serious, and his hip stuck out. (I call that one cocky-pose.....^^ You overacting hottie, you! *glomps Yami*)  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Yami. "You're the King Of Games, aren't you?" he asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"That depends on who's asking," Yami replied, smirking too.  
  
"You have serious attitude issues," Sirius stated, the smirk turning to a grin. "How old are you? 16? 17? You don't look any older than 18?"  
  
"I'm 18," Yami said. "Give or take 3000 years."  
  
"Ohhhhh. You're one of those spirits. The pharaoh, right?" Sirius said, looking amused.  
  
"I go by Yami."  
  
Sirius smirked again. "You've got an attitude. You're technically dead. Your name means dark. Can you be trusted?"  
  
"How did you know yami means dark?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've done things for Dumbledore.....one of my 'missions', about half a year ago, led me to Japan......a quaint little place called Domino, it was....."  
  
Everyone from Japan gave a collective gasp.  
  
"Lemme guess," Harry said. "That's where you all live?"  
  
"Well, when I was there.....not *everything* was peaceful," Sirius said, his gaze fixed on Malik, Isis, and Rishid. "But that wouldn't make sense unless I told you about when I went to Egypt. Before I went to Domino, I was in Egypt......that was quite a while ago, though; about 4 years or so."  
  
Isis looked to Malik. She had a pretty good idea where this was going.....  
  
(NO ONE ON YU-GI-OH! IS A TAURUS!!!!! ;_;)  
  
"There was this really crowded market, and these two kids running around......actually, the boy was acting like a kid in a candy store......it was like he'd never seen the world before."  
  
Malik just folded his arms and stared straight back at Sirius.  
  
"I was just about ready to follow 'em, 'cause I wanted to make sure they got home okay......but suddenly some weird guy in a turban pops out of nowhere. Apparently he says something that really freaks them out, because the girl starts yanking her brother along......and that was all I saw of them."  
  
Everyone was completely silent.  
  
"Then, of course," Sirius continued. "You can imagine my surprise when I'm in Domino only about 6 months ago, and I see that same boy......he hasn't changed a bit, except he's taller.....and his aura's completely upside-down from what it was. He had a man with him......they were obviously close, even though the man was addressing the kid as 'master'......."  
  
"Would you shut up already!?" Malik said through clenched teeth. "That was when I was young and stupid and knew nothing at all."  
  
Sirius nodded. "Sorry. Shoulda known it wasn't exactly a conversation topic." Then he turned to Bakura. "So.......you're the one that ended up with that ring, huh?"  
  
Bakura looked surprised. "How much do you know about my Millennium Ring?"  
  
"Not much," Sirius shrugged. "Only that it had some pretty powerful magic in it, along with a pretty hostile spirit, and some guy bought it one day, saying it would be a great souvenir for his son. I was in dog form watching, of course. Being an escaped 'convict' gets pretty annoying; not being able to do anything in my normal form.......Actually, he bought it only a few weeks after that incident with the two kids."  
  
Then he turned to Yugi. "Y'know, I think I saw you around when I was in Domino-"  
  
"Alright, Sirius, we've already established that it's a small world after all; you don't have to keep going over it." Ron interrupted impatiently.  
  
"What'd you want us to come out here for?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just.......think it's suspicious," Sirius said. "I thought....Voldemort would've done something by now. You lot had best be on your guard....."  
  
With that fairly morbid warning, the group turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Malik?" Sirius called. "I'm sorry, really. Didn't mean to insult you, or your sister, or your brother. Sometimes.....it just pops out. I have a habit of being rather rash."  
  
Malik turned and gave Sirius a lopsided grin. "Yeah.....I'm like that too."  
  
*************************************  
  
"It *is* weird, though," Hermione said suddenly.  
  
The others looked up from their discussion on Duel Monsters.  
  
It was a typical Monday morning in defense against the dark arts, waiting for Professor Leorian to come in with his usual timid smile, brisk manner, and.....unbelievably annoying habit of speaking in third person.  
  
"What's weird, Hermione?" Adara cocked her head.  
  
"Well, what-" Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening. She lowered her voice. "What Snuffles told us the other day. It *is* weird that, well, *he* hasn't done anything yet."  
  
"Yeah, from what we've heard, he'd have no chance with attacking over the summer," Kaya said.  
  
"And, there's only about 4 weeks of school left," Yugi pointed out.  
  
After that, everyone was silent. They'd all become so close in the last few months. How would they be able to say goodbye when the time came? Lindsey scooted closer to Yugi, and Adara slipped her hand into Malik's. Joey glanced over at Kaiba, who was pretending not to be listening. But it was obvious that the same thing had just occurred to the CEO.  
  
The cheerless silence between them was broken as the door opened.  
  
"Professor Leorian has a very interesting lesson planned for today....."  
  
The group broke apart to their respective seats, smiling slightly. He had an 'interesting lesson' planned everyday.  
  
And today's, for Harry, Hermione, and Ron, anyway, it was the complete opposite of interesting.  
  
"Today's subject will be Stunning Spells," Professor Leorian said eagerly. "A spell that's proved useful to Professor Leorian on countless occasions....."  
  
Harry sighed. He had learned this when preparing for the third task last year, where he-  
  
No. No, he wasn't going to think about that. It was bad enough to have those nightmares on occasion, waking up drenched in sweat, his heart pounding, Yugi, Malik, Ron, and some of the lighter sleepers no doubt hearing, wondering.......  
  
Looking around at Yugi, Kaiba, Malik, Kaya, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura, a group of exchange students from a quaint Japanese Muggle village called Domino, Harry realized he didn't want them to go either. Even Kaiba. They'd all taken quite a lot of abuse from the Slytherins and others.....he remembered, months ago, when that Slytherin attacked Isis and how concerned Malik had been........yeah, Malik was a strange one.....he was loyal to his friends and family, but not overly schmaltzy, like Yugi and his yami were sometimes. Yugi and his yami......Yami Yugi was in every way a pharaoh.......confident, loyal, protective, arrogant, confident, serious, confident, confident, and confident......Yugi was rather the opposite. Sure, he was confident, and loyal, but in quite a different way than Yami....it was hard to explain. Bakura's yami was a totally different story. Prone to laughing evilly at completely random moments for no apparent reason, addicted to raw steak.......but in ways he was like Yami. They were both confident and........other things. Tristan, and Joey were the loud, fairly obnoxious ones, and Tea seemed to be the one who would rein them in in the end, and...........  
  
Harry felt the classroom sliding in and out of focus. Thoughts of his new friends drifted across his muggy mind......his eyelids drooped......tired......why though? Then suddenly.......  
  
Eager, excited......evil......  
  
Suddenly, with a jolt, Harry fell out of his chair, holding his head, his scar suddenly burning.  
  
As heads turned in surprise, Harry felt a leaden ball of worry settle in his stomach.  
  
That had just been too weird. Why had he suddenly felt as if......he was planning something.......something, evil......  
  
Sirius *had* been right. They were going to have to be on their guard.  
  
*************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeeeeeeessssssss!!!!!!! DOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!! I FINALLY FINISHED THE FREAKIN' CHAPTER!!!  
  
Kamilah: Although, it really only took you about 3 weeks.......there were those 2 that you were on vacation......  
  
Mojobubbles: WHO CARES!? I JUST WANNA POST IT!!!  
  
Kamilah: Don't we have to hint to the readers that Voldemort's coming?  
  
Bakari: I think they got that, Kamilah. -  
  
Mojobubbles: YES NOW LET'S POOOOOST!!!! *runs off*  
  
Kamilah: Well, guys, don't know when the next chapter will be up. For one, as soon as my aibou's new car comes in, we're all going to see her grandparents......plus, the next chapter will probably be the hardest thing we've ever had to write........*intimidated*  
  
Bakari: Wow.......that must be pretty bad to intimidate her.....  
  
Bakura: Why do you say that?  
  
Bakari: Because she's able to keep tabs on *Mojobubbles* without flinching.  
  
Bakura: O_O Oh dear........ 


	11. Trouble in the Shadow Realm!

Chapter 11 *DUN DUN DUN*  
  
Trouble in the Shadow Realm! *hearing the 'DUUH-duh-duh-duh-DUH-duh-duh-duh- DUH-duh-duh-DUUUUUUH-dun' happy music from the beginning of the Japanese eppies, that plays whenever they show the episode title*  
  
Disclaimer: DON'T YOU DARE STEAL THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FREAKING FOREVER! But you can use all the dudes that Takahashi-san made up.  
  
Mojobubbles: Y'know what? I'm just gonna get down to writing this chapter, after a few quick acts of random-hyper-ness and after I clear a few things up.  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Mojobubbles: First off, I must sincerely apologize for the lack of update. There were many times when I got stuck, not to mention the sheer length of this chapter......and there was that time that Kikyo got a virus, and I went out of town for a week, and I was really stressed when school first started.......I must ask all TTT fans......is it just me and my friends, or are Malik and Smeagol alike? I mean, they're both schizophrenic and have psycho evil alter-egos.......  
  
Malik: Would you stop comparing me to him!? @.@  
  
Mojobubbles: Next I must impress upon you the hotness of Yoko Kurama. *goes rabid-fangirl* HE'S GOT A TAIL!!! *launches herself at Yoko Kurama's tail and starts petting it* My precioussssss......  
  
Yoko Kurama: ^-_-^ Please, don't make me bite your head off.  
  
Kamilah: *sigh* *throws catnip on the floor*  
  
Yoko: CATNIP!!!!!!!! *starts rolling in the catnip*  
  
Mojobubbles: ^.^U Now I've gotta introduce you to my latest muse-ish guy/cast member thing/person I drag around all the time, Hiei!!  
  
Hiei: Glomp me again, and you die. *hand on katana*  
  
Mojobubbles: What a cheery guy! ^^ Not that he means it. I annoy him, but he wouldn't go so far as to kill me. He's not that heartless. ^^ I think. ^^U  
  
Hiei: Heh. You *think*.......*smirky smirk*  
  
Mojobubbles: Next I must inform Yu Yu Hakusho fans that I have a picture of *Hiei* and *Yoko Kurama* laughing their asses off. Seriously. And to all Inu-Yasha fans, I have pictures of Inuyasha crying. Seriously. Anyway........I must also inform you all that probably the saddest anime movie of all time is 'Grave of the Fireflies'. V_V I almost cried.  
  
Kamilah: Pleeeeeaaaaase, give us feeeeeedback! It's so important in this chapter!!!!! Not to mention we'd like at least 100 reviews by the time this is over.......  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yah, 2 things: one, you can still submit bloopers/ideas for stuff to happen at the cast party/songs that would fit on the soundtrack for what's going to be the last chapter of HPH, called 'DVD Extras!" Two: if you could glomp anyone from any anime, who would it be? Tell us who and what anime they're from. Or.......I guess you could give presents, if you're not into glomping......... Why? Oh, you'll see.......hehehNYEAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Bakari: DON'T MAKE ME COPYRIGHT MY LAUGH!!!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: *holds up bottle of AP* DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!!!!  
  
Bakari: ........I hate you.   
  
(Heh, Kirstie should get that face......BUNNY EARS!)  
  
Mojobubbles: And I confused a bunch of you with Sirius' appearance. To answer some questions I got:  
  
When Sirius says 'some weird guy in a turban pops out of nowhere', that did happen in Egypt. Sirius was reminiscing to when he was in Egypt, and he had seen Isis and Malik and that's what he was talking about. He didn't mean that Shadi appeared to them in Domino. Also, Sirius did not necessarily sell the Millennium Ring, he was just there, in dog form, when it was sold. He didn't know exactly what the Ring was, just that it held a lot of magic and a very hostile spirit. I *did* go back and change that around a bit; that was rather confusing. ^_^ And then, another reviewer *coughKatiecough* thought Malik and Isis lived in ancient Egypt, so.........  
  
***********************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
(I now have over 70 reviews on this story, making this my most popular story ever!!)  
  
A Watcher: The only quintessence I had with book 5 was the fact that Cho had rapid mood swings, ____ died, and Harry screamed a lot. I mean, I know he's got a right to be rather angsty and rather pissed, but seriously!! But anyway.......that's my opinion, and you have yours, ne? ^_^ _____ MUST COME BACK! HE MUST NOT BE DEAD!!!! *sobs piteously*  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: BECA, to work in any parts of the fifth book into the plot of this story, I'd have to rewrite the whole fic. X_X So I'm just gonna continue. When I thought up this story, I didn't know quite when the fifth book would be released, nor did I know I'd still be writing this when it was.......X_X YAY! A FELLOW.....PERSON THAT THINKS RISHID IS UNDERRATED!!!! *glomps Rishid* Oh, and I know exactly when you could make an appearance. Not in the actual story, maybe, but in the cast party.......  
  
Whispering Hope: Ok, I think I know what you mean. I answered questions I got about Sirius in the author notes. *points up* Hope that clears it up for ya! ^^;;;  
  
yesim@*@k@*m@liklover/yesim@-flamesofeternaldarkness: DON'T HURT ME! o.o  
  
katiekat1414: *snort snerk* Fuuunny-ness. MALTY YUGI!  
  
Rnij and Mysterious A: No, actually, I can't prove it. ^_^U Like I said, I read it somewhere. Meaning somewhere on the Internet. And the Internet can be veeeeeery misinforming, especially in the case of fansites. And other sources too.....like my friend has a book about Yu-Gi-Oh! where they had a picture of Malik above Bakura's bio........but I digress. Naming him Bakari was just the way I chose to do this fic. *shrug* Anyway, thanks for the info. ^_^ I will *have* to keep that in mind for future reference, and I'm glad you like. ^^ (Oh yeah, and before you read chapter 6, I know that they never mentioned Bakura/Bakari/Yami Bakura having a sister, but I gave him one anyway. ^_~ And, who knows? His whole village was sacrificed, including any family he might've had.......)  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Erm......at first I thought your review was a flame/you were annoyed about something, then you said you liked it.......maybe I'm just dumb, but I was confused by what you meant when you said "Yeesh. Thats the last time I'm gonna start a story where the authoress wtites long chaps when it's at the 10th chap in one big scoop."  
  
Daricio: 4 hours away.......as long as I have my CD player and a bunch of batteries I'm good though ^_~ And they're not learning the spells, remember? They're learning......normal....Muggle-thingies o.o  
  
*************************************  
  
Yami: *looks all confident* *cards float in the background* Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
~~Malik stopped and blinked.  
  
"What is with you!?" Joey demanded.  
  
"He just asked.......if he could help me......." Malik said, scratching his head.  
  
"Who?" Hermione said, looking around.  
  
"M-my yami.........."~~  
  
~~Hermione nodded, turning to Sirius. "We had to leave some of the others back at Hogsmeade. For one, the whole lot of us would attract attention, and two we didn't know how wise that would be, when the wizarding world's on the lookout for you."~~  
  
~~"I just.......think it's suspicious," Sirius said. "I thought....Voldemort would've done something by now. You lot had best be on your guard....."~~  
  
~~Harry felt the classroom sliding in and out of focus. Thoughts of his new friends drifted across his muggy mind......his eyelids drooped......tired......why though? Then suddenly.......  
  
Eager, excited......evil......  
  
Suddenly, with a jolt, Harry fell out of his chair, holding his head, his scar suddenly burning.  
  
As heads turned in surprise, Harry felt a leaden ball of worry settle in his stomach.  
  
That had just been too weird. Why had he suddenly felt as if......he was planning something.......something, evil......  
  
Sirius *had* been right. They were going to have to be on their guard.~~  
  
(Okkk.......here we goooo......*decides to dive right in with the Voldemort- coming-ness*)  
  
"Class dismissed," Leorian said, about an hour later. "Oh, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and our guests."  
  
~Geez, what'd we do this time?~ Kaya mentally asked, as Lindsey and Adara walked out, promising to meet the group in the common room.  
  
++Not sure......++  
  
~~What makes you think you're in........trouble......~~  
  
~Yami? You ok?~  
  
~~No.......~~  
  
++Why, what-?++  
  
~~*H-he didn't use third person....!!!*~~  
  
Suddenly, before they could move, or react, the door swung shut and was suddenly covered in a purple mist.  
  
"I'd looove to see you try and get out of there," Leorian sneered, gesturing to the door.  
  
"Y-you're not Leorian!" Joey stammered.  
  
"Why, what gives you that idea?" Leorian asked, faking innocence.  
  
"Because he speaks in third person," Kaiba said darkly. "And you're not."  
  
Leorian suddenly looked down and stared at his desk, his shoulders shaking with laughter. "Huh. Heheheh.....AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
  
//Ok, now, Bakura, now we know we're dealing with a psychopath,// Bakari said through the mental link, very placidly, as though this were an every day occurrence.  
  
/.....what!?/  
  
//Because psychotic people laugh like that. Believe me, I should know.//  
  
/Bakari....how do we get out of this?/  
  
//It's easy, Bakura!! Can't you see he's being....being......c-//  
  
/Yami, what?! What is it?!/  
  
The mind link was starting to sound like a poorly tuned radio; loud, then soft, then loud again......  
  
//D-da.....damn.......sorry.......you-you're.....on.....your own now......//  
  
Until it gave out completely.  
  
Bakura looked down and saw a purple mist circling his Ring, much like the one that covered the door.  
  
"Confused?" Leorian mocked. "All I did was lock the powers *and* the yamis in those items......"  
  
Frantically, Yugi began to try and contact his yami through their link.  
  
The link was dead.  
  
He was so preoccupied he almost missed Leorian's next words -  
  
"It'll make stealing them much easier for me, the Dark Lord.......Lord Voldemort........."  
  
Everyone stared in shock at him. Malik seemed the most stunned, though. But when he saw the blank soulless look in Leorian's eyes, his fears were confirmed.  
  
"Control," he mouthed, barely able to get the word past his lips.  
  
Tea turned to him. "What'd you say?!"  
  
"Control. He's being.....mind-controlled!!!"  
  
The ground suddenly seemingly gave way, and the friends fell down into a gaping black hole.  
  
Hermione tried to scream but found she had no voice; she found Ron's hand and clung to it.  
  
'What's going to happen to the others?' Kaiba thought frantically. 'Mokuba, and Joey's sister, and the rest of Malik's family, and..........'  
  
Kaya, with her hand intertwined in Bakura's, looked around at the others, making sure that they were all there.  
  
'Neesan......' Malik thought desperately. 'Be careful.....they'll come for you and Rishid next.....NEEEEEEEEESAAAAN!!!!!!!'  
  
Finally, just when it seemed they couldn't fall any farther, the blackness seemed to press in on them even more, and they were soon unconscious.  
  
************************************  
  
Another day, another boring history of magic class for Isis. She was staring down at her hands, blinking slowly, when it hit her like a bolt of lightning.  
  
'NEEEEEEEEESAAAAN!!!!!!!'  
  
"MALIK!" she cried, falling out of her seat. (Meh, anyone who've seen Isis' Malik-being-burned-to-a-crisp dream sequence will find that part sorta familiar........^^)  
  
Everyone stared at her, but before Binns could say anything, the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day.  
  
"Hey, you ok?" George asked from behind her.  
  
"Something wrong?" Holly added.  
  
Isis bit her lip. "Well, yes. I have to go find my brothers; it's very important. But....I'll meet you later, alright?"  
  
They seemed a bit surprised, but they nodded. Isis turned and pushed through the crowd, walking as fast as she could.  
  
Since Malik and the others had been in Leorian's, she decided to check there first.  
  
As she pushed her way through the crowd, Isis felt her panic growing. Something was terribly wrong. Just then, she noticed Rishid pushing through the crowd streaming up the stairs.  
  
'He must've sensed it too," Isis thought.  
  
Finally, Rishid reached the bottom of the stairs. Giving Isis a look, she knew that he had been going to check Leorian's room as well.  
  
Without a word, the siblings set off down the hall.  
  
*****************************  
  
Isis looked into the window in the door to Leorian's. Strange, the room was completely empty.......Hesitantly, she grabbed the door and swung it open.  
  
Her eyes widened and she flung her hand out trying to regain her balance as she teetered dangerously on the edge of a gaping black hole. Rishid leaned forward and seized her hand, and the two of them looked over into the seemingly endless pit.  
  
"They're down there," Rishid stated, and Isis nodded.  
  
"We must go," she said quietly. "Malik and the others are in grave danger......."  
  
Rishid nodded. "I will be right behind you."  
  
Isis smiled slightly. "I know." 'Just like always,' she thought to herself. She held her breath, and gently tugged her hand out of Rishid's grip.  
  
*************************************  
  
(*singing along to the A*Teens version of 'Mamma Mia'* MY, MY HOW CAN I RESIST YOU!? MAMMA MIA, DOES IT SHOW AGAIN, MY, MY, JUST HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU!? YES I'VE BEEN BROKEN HEARTED, BLUE SINCE THE DAY WE PARTED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: ......I've never even heard her play that CD.........  
  
Mojobubbles: Which means I haven't listened to it since last November.......*sweatdrop* WHEE! I LOVE THIS SONG! Yes, I do like Abba. SOMETHING WRONG WITH THAT!? HUH!? HUH!? Eh-heh. Sorry. ^_________^ *jumps around* *sings* GIMME GIMME GIMME A MAN AFTER MIDNIGHT!  
  
Kamilah: ............  
  
Mojobubbles: Eh-heh.....I'd shut up, but I'm-  
  
Kamilah: -in a corner. We all know, aibou.  
  
Mojobubbles: ........O____O I just remembered what this song used to be associated with........O_____O  
  
Kamilah: ^^ You mean that Pokemon story you wrote in your head? *snigger*  
  
Mojobubbles: O___O SHUT UP!!!!)  
  
Just then, everyone woke up, and Voldemort killed them.  
  
The end.  
  
NOW I DON'T HAVE TO WRITE THIS ANYMORE!!!  
  
(Er, yeaaaaaah. Gomen, people, all my loverly reviewers who give me the things that keep this story alive. I was just being weird. o.o  
  
I am frustraaaaaated.......)  
  
****************************************  
  
Wind. Dark. Colors. Breathing. Choking.  
  
The Shadow Realm.  
  
Voldemort stood in front of his prisoners, including the real Aristole Leorian, laying unconscious and still on the ground.  
  
He turned to one of the Japanese ones, the one with the blond messy hair. He raised his wand, grinning, having missed a good kill.  
  
"Avada........kedrava!"  
  
The jet of green light shot from his wand, and.......was seemingly absorbed.  
  
Voldemort raised his eyebrow. Then he noticed that the Millennium Items were......glowing.  
  
But he'd sealed their power, what-?  
  
He frowned. This may be harder than he thought.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Anybody else get the feeling something's wrong?" Shogo said suddenly, back in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I do," Ginny said, looking up from her conversation with Serenity.  
  
"I'm surprised that niisama and the others haven't come back yet," Mokuba said worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised Isis isn't back either," Holly said, joining the conversation.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"She ran off at the end of History of Magic, saying she needed to go find her brother.......come to think of it, I dunno where Rishid got off to either....." Pondering the mystery, Holly walked off. "Gotta work on an essay for the ever-int-teresting P-professor Leorian," she sighed, mocking their teacher.  
  
Lindsey frowned. "I just remembered something!"  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
"Class dismissed," Leorian said, about an hour later. "Oh, but I need a word with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and our guests."  
  
*~*End flashback*~*  
  
"When Leorian told them he needed to have a word with them......*he didn't use third person!*" Lindsey gasped.  
  
Suddenly, Lindsey froze. "Wait a minute.......I just remembered something else.........in the beginning of defense against the dark arts, Harry fell off his chair and started clutching his scar......."  
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "B-but that only happens.......he told me.....when You-Know-Who is around!"  
  
"We have to get down to Leorian's room," Adara said solemnly. "Something is really, really wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?" Serenity said, her eyes wide. "You could be walking into a trap!"  
  
"We've gotta save them," Ginny said gravely.  
  
"T-then......" Shogo looked to Serenity and Mokuba. "I'm coming too," he said determinedly.  
  
"Me three," Mokuba added, standing up and staring as if to dare the three girls to talk him out of it.  
  
"And me," Serenity said, sounding just as resolute as Mokuba.  
  
"Ok," Lindsey said, nodding.  
  
"We're wasting time, let's go!" Adara said impatiently.  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba said. "C'mon!"  
  
And with that, the six of them set off for Leorian's room.  
  
*************************************  
  
Back in the Shadow Realm, Voldemort was rethinking his plan.  
  
"My Lord?" Wormtongue......I mean Wormtail.....said cautiously. "They're awakening."  
  
(Kamilah: *raises eyebrow* Wormtongue, aibou?  
  
Mojobubbles: GACK! Too much LOTR. o.o)  
  
For a moment, Voldemort said nothing. "Alright," he said, smiling. "Perfect."  
  
"We're done in the Shadow Realm, Wormtail," he said suddenly. "We're going to the graveyard."  
  
****************************  
  
"Hey......is everybody still here?" Kaya said, as they began to wake up.  
  
"I-I think so," Yugi said, wincing as he sat up.  
  
"I still can't contact Yami!" Bakura said, sounding distressed.  
  
"Don't worry," Tea said comfortingly, sitting up. "We'll find them-"  
  
"Quidditch practice!!" Ron said suddenly, sitting bolt upright and then groaning.  
  
"Ohhhh.....I feel like I just got ran over by an 18-wheeler!" Joey groaned.  
  
Harry sat up too, looking around. "Is this the......Shadow Realm?"  
  
"Yep," Malik answered hoarsely.  
  
"The one and only," Tristan added, blinking his eyes open.  
  
"And.......that's the real Leorian," Harry said, pointing to the still and silent figure.  
  
"He's still alive," Tea said, feeling his pulse. "But I doubt he'll wake up any time soon."  
  
"Um......Hermione's not waking up," Ron said suddenly, crouching over his girlfriend. "'Mione......" he muttered to himself. "C'mon, get UP......" He reached over and squeezed her hand, and was relieved when she squeezed back.  
  
"Ron," she whispered, her eyes fluttering open. "I'm sorry about the fight the other day."  
  
"Naw, I should be apologizing," Ron said quietly. "You were right, I was being totally insensitive."  
  
"I was worried we were going to die before we got a chance to make up," Hermione confessed, smiling slightly, as Ron drew her into his arms. She smiled wider and leaned against his shoulder, enjoying being enveloped in his embrace.  
  
(YESSSS!!!! 'GOING UNDER' ON DA RADIO!! *doesn't care that a lot of you probably won't understand why that matters*)  
  
"Um, I hate to break up the moment, guys, but Kaiba's not waking up either," Joey said nervously.  
  
"Kaiba!" Tea exclaimed, gently shaking his arm. "C'mon, wake up!"  
  
"Get off me, you idiots," Kaiba said suddenly, his eyes still closed. "I'm not dead."  
  
"Where are we?" he asked, holding his head and looking around.  
  
"The Shadow Realm, Seto," answered a smooth voice from behind them.  
  
"Neesan!" Malik exclaimed happily, scrambling over to Isis and letting her draw him into her arms.  
  
"We sensed something was wrong," Rishid stated.  
  
"I thought you might," Malik said, hugging his sister. "I knew they'd probably come after you two as well."  
  
"So.......now what?" Yugi said, looking around.  
  
"Dunno........" Tristan said.  
  
"It can't be.....over already, can it?" Tea said suddenly.  
  
"On the contrary," Isis said, looking wary. "It's just begun."  
  
(Leave it to Isis to be all dramatic and gloomy...........¬_¬)  
  
*************************************  
  
As it turned out, Serenity, Adara, Lindsey, Shogo, Mokuba, and Ginny weren't the only ones who sensed trouble. On their way down the stairs to Leorian's room, they bumped into Aneko.  
  
"So....." she said simply. "On your way to Leorian's, right?"  
  
"You sensed it too?" Mokuba asked anxiously, running up to his new friend. At first, he and the others had teased the couple non-stop.......but Mokuba found he really liked his brother's girlfriend, and she took a liking to him as well.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine, Mokuba," Aneko grinned, although she seemed to be reassuring herself more than Mokuba.  
  
"Can we go?" Adara said, always the impatient one. "We're wasting time!"  
  
They descended lower, trying to ignore the ominous dark clouds outside and the rain that was beginning to fall.  
  
Suddenly, just as they had entered the corridor, one of the windows shattered, and a huge black shape flew through them.  
  
The girls and Mokuba yelled in surprise and jumped backwards, at what they recognized to be a huge dog shook itself off.  
  
The dog looked up at them, and suddenly he grew taller.....his front legs lengthened and changed colors and became arms, his back legs becoming two human legs.......the ears disappeared into his hair, which seemed to be lengthening.....finally, his face morphed into that of a human, and the seven were face-to-face with Sirius' human form.  
  
Aneko, Lindsey, and Adara stared in shock and horror, recognizing the gaunt body and pale face instantly.  
  
"Scream and I'll have to kill you," Sirius said in a low voice.  
  
For a moment, no one said anything..........  
  
"Sirius!" Ginny said happily, running up and hugging him. "I thought you left again after you sent Harry that letter!"  
  
Sirius ignored her question and gently pushed her off. "What are you lot doing down here?"  
  
"Going to rescue the others," Shogo said defiantly.  
  
Sirius nodded, looking slightly confused. "Apparently none of the staff has sensed it......dunno why....."  
  
"We think it's got something to do with the defense against the dark arts teacher," Aneko said cautiously.  
  
"We were going to his room," Serenity explained.  
  
"And we're *not* going back to the common room," Ginny added boldly, looking up at Sirius as if daring her friend to send them all back.  
  
"Alright, fine," Sirius sighed, seeing there was no point in arguing. "Just......don't do anything stupid," Sirius added Siriusly.....I mean seriously.  
  
(Kamilah: *rolls eyes* She just had to have a Sirius-serious pun in there somewhere.....)  
  
**********************************  
  
At the door to Leorian's, the group paused. Sirius peered through the window.  
  
"Everything *looks* normal....." he said slowly.  
  
"Come one, let's keep going!" Serenity pleaded.  
  
"I'm going in!" Shogo said determinedly, throwing the door open.  
  
What occurred next happened so fast that afterward the group was never quite sure as to what exactly happened.  
  
Shogo, in his eagerness, flew right off the floor down the gaping crevice in the room. Serenity, attempting to help him, ended up falling too, and when Mokuba pushed forward to see what had happened, he tripped over someone's robe, or foot maybe, and fell down after the other two.  
  
For a moment, no one said anything.  
  
"........damn," Adara murmured.  
  
"You four, go find a teacher and get help," Sirius said urgently. "I'm going down after them."  
  
The girls, still slightly stunned, nodded and yanked themselves out of their stupor.  
  
They were flying down the hallway before Sirius had even fully transformed into dog form.  
  
************************************  
  
(*finds out I missed the Shaman King sneak preview that was on the 30th* .....crud. -_-)  
  
"Ow......" Shogo mumbled, looking around.  
  
Serenity's eyes fluttered open. "Are you three ok?" she asked.  
  
"I think I heard some voices from over there," Mokuba said suddenly.  
  
"My voice, maybe?" Sirius inquired, coming out of the shadows. The three jumped.  
  
"Don't DO that!" Shogo exclaimed, clutching his chest.  
  
"No........I heard other voices," Mokuba said, staring off into the mist. 'Niisama..........'  
  
"Well, you were the ones that went capsizing down into that hole.....thingy....." Sirius was saying, receiving vehement protests from both Serenity and Shogo. That was when Mokuba felt it. A sort of twang in his heart......  
  
"They're close," he said suddenly, his voice low. The others turned to look at him. "Niisama!" he called, suddenly turning and running off.  
  
The others looked at each other, but ran after him.  
  
"Mokuba, wait up!" Sirius called. Suddenly, Mokuba stopped, his body tense, and the others nearly crashed into him and one another.  
  
"See that?" Mokuba whispered.  
  
"Yeah..........." Shogo said, looking in the same direction as Mokuba.  
  
"That light......" Serenity murmured.  
  
"I don't like that," Sirius said suspiciously. "Where could it be coming from?"  
  
**********  
  
Back with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Yugi's gang, they had finally regained enough strength to stumble around. They knew that it wasn't over yet, but was it possible to escape, even with the Items locked? After all, they didn't know of Voldemort's troubles or his plans for them.  
  
As they stumbled around, those with Millennium Items noticed something strange - the Items were glowing.  
  
"Hey, you guys hear 'dose voices?" Joey asked, looking around wearily.  
  
"Yeah......I hear them too........." Ron said.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Tea exclaimed, pointing through the mist.  
  
"NIISAMA!" screamed a voice, and it sounded close, very close.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Kaiba shouted, running forward.  
  
"Niisama!" Mokuba yelled, finally breaking through the mist and throwing his arms around his brother's waist.  
  
"Joey!" someone else shrieked, and Serenity suddenly ran through the mist and straight into Joey's arms.  
  
Finally, two more dark figures took shape, and Sirius and Shogo stepped forward.  
  
It was a happy reunion, even though they all knew that their feelings of elatedness wouldn't last long.  
  
And they were right.  
  
"What a beautiful sight," said a high cold voice that seemingly came from all directions. "Too bad your little reunion is going to end in tragedy." Evil laughter echoed all around them, and they were suddenly engulfed in blackness.  
  
It was pressing in on them, seemingly choking the life out of them........  
  
The last thing any of them remembered before passing out yet again was a penetrating white light, and voices calling out to them.......  
  
**************************************  
  
Back in the castle, the girls were pausing to catch their breath. They'd run all the way down the hall from Leorian's room and up the stairs to the main level, and still no teacher.  
  
"Isn't the-staff room-on the bottom level?" Ginny panted.  
  
The girls suddenly looked at each other, obviously wondering why they hadn't remembered that before. Taking deep breaths, they ran off back down the stairs.  
  
If only they'd remembered that both the Slytherin dormitory, and Snape's classroom, were down there too.......  
  
*********************************  
  
"Get up already!"  
  
"Leave him alone, Psycho......." said a second voice.  
  
"I just don't understand it," said a third, this one belonging to a female. "I thought we were sealed inside.......?"  
  
"I dunno!" said another female voice. "But freedom's gooooooood!"  
  
"Ishtar, get UP!" said the first voice.  
  
Malik groaned slightly, feeling someone roughly shaking his shoulders.  
  
"Get off of him!" a deeper voice commanded.  
  
"Alright, fine," the first voice sneered. "What do *you* propose we do, *pharaoh*? Just sit here and wait for Voldemort to come along and kill them all?"  
  
That voice....Malik knew that voice....it haunted his dreams and belonged to the one who'd ruined his life.......Malik suddenly sat bolt upright.  
  
"YOU!" Malik gasped, staring straight at his yami.  
  
"Cut the crap, and get up," his yami said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Malik frantically looked around, trying to reorient himself. His friends, Sirius, Rishid, and Isis were strewn on the ground, unmoving and silent. Malik shot a terrified look to his yami.  
  
"Calm down," Bakari said, noticing Malik's panic.  
  
"He didn't do anything," Yami said, crouching down next to the Egyptian and putting a hand on his shoulder. "It was Voldemort, remember?"  
  
Malik nodded slowly. "Where are we again?"  
  
"We're still in the Shadow Realm, ding-dong," Yami Malik snapped.  
  
"Would you shut up already!?" Bakari yelled, smacking Yami Malik in the head.  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Yami Malik hollered, brandishing the Millennium Rod at Bakari.  
  
"That has no effect on me, remember?" Bakari taunted, smirking.  
  
"Oh yeah....." Yami Malik muttered, glancing at Rishid, remembering the time that he'd attempted to murder Malik's brother, when Bakari had stepped in and stopped him.  
  
"Don't you *dare*," Malik hissed, warily watching his yami's every move.  
  
"Would you quit acting like I'm waiting for the perfect second to murder you all!?"  
  
Malik blinked at him. "Aren't you?"  
  
Yami Malik scowled. "Now, wait a minute, baka-!"  
  
"Stop it, all of you," Yami commanded, seeing that the others weren't going to wake for a while and instead keeping watch.  
  
"Oh shut it, prince-sama," Bakari yawned. (That's what he calls Yami in the manga, btw........Yami B likes mocking people o.o)  
  
"You're not the boss of anyone anymore," Yami Malik taunted, sticking his tongue out.  
  
"I'm still better than youuuuu!" Yami pouted.  
  
As they yamis began to fight, Malik noticed two others, standing off to the side. They resembled Kaya and Isis, but Malik could tell it wasn't them. It seemed as though their personalities had been turned upside down........then he remembered. Whenever Voldemort took them to the Shadow Realm, those girls would come out of nowhere.......so those were.....Kaya and Isis' yamis?  
  
Yes, they were......they were like his; not a part of their Items, but a part of themselves......their alternate selves........  
  
"Are they always like this?" asked a voice in Malik's ear. He jumped, then turned to face Sirius, who was watching the yamis with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yup," Malik said.  
  
"That's yours?" Sirius asked, pointing to Yami Malik.  
  
"Yup," Malik said.  
  
"He's not like the other two, is he?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"He doesn't come from an Item, he comes from......you."  
  
Malik nodded, then hesitated. "He's the one that 'turned my aura upside down'. He's acting like he's changed but.....I'm not taking any chances."  
  
"I can't blame you," Sirius shrugged.  
  
Malik nodded slowly, watching the three yamis arguing over who-knows-what.  
  
He sighed. "Why hasn't anyone come yet?" he asked Sirius. "Besides you, Shogo, Mokuba, and Serenity, that is."  
  
"Dunno," Sirius said. "I don't think wizards can sense the Shadow Realm.....I just sensed something was wrong. And so did Aneko, Adara, Ginny, and Lindsey."  
  
Malik's eyes widened. "Are they ok?!"  
  
"Last time I saw them, they were," Sirius replied. "After Mokuba, Serenity, and Shogo fell down that hole, I sent the girls for help......and apparently they're having trouble."  
  
Yes, they were having trouble right as Sirius said those words.  
  
Trouble in the form of Draco Malfoy.  
  
*****************************  
  
(This is happening as Malik's waking up.)  
  
"In a hurry, girls?" said a drawling voice from behind the girls, as they ran down the hall.  
  
"None of-your business-Malfoy!" Lindsey puffed.  
  
"Oh, my excuse me," Malfoy said. "I shouldn't have interrupted you four......you've got Muggles to go associate with."  
  
"Yeah," Aneko said, her patience wearing very thin. "Yeah, I've gotta go spend my time with Muggle scum instead of *perfect purebloods* like you," she spat.  
  
(FUEL IS NUMBER 1! FUEL IS NUMBER 1! FUEL IS NUMBER 1! *sings* something something touch your skin.....something something my disease and I can breathe.......AND ALL OF YOUR WAYS, ALL YOU DREAM, FALLS ON ME, IT FALLS ON ME!  
  
Kamilah: *fwap* FOCUS!)  
  
"Like the Weasleys......" Malfoy said coolly. "I still can't believe you've sunken down to *that* level, Aneko."  
  
The girls froze.  
  
"Would you shut up!?" Adara yelled.  
  
"Aw, did I hurt the ickle Weasley's feelings?" Malfoy sneered. "Is she going to go run to her revolting brother and company?"  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"I've had it up to here with you!!!" Lindsey added, drawing her wand. Adara, Ginny, and Aneko followed suit.  
  
"What's the trouble here?" came a silky, dangerously low voice from behind them.  
  
"Professor!" Malfoy said in mock-relief. "I just don't understand it! I just met these four, and then they started drawing their wands on me........"  
  
Snape raised his eyebrow and turned to the girls. "Indeed........girls, how do you explain yourselves?"  
  
"Everyone's in trouble!" Adara gasped.  
  
"You-Know-Who came and blew some big hole in Leorian's floor!" Ginny added.  
  
"We think they fell down it!" Lindsey said.  
  
"You've got to do something, Professor!" Aneko shouted.  
  
"Rubbish," snapped Snape. (Ooh, bit of a tongue twister there.....) "Complete rubbish. A disgraceful attempt to senselessly attack on one of my students."  
  
"That's not true!!!" the girls shouted at the same time.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape roared. "You four are rapidly losing house points!"  
  
"But they really are in trouble!" Lindsey cried.  
  
".......PADFOOT!" Ginny said. "Padfoot came to help!"  
  
"We saw him," Adara said breathlessly. "He jumped through that window, look......" She turned and pointed down the hallway, were a hole in the window was visible.  
  
Snape paused. Malfoy's grin had faded. "Malfoy," Snape said sharply. "Back to the common room."  
  
"Professor-!" Malfoy objected, but Snape held his hand up.  
  
"Just go!" he ordered.  
  
Malfoy, looking slightly put out, turned and headed back.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Snape turned his greasy head to the girls, pausing outside the door to Leorian's room.  
  
"If this is a trick......" Snape warned.  
  
"Just look," Aneko said.  
  
Snape turned back to the door, and slowly pushed it open.  
  
He stuck his head inside the door, and stopped for a moment. Suddenly, he turned back to the girls, his pale face much paler than usual.  
  
"You four.......report to my office immediately. I can take it from here."  
  
**************************************  
  
(*shades eyes* Sibling fluff ahoy, off the starboard side.....thingy....! o.o)  
  
Fifteen minutes later, McGonagall's urgent voice floated throughout the castle. "All students will remain in their dormitories until further notice; *no exceptions.* All teachers please report to Professor Leorian's room. That is all."  
  
Of course, the friends still trapped in the Shadow Realm didn't hear that.  
  
Finally, they were waking up, once again.  
  
It was quite a jumble of noise when the discovered that the Millennium Items were apparently no longer sealed.  
  
"Yami!" shouted Kaya, Yugi, and Bakura all at once, Yugi and Bakura running to their respective yamis, Kaya to her brother.  
  
"Hikari!" Yami Malik shouted, running up to Malik and hugging him around the neck, mainly because none of the non-yamis had noticed him yet, and also because he knew it'd annoy Malik.  
  
"Geroff me," Malik scowled.  
  
Well, Yami Malik's display of 'affection' certainly had the effect he was after; they all turned to look at him, the non-yamis shocked.  
  
"Hey, look who's back?" Malik said dryly to the others, trying to pry his yami off him.  
  
"What......is *he* doing here!?" Mokuba exclaimed. Kaya warily regarded Yami Malik, having heard a lot about him but not really meeting him face to face, while Serenity inched closer to Joey. He'd nearly died because of Yami Malik......  
  
"Dunno," Malik said. "But he hasn't tried to murder anyone.......yet."  
  
Yami Malik suddenly glared at Malik, his joking demeanor gone.  
  
"Don't you think you should be more worried about-"  
  
"You're funny," said a cold high voice (AAAAH! IT'S DUBBIE MALIK! o.o), and a pale-skinned hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere to drape itself across Yami Malik's shoulders. Yami Malik jumped backwards, hissing at the voice.  
  
"This guy's really, really evil," Yami Malik hissed.  
  
"No, really?" Malik asked sarcastically, even though his voice wavered.  
  
"We're getting sick of your games, Voldemort," Yami Yugi glared, stepping up in the direction of Voldemort's voice, his arms folded across his chest and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am as well," Voldemort sighed, appearing out of nowhere. "And I've come to the conclusion that the only way to take those Items is-"  
  
"The only way you'll get your filthy hands on the Millennium Items is when you pry them out of my cold, dead hands!!" Bakari interjected.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
"I know," Voldemort said, his lip curling. "And since you've volunteered your Item first........"  
  
He whipped out his wand, and pointed it straight at the tomb robber.  
  
"Hmm....." Suddenly he turned to Bakura. "If I break your spirit first, then your annoying dead tomb robbing friend will be gone for good."  
  
Before anyone had time to react, Voldemort had raised his wand at Bakura, and cried, "Crucio!"  
  
Bakura collapsed to the ground, feeling as though someone was cutting through his flesh with thousands of white-hot knives.  
  
He dug his fingernails into his arms so hard it drew blood. He couldn't scream.......he knew he couldn't give in......  
  
Finally, the pain lifted, and Bakura fell forward, breathing heavily. He felt strong arms grab him before he hit the ground, and heard his yami sounding positively furious.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Bakari screamed, clutching Bakura protectively. The tomb robber wasn't exactly sure what 'crucio' had done to Bakura, but it was obvious it wasn't enjoyable.  
  
"Wh-what'd he do to him!?" Joey gasped.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse," Hermione said, looking stricken.  
  
"It's torture," Harry said, sounding stunned. "It hurts."  
  
"Ah, yes, Potter......" Voldemort said silkily, turning now to Harry. "You should know what it feels like, shouldn't you......."  
  
"Avada Kedrava!" Voldemort shouted suddenly, pointing his wand at.........  
  
//YUGI! LET ME TAKE OVER!!//  
  
/But, Yami-!/  
  
But Yami wasn't about to listen to arguments with his aibou's life at stake. He pushed Yugi's mind aside, and held his hand out, the Eye of Horus glowing on his forehead.  
  
The spell hit Yami's hand head-on, and at that moment, something rather odd happened. Kaya's necklace began to glow, as did the Puzzle. The green glow of the Killing Curse dissipated, leaving a stunned silence among them.  
  
"That was weird," Tristan stated.  
  
"What happened?" Tea asked.  
  
"I'm not sure......" Isis said slowly, even though Tea's was a rhetorical question. "I think.....because the two holders of those particular items share such a close bond......."  
  
"They helped each other?" Kaiba offered.  
  
"Yes," Isis said, nodding slowly.  
  
"Interesting," Voldemort said, fingering his wand. "Very interesting.........but I know what to do......." He closed his eyes and began chanting something under his breath.  
  
"I don't like the looks of this......" Malik said uneasily.  
  
Suddenly, there was a huge light that engulfed everything and everyone.  
  
Kaya turned to Yami, only to discover that he was beginning to fade. He was trying to tell her something, but when she stretched her hand out to meet his, she passed right through him.  
  
"What's happening!?" Serenity cried, as she noticed Joey in the same situation as Yami.  
  
But Joey and Yami weren't the only ones disappearing. So were Kaiba, Harry, Hermione, Tea, Tristan, Shogo, Isis, and Rishid.  
  
Soon, left in the Shadow Realm, it was only Malik and his yami, Serenity, Mokuba, Ron, Sirius, Bakura and his yami, and Kaya and her yami.  
  
"Where are they!?" Mokuba shouted. "What did you do to them!?"  
  
"I sent them back," Voldemort said, sounding amused. "I have no further use of them -" He paused, looking at his captives. "-Until I kill you."  
  
Voldemort's evil laughter echoed through the Shadow Realm as the 7 of them and the 3 yamis with them were magically transported away from the dreaded Shadow Realm.  
  
Although.....their new destination was unknown.  
  
*********************************  
  
Back in Hogwarts, those who had been sent back suddenly appeared in Leorian's room, just as the door flung open to reveal 3 very bewildered- looking teachers.  
  
"W-what on earth-?" McGonagall stuttered.  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, looking around at the few who'd made it out, collapsed onto their knees and breathing heavily. "We're too late," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
Snape turned to him sharply. "'Too late?' You mean-"  
  
"He means they're gone," Kaiba rasped.  
  
"They've been.......kidnapped," Isis choked.  
  
(DUH-DUH DUH-DUH DUUNNNN!)  
  
**********************************  
  
Mojobubbles: DOOOOOONE! *falls over gasping for air* x.x  
  
Kamilah: o.O It wasn't that hard......  
  
Mojobubbles: It was kind of rushed......I've gotta go pack and such because I'm going out of town for the weekend, and I was dying to get this up before I left.......OOH! BEFORE I FAINT FROM EXHAUSTION, HERE'S A RANDOM BIT OF INFO!!!  
  
You know those annoying CGI Barbie movies? Wellll.....BARBIE'S PLAYED BY THE SAME GIRL THAT DOES DUB-SANGO! And that's funneh, because in the Barbie- Nutcracker thingy, Miroku plays the Nutcracker-Ken-type guy!!! ^^  
  
Kamilah: ^^ Please review! We're trying to get up to 100 reviews! \V/  
  
(At not quite 45 pages, this chapter has broken the record of 35 pages as the longest chapter/thing I've posted. ^^ Um, yay?) 


	12. Kidnapped!

Chapter 12  
  
Kidnapped! *hears the music again* o.O  
  
Disclaimer: Geez, by chapter 12 I'd think you'd have it down by now........  
  
Mojobubbles: -__________________- It. Is. So. Unfair. I. Think. I'm. Going. To. Scream.  
  
Hiei: Oh just go ahead and scream......  
  
Malik: *to Hiei* What, you care?  
  
Hiei: No. I just figure that if she vents now, then she won't go psycho on us later. *plugs up ears*  
  
Malik: o.o Good point. *plugs up ears too*  
  
Mojobubbles: .......*screams at the top of her lungs*  
  
All: . *plug up their ears*  
  
Mojobubbles: *stops screaming* O.O  
  
Kamilah: Feeling better now?  
  
Mojobubbles: .......... *sobs and hugs Kamilah* IT'S NOT FAAAAIR, KAMI- CHAN!!  
  
Kamilah: Aw, poor aibou.......  
  
Hiei: *puts his hand on his katana and glares at readers* You all better review.....  
  
Yami B: *raises eyebrow* Why?  
  
Hiei: It's just that reviews make her happy. We want her to be happy.  
  
Malik: Once again......you care?  
  
Hiei: No. When she's not happy, like right now, we suffer.  
  
Bakura: You wouldn't want us to suffer, would you, minna-san? *big watery anime eyes*  
  
*******************************  
  
(Yami: *reads review responses* Geez, she can go from hyper to psycho in seconds.....)  
  
Review responses:  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: ^^ Ok, about your blooper ideas: 1. I NEVER THOUGHT OF THOSE! I LOVE M. ROD JOKES! 2. O.O Oddly, we already have a reason for Isis to not be able to say her lines without cracking up. Sharing brainwaves there.... 3. ^^ I used that one. ^^ Of couuurse you can come to the cast party! ^^ Shogo?  
  
Shogo: ^^ *hands BECA an official invitation*  
  
Mojobubbles: Hold on to that, the security's gonna be rather tight. Gotta keep out all the YGO haters. O.o Inu-Yasha gooooood! ^^ Mwoohaha. I was proud of that chappy. ^^ Especially the third person thing. *ego goes up a few notches*  
  
yesim@-flamesofeternaldarkness: Ok, I'll ignore it. ^^ Moving on to the comments on your other reviews......*snuggles chibi Malik as well* His voice was just a 'little' weird in the dub though. O.o Ooh, Going Under rox my sox. The video's rather scary tho. o.o Especially when your computer's slow and it's, like, freezing all the time. Actually there is a point when Isis is really happy - when Malik gets rid of Yami Malik at the end of the final Yugi/Malik duel. I have a picture of all the Ishtars at the end, and Isis has this scary overly perky look on her face. o.o Yes, Yami Malik shoulda said stupid bastard or something to that effect, but one thing is that one of the readers is really really opposed to cursing and I didn't wanna offend her, plus ever since I found out that Yami Malik is technically 5 years old, I've had him acting like a spoiled brat. ^^  
  
Arian Starswing: ^^ I suck at updating. ^^ Glad ya liked.  
  
A Watcher: *blinks* Wellllll......I don't watch Card Captor Sakura so I have nooo idea who you're talking about, but you can glomp 'em anyway......*sweatdrop* ^^ But anyway, I'm glad you liked. I think chappie 11 is probably one of the best chapters so far......  
  
Daricio: Mwooohahaha. Die TD! DIIIEEEEEE!!!! ^^  
  
Katiekat1414: Eeeeww. Otaku on OOC pills is scary. I hateses it......*hisses* Yessss.......we hatessssssss it.......don't we, gollum......preciooouuuuusss......  
  
Kamilah: *rolls eyes*  
  
Mojobubbles: ^^ Right. YAY RISHID! *glomp glomp*  
  
Kamilah: *sighs* Do I even need to say it?  
  
Mojobubbles: V.V No scarring the pre-scarred. Katie, the blonde-messy haired dude was s'posed to be Joey, not Malik. Err......is that who you thought it was? *is stupid* *wonders what happened when you were talking about starboard fluff* Uh......yeaaaahhhhh.....^^UUUU  
  
Nezumiiro: Yay MANGA! They are *not* picture books. ¬_¬  
  
Kamilah: *to Kairi* HEY, who you calling pathetic!?!?  
  
Mojobubbles: ^^ Oh dear. *warningly* Kami-chan......  
  
Kamilah: ......*mutters under her breath and walks away*  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes, yes I do have a pic of Inuyasha crying. ^^ Personally I think it's too cute/sad to be used as blackmail, but whatever floats your boat.....ok, in my bio, under the homepage thingy, there's a linkie to my blog/diary thingy. In an entry, I have linkies to the pics of him crying! ^^  
  
Ice-Spirit Phoenix: Arigato! ^^ \V/  
  
Ali: Well, I'm not the first to write a Yu-Gi-Oh!/Harry Potter crossover........^^U I've read some pretty darn good ones, too. ^^ But anyway, I'm glad you like mine!  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: ^^ *turns out lights and holds flashlight up to face* BOO! Heh, j/k. ^^ Glad ya like.  
  
**********************************  
  
Some of Madame Pomfrey's chocolate had been given out to the ones who'd been forced out. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape had gone straight to the Shadow Realm with the help of the remaining Millennium Items, and the others waited.  
  
About 10 minutes into the wait, the door burst open and Aneko, Lindsey, Adara, and Ginny appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny cried, running over and hugging him, as Lindsey sat down on the floor next to Yugi and Aneko buried her head in Kaiba's chest. Adara stood in the doorway, her eyes wide.  
  
"Where's Malik?!" she demanded. "And Kaya and Shogo and Ron and Bakura and Mokuba and Serenity!?"  
  
"T-they took 'em," Joey said, his voice shaking. "Sirius an' some of the teachers are lookin' for 'em, but........" Joey slid down to the floor, his head buried in his hands, and Adara sat next to him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
  
Tea sat with her arm around Hermione, and Harry tightened his grip on Ginny. Aneko reached around and hugged Kaiba hard, while Tristan looked around at the rest of the weary group. Yugi and Yami were sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and Lindsey had her arm around Yugi's shoulders. Rishid and Isis stood in the corner, both of them looking anxious.  
  
For a while, no one said anything. Suddenly, Yami smashed his fist against the floor.  
  
"Isn't this what we came here to prevent!?!?" he shouted angrily, jumping up and beginning to pace.  
  
No one said anything; no one even moved. Except for Isis.  
  
She slowly walked up to Yami, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's alright," she said quietly. "I'm scared too."  
  
He bit his lip, and reached out and hugged her back.  
  
*******************************  
  
"What are you gonna do to us!?" Ron demanded, trying to steady his voice.  
  
"Kill you, of course," Voldemort replied.  
  
"You sure we're gonna be that easy to get rid of?" Malik demanded.  
  
"Yes, actually I'm not really worried about that......" Voldemort trailed off amused, and looked at Bakura, who still seemed dazed.  
  
Bakari growled, knowing exactly what was going on in Voldemort's twisted mind.  
  
"The boy's stronger than you think," he said gruffly, thinking off all the injuries that he, Bakari, had inflicted on his light.  
  
"We shall see," Voldemort said silkily.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see what's left of you after we're through with you," Yami Malik smirked.  
  
Voldemort smiled insanely. "I like you," he said to Yami Malik. "I almost regret that you're going to be killed when I murder your other half."  
  
With that, there was a sudden rush of wind and flashing lights, and the group was suddenly hurled through a portal that appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
*****************  
  
Back in Hogwarts, everyone in Leorian's room jumped.  
  
"Did you feel that?" Shogo whimpered, scooting closer to Adara and Joey.  
  
"Something just happened," Yugi said quietly.  
  
"Do.....do you think they're.....?" Rishid couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"No," Kaiba said firmly, subconsciously squeezing Aneko's hand tighter. "I think we'd feel it....."  
  
"But we did feel something," Harry pointed out.  
  
"It would feel different if they were dead, ok!?" Kaiba snapped, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Seto's right," Isis said softly, still hugging Yami. "They're not dead."  
  
But would that still be true when this was all over?  
  
**********************  
  
"Mou hitori no atashi....." someone said kindly, and Kaya felt herself being lifted up.  
  
(Ok, 'mou hitori no' means 'other of'. Since 'atashi' is the girl form of I, 'mou hitori no atashi' would be how a girl would say 'the other me', just like Yugi uses 'mou hitori no boku', for Yami, 'cause boku is the guy form of I. Get it?)  
  
"Ow," she winced, her eyes snapping open. She blinked for a moment, then realized she was staring straight into the face of her yami, her other personality.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" the other Kaya asked. Kaya nodded, looking around at the others who were rather dazed and confused.  
  
"You two ok?" Sirius was asking, helping Serenity and Mokuba up. Ron was rubbing his head, having landed heavily on the ground.  
  
"I'm sure that didn't help him one bit," Bakari said sourly, propping up Bakura against a headstone.  
  
"Headstone....." Serenity said to herself. "We're in a graveyard?"  
  
"Congratulations, you win the prize," Yami Malik answered, waving a hand in front of Malik's eyes, trying to get his other personality to focus.  
  
"It was a rhetorical question," Kaya told him, noticing how Serenity visibly flinched and shied away.  
  
"Well I answered it anyway," Yami Malik shot back.  
  
"Please, don't fight," Bakura said softly.  
  
"Bakura......" Kaya said gently, crawling over to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He sighed and returned the hug.  
  
"So......where are we?" Yami Malik said suddenly, turning to the others, figuring Malik would be ok later.  
  
"A graveyard," Kaya answered smartly. Yami Malik rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Why don't you-" But Kaya never got to finish her sentence.  
  
They were interrupted by a scream that echoed through the whole graveyard and sent birds in nearby trees into a frenzy.  
  
"Malik!" they cried, clumsily darting toward their friend, who had become the next victim of the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
"Don't c-come any closer!!!" Malik yelled, digging his nails into his palm, crouching low on the damp ground.  
  
"It's ok," he choked. He smiled grimly. "I-I can take it. It-it feels l- like wh-white-hot knives, a-and we all know th-that I can deal with that, n- ne?"  
  
"Yeah, well, last time you had an encounter with white-hot knives, you were gagged," Yami Malik, holding his ears and scowling. "You could've woken the dead just then."  
  
"Not a bad idea," Bakari said to himself, pulling his deck out of his back pocket and using the power of the Millennium Ring to summon Headless Knight.  
  
(*randomly imagines Bakari cheerleading* O.O )  
  
With a roar, the monster sprang forth and swung his sword blindly into the mist.  
  
There was a squeal as the one who had been inflicting the Cruciatus Curse on Malik fell back out of the mist, terrified of the monster. Malik gasped with relief, and fell backwards.  
  
********************  
  
Back in Hogwarts, Malik's pain did not go unnoticed.  
  
Rishid suddenly slumped to the ground, gasping, and Isis grabbed Yami's arm. Adara felt it too, although not as bad as Rishid and Isis did.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Tea exclaimed.  
  
"It hurts!" Isis choked, and Yami clutched her protectively.  
  
"The Cruciatus Curse!" Adara cried.  
  
"But, how can they-?" Joey asked, looking concernedly at Adara.  
  
"Malik-sama," Rishid said suddenly through clenched teeth. "It's what they're doing to Malik-sama!"  
  
*******************************  
  
Malik's attacker stared up at the Headless Knight. "P-please!" he whimpered. "I was ordered to!"  
  
"Sniveling Wormtail," Voldemort said disgustedly, coming up out of the haze behind Malik's attacker. "Can't you see it's simply an illusion?"  
  
"Are you sure?" the other Kaya asked dangerously. "Would you risk your right-hand man to find out?"  
  
"Yes," Voldemort said, his lip curling.  
  
Suddenly, the Headless Knight brought his huge blade crashing to the ground. Wormtail screamed and rolled out of the way, escaping only with a torn robe.  
  
Voldemort stared from the piece of black cloth severed by the Headless Knight back to the others.  
  
"I will make good use of that power," he said finally, grinning broadly.  
  
"You know what!?" Sirius snapped suddenly. "I'm getting sick and tired of you and your over-confidence! You're worse than Yami Yugi, for God's sake! You think just because at one time you were the most powerful wizard in Britain, you can just waltz right up and take whatever you want!"  
  
"Power doesn't work that way," Malik added quietly, slowly getting to his feet. "Believe me."  
  
"Really?" Voldemort said, his playful air gone. He was getting very annoyed with these Muggles and their little wizard friends. "You think that Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin himself, is not worthy to take the Millennium Items?"  
  
The others looked at him squarely, and nodded. Well, all of the others except Kaya.  
  
***********************  
  
Back in Hogwarts, Yami suddenly froze.  
  
The name Salazar Slytherin drifted across his mind, for some reason he couldn't explain just then, and his eyes widened.  
  
"Who......" he said slowly, turning to Hermione and Harry, "is Salazar Slytherin?"  
  
"He was one of the founders of Hogwarts; the Slytherin house is named for him." Hermione looked at Yami strangely. "Why?"  
  
He ignored her question. "Does he have any connection to Voldemort?" he asked urgently.  
  
Harry nodded. "Voldemort is his heir......."  
  
"Yami!" Isis exclaimed softly, turning to look at him. "Wasn't Salazar Slytherin the one that....?"  
  
Yami stared off into space, as though he hadn't heard her question.  
  
"Imagine," he murmured. "The heir against the heirs....."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Kaya, are you ok?" Mokuba asked, noticing that she had frozen.  
  
"He's.....the heir......of the man that.....the man that......."  
  
They stared at her expectantly.  
  
"The man that fought a Shadow Duel against my parents.......and won."  
  
Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
"That's how you knew about the Items, isn't it?" Kaya asked, her voice shaking slightly. "That's what he wanted, and you......"  
  
"Very good, you've figured it out," Voldemort said, his overly friendly air back again.  
  
"And........that's why you've separated me and Yami. After all, he was the one that saved the Items from Slytherin 3,000 years ago, right?"  
  
"Once again, you've figured it out. I'm impressed. Of course, unlike my dear ancestor, I'm prepared. I have a plan of attack." He took out his wand, and looked over them all.  
  
Everyone looked at each other uneasily.  
  
"What are you planning to do?" Serenity demanded, trying to keep her voice from shaking.  
  
"Well, see, I've learned that simply using the Killing Curse doesn't work; your Items are too powerful. So.......I'm planning to use the Cruciatus Curse, until I've broken *every single one of you*," Voldemort told them, smiling in a way that reminded everyone who'd been at Battle City of the way that Malik smiled after he admitted to them all that he was the real Malik, right before he lost complete control of his body to his yami.  
  
(D00d.....Yami Malik's dub voice is so weird......)  
  
"Voldemort clearly does not understand the meaning of a yami," Bakari glared.  
  
"What's say....we teach him?" Yami Malik smirked, and the other Kaya nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
Bakari's frown turned to a smirk as the other two stepped up next to him.  
  
"You see, Voldemort, yamis need to protect their hikaris, because we kind of would be screwed without them," Bakari said placidly.  
  
"I'm different, though," Yami Malik added. "But what the hell; I'll help kick your ass."  
  
"And we're going to send you straight to the Shadow Realm," the other Kaya said arrogantly, and it was easy to see who her other half was related to.  
  
"If anyone deserves that hell, it's you," Malik put in, having been trapped there while his yami was in control of his body.  
  
"Never destroy another's life again," Bakura said softly, his eyes narrowed. "Whether directly or indirectly. No one deserves to suffer that much......no one, except you, maybe."  
  
"Send us a postcard, will you?" Mokuba asked, and Ron and Serenity nodded emphatically.  
  
"Hey, get over here!" Bakari called, jerking his head back at the others.  
  
They all stood shoulder to shoulder, forming a barrier against the most evil wizard the world ever knew.  
  
Slowly but surely, a ring of light began to surround them.  
  
"Crucio! CRUCIO!" Voldemort cried. "Avada kedrava!"  
  
"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO!?" Bakari and Yami Malik screamed at him at the same time. But then they realized that a ring of darkness was starting to form around Voldemort.  
  
*********************  
  
"......anyone else feel that?" Yugi asked in a small voice.  
  
"It's a duel. It's a game of dark versus light," Yami replied, his own voice tense.  
  
And maybe because he was too worried, or because he agreed, for once Kaiba made no smart remark about there was 'such thing as the forces of dark versus light' or something.  
  
"Don't worry," Rishid said softly, startling them all. "No matter how hopeless it looks, it will turn out in the end. Even if it looks as though the dark is overpowering, as though there will never be light again.......The light will overcome the dark, I know it. People can surprise you in that way. I've seen it happen before......."  
  
Isis smiled and gently pulled away from Yami. She walked over to Rishid and laid her head against his shoulder, blinking away sudden tears.  
  
She knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
(*hugs the Ishtars* ^____^)  
  
**********************  
  
"Incendio!" Voldemort managed to yell out, the spell flying from his wand and striking both Bakura and Mokuba, who flew backward, unconscious.  
  
But before anyone could do anything, the rings of light grew brighter, and suddenly the whole graveyard was engulfed in light, although they could see a portal to the Shadow Realm open behind their opponent.  
  
"WEEEEEEEE WIIIIIIIN!!!!" Yami Malik screamed over the roar of wind and light. Voldemort screamed too, but anyone could see that it was not a happy scream. (oO)  
  
And when the light faded, the portal was gone.  
  
And so were Voldemort and Wormtail.  
  
***************  
  
Back in Hogwarts, Harry fell out of his seat, biting back a scream and clutching his scar.  
  
But despite the pain, he laughed, ignoring the looks on his friends' faces that clearly said, 'Have you lost it?'  
  
"They won!" Harry cried. "They beat Voldemort!"  
  
************  
  
"Oniiichan......"  
  
Bakura groaned.  
  
Voices were melting together. The only words he could pick out were 'coming to' and 'bump on the head' and 'smashed into that headstone'.  
  
And he could pick out a girl's voice.  
  
"Oniiiiichan......"  
  
He knew that voice.......he knew it, whose was it?  
  
"Amane," he mumbled. "Amane....."  
  
"Oniichan," the voice said softly, and it sounded as though the owner was about to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Bakura mumbled, raising his hand, but unable to open his eyes.  
  
"I love you, oniichan."  
  
Bakura felt a hand grasp his own.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
He saw a pair of wide chocolate-brown eyes that could only belong to a female, and wisps of purplish-white hair brushed his cheek. A pale, rounded face was inches from his own. The girl was not sickly; her face was just naturally pale.  
  
Bakura grinned, and the girl grinned back.  
  
"Just making sure you're ok," she said, sounding relieved.  
  
"Ok," Bakura said softly. "You going now?"  
  
"Mm-hm," the girl nodded. Her smile faded slightly and her lip quivered. She buried her head in his chest.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Bakura nodded, closing eyes to keep the tears back. "I....I love you too, Amane."  
  
He opened his eyes again, and saw that she was gone.  
  
He felt someone lift him into a sitting position, and everything came back into focus. His friends were staring at him, looking rather scared.  
  
"Daijobu?" Kaya asked softly.  
  
Bakura nodded, wiping his eyes. "Just kind of sore."  
  
"You were hallucinating," Ron said bluntly.  
  
Bakura blinked. "Oh."  
  
"Nice, Ron," Sirius groaned.  
  
Bakura turned and saw it was his yami holding him up.  
  
Bakari's eyes were wide and questioning.  
  
'That really happened, didn't it?' they asked.  
  
Bakura smiled and nodded slightly.  
  
Bakari nodded too, and raised his eyebrows.  
  
/What's with that look?/  
  
//What look?//  
  
/That skeptical look./  
  
//Hey, I believe you....//  
  
/Oh, sure./  
  
//I'm serious! I've talked to dead people plenty of times; I know what it's like.//  
  
Bakura sighed exasperatedly. "Is Mokuba alright?" he asked concernedly, noticing the boy laying motionless in Sirius' arms.  
  
"He'll be fine," Sirius assured. "He just got whacked around more than you did."  
  
"Um......I have a question," Serenity said hesitantly. Everyone turned to her. "How are we getting back to Hogwarts?" They all tensed, realizing they weren't quite sure.  
  
Just then, as though as an answer to her problems, a familiar voice called out, "Anyone here?"  
  
"Snape!" Sirius hollered. "We're here!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just get your ass over here and help me!"  
  
Suddenly, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore appeared through the mist.  
  
"How'd you find us?" Malik asked, feeling weak with relief.  
  
"In his haste, Voldemort forgot to seal the portal he used to take you from the Shadow Realm here. The others back at the castle used their powers to bring us to the Shadow Realm, and everything just went from there," Dumbledore explained, winking.  
  
"Wait......where's You-know-who?" Snape asked.  
  
"Banished," Yami Malik grinned.  
  
"To the darkest recesses of the Shadow Realm," the other Kaya added.  
  
"You know, we get enough talk like that from your other's brother," Bakari pointed out, still supporting Bakura.  
  
"Can we just go now?" Kaya sighed.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Yes. All I have to say is that you all have shown bravery and strength beyond anything I could have imagined."  
  
Suddenly, there was another rush of wind and a flash of light.  
  
'I bet most of these spells are mostly show,' Bakari thought to himself, keeping a tight grip on Bakura's arm as they were transported back to Hogwarts.  
  
****************************************  
  
Back in Leorian's room, the others suddenly stared at each other.  
  
"They're back!" they all cried at once, and tore out of Leorian's room.  
  
They ran up to the entranceway, and saw their friends and siblings, standing there, looking weary but happy.  
  
For a few moments, everyone just stood and stared at each other.  
  
But Serenity broke the silence. "Oniichan!" she cried, running forward and hugging Joey.  
  
Hermione practically tackled Ron, and Kaya flew at Yami. Malik grinned, watching the reunions, when suddenly Adara stalked over and slapped him in the face.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
Malik grinned and hugged her back. "I swear, I have the most violent girlfriend in all of England."  
  
"I can't believe you ran off and did that! You could've gotten killed, you could've gotten banished to that Shadow place, you could've-"  
  
Adara shut up when Malik placed his lips squarely on hers.  
  
They broke away, and Malik noticed Isis and Rishid standing there, looking rather out of place. He grinned again and, after squeezing Adara's hand again, strode over to them.  
  
Isis smiled at him for a moment, before leaning forward and hugging Malik as though he would be snatched away from her again at any moment.  
  
"Sorry about that," Malik said quietly. "I hope you weren't too worried."  
  
"It's alright," Isis said softly.  
  
Malik felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and grinned at Rishid, who had to smile back. Malik, on a whim, reached out and hugged his brother.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of Isis for me," he whispered.  
  
The reunion was happy - for everyone except Kaiba, that is. Because Mokuba had yet to wake up.  
  
Sirius had laid Mokuba gently on the floor, and Seto had sat down right there on the tiled ground and pulled his brother in his arms.  
  
"You gotta wake up, kid," he whispered. "Aneko's really worried."  
  
Suddenly, as though someone had come along and slapped him in the face, Seto remembered a scene from not too long ago.  
  
(Ok, I'm going to completely screw around with the timeline here and stick in a Noa-Arc-Happening. O.O)  
  
He remembered kneeling on that rock, reaching for Mokuba, when Noa had turned them both into statues.......  
  
He still wasn't sure how his stepbrother had managed it, but every time he thought about it it made his skin crawl. He remembered the odd sensation; it was as though his mind had been separated from his body. It was the same feeling he got when he had gone into his own virtual world, except that time he had been confident he'd come out again.  
  
Then he remembered when suddenly, he could move his limbs again, and how Mokuba had flown into his arms. He remembered how good it felt, and he realized that he'd been uncertain that he'd ever be able to hug Mokuba again.  
  
He remembered that, although he'd never admit it in a thousand years, but he'd almost cried.  
  
"Nii....sama....."  
  
Seto was yanked back into the present, and he looked hopefully down at Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba groaned and looked up, blinking. "Hi," he said hoarsely.  
  
"Hey, kid," Seto said, smiling with relief.  
  
And then he realized that what that bald guy....Rishid, or whatever, had said back in Leorian's room.  
  
He looked around at all the others, rejoicing to be back in each other's arms, and he realized that it was true.  
  
The light overcomes the dark........  
  
***************************************  
  
Mojobubbles: *looks at the author's notes in the beginning and sighs*  
  
All: *eye her warily*  
  
Mojobubbles: .....Let me take a moment to apologize.  
  
Malik: Oh yes, can't have your precious reviewers mad at you......  
  
Mojobubbles: No, Malik, I'm apologizing to my posse thingy too. See..........this year, so far things have been really stressful. It's been a while since I was upset about......that......but I left it up there because I just.....I just.......ah whatever. I just wanna say I'm sorry, minna, and I wanna thank you for putting up with my bitches and rants and lack of update. ^______^ You guys are like the screaming fans on the sidelines that inspire sportsy people to get out there and play, and for that I'm grateful. \V/!!  
  
Kamilah: ^^ Very well put, aibou. NOW POST! 


	13. Getting It Right

Chapter 13  
  
Getting It Right  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. All I own are the people you don't recognize.  
  
Note: The chapter title comes from the chorus of The Ataris' 'In This Diary' – "Being grown up/isn't half as fun as growing up/these are the best days of our lives/the only thing that matters is just following your heart/and eventually you'll finally get it right"  
  
Note #2: This chapter is the manifestation of my deep-seated hatred for Fudge. In other words......SUBTLE-FUDGE-BASHING! I doubt anyone will care. o.o  
  
Note #3: There's a WAFF-y scene in this chappie.....I'll give ya a hint: it's between one of the couples that has not kissed yet......  
  
Warning: Order of the Phoenix spoilers.....sorta.....See, I have them go to places that are first mentioned in 'Phoenix' but since I'm writing *this* as their fifth year, they're all, "Wow! I've never been here before!" See what I mean?  
  
Mojobubbles: O___________________O Minna....it's....the last chapter.....and....I.....got over....100....reviews.......  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
Mojobubbles: ........*turns to readers* THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! ^____________^ Thank you for sticking by me and coming to read my story even though it would always take me frickin' forever to update and then not getting on my case for taking frickin' forever to update. You people are the greatest. ^_______^  
  
Kamilah: *V sign*  
  
Mojobubbles: MUCH VIRTUAL HUGS GO OUT TO CHIBI-CLAIRE FOR BEING THE 100TH REVIEWER! I FINALLY GOT AT LEAST 100 REVIEWS ON SOMETHING!  
  
Kamilah: *grin*  
  
Mojobubbles: Well lessee. It's April 27, 2004. I'm typing this in my PJs and I just consumed an entire bottle of Starbucks Frappuccino. *wired* Lessee what we can do on this today.....  
  
*************************  
  
Review responses:  
  
Just Me, Myself, and I: V_V My friend yelled at me when I told her I took down Chibi Neesan. *coughK-CHANcough*  
  
Daricio: oO; Interesting dreams there. *is trying to start every review response with some face* ^^;; *shrugs* Ah, whatever ff.net meant, it didn't kill the story. ^_^ THANK YOU FOR BEING THE 101ST REVIEWER! ^_^  
  
Chibi-claire: ^____^ I'm glad you like! Thank you muchly for being the 100th reviewer!!!!!!!  
  
Namonaki Pharaoh: ^__^ Heehee. Thankies. Comedy is not my strong point; I'm glad you think it's funny.  
  
Princess Krystal01: ^_^ Hope everything's all squared away now.  
  
A Watcher: o.o Um....nope. Not over yet. Because here I am, posting chapter 13. ^_^;;  
  
Curtis Zidane Ziraa: T.T I try to update. I just finished getting over a really rough patch. ¬_¬  
  
BECA: ^__^ Ideas! I like Yami Malik's enjoying good literature. I had fun with that. Uhm. Mokuba did wake up. ......did you miss that? UO__o  
  
Arian Starswing: ^_^ Cuteness. Yaya.  
  
Katiekat1414: @.@ Um......ok.  
  
Yesima (Whatever the heck your penname is now): x.x I couldn't pay attention during the Noa-Arc because the subtitles freakin' suck. ......OF COURSE YOU HAVE TO FEEL BAD FOR RISHID! *glomps Rishid* HOW COULD ANYONE *NOT*!? And is it possible for anyone to not like Amane-chan? *hugs Amane- chan* Heehee. Oh, by the way....I got your review for Deathtree, and the boy's name is Yoichi. ^_^ I'm a Ring-obsessive.....  
  
******************************  
  
"So, what are these 'Ministry of Magic' people like?" Yugi asked, watching the rest of the boys' dormitory put the finishing touches on their outfits.  
  
Well, actually, it wasn't the whole boys dormitory. Most of the school was outside, taking advantage of the cancellation of exams (because Voldemort was gone, obviously) and the fine weather the second Saturday in June had given them. In the dormitory were Ron, Harry, and the boys from Domino, and Yugi could faintly hear the excited chatter of the girls in their dormitory. They, along with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall were to go to the Ministry of Magic's headquarters to meet with Fudge and be commended for their aid in vanquishing Voldemort for many years to come, if not forever.  
  
"Eh, they're ok," Harry shrugged in response to Yugi's question.  
  
"You're forgetting my dad's one of 'em," Ron pointed out sourly.  
  
"No, you're forgetting how Fudge acted at the end of last year," Harry countered, sounding just as bitter.  
  
"What'd he do?" Shogo and Tristan asked simultaneously, sitting down next to Yugi.  
  
"He didn't believe Voldemort had come back," Harry explained.  
  
"He kept going on like Harry was a raving lunatic," Ron added solemnly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee, than-" But before Harry could finish, a loud whoop sounded from the common room.  
  
"Is that Sirius?" Bakura blinked.  
  
Just then, the door flew open and Sirius stood in the doorway, a childish grin on his face. "BRILLIANT!" he shouted. "JUST BRILLIANT!!!"  
  
"Something you'd like to share with the group?" Malik asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"They've got Wormtail! Dumbledore got Wormtail!" Sirius shouted happily. "HE'S GONNA COME TOO AND THEY'RE GONNA USE VERITASERUM!"  
  
"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Ron and Harry cried at the same time.  
  
"I'm lost," Joey said, scratching his cheek.  
  
"Wormtail's coming to the Ministry with us! They're going to make him tell the truth!" Harry explained.  
  
"You mean...." Yugi stared.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE OFF THE HOOK!" Sirius screamed, turning and bounding back down the stairs out of the common room.  
  
For a moment, they all stared at each other. Then suddenly, Yugi and Joey tore out of the room and across the room to the door leading the girls' dormitory.  
  
"GUESS WHAT!!" they yelled simultaneously.  
  
"WE'RE NOT DRESSED YET!" the girls shrieked back.  
  
"BUT SIRIUS IS GONNA BE FREE!" they exclaimed.  
  
There was a pause. "WHAT!?"  
  
Joyfully, Joey and Yugi relayed what Sirius had told them, turning the peace of the dormitory into a happy bedlam.  
  
************************  
  
A rather frazzled subway journey later, the large group (now including Sirius) were standing on a crowded sidewalk in the middle of London.  
  
"Wait a minute......" Harry stared.  
  
"What is it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"McGonagall said the entrance was here...."  
  
Suddenly, the phone in a nearby, dilapidated, red booth began ringing.  
  
"I say we go for the telephone booth," Joey pointed, and they made their way over.  
  
Yugi stepped in. "Uh....hello?" he asked, hesitantly holding the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic headquarters," answered a calm voice on the other line. Yugi blinked in surprise. "Please state your name and business."  
  
Yugi blinked again. "Uh, Yugi Muto, here to-"  
  
But the voice interrupted. "You and your companions will be taken now to the Ministry's atrium, Mr. Muto."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yugi protested. "Are we all supposed to fit in here?!" But the voice was gone.  
  
He turned to the others, waiting. "Oh, what the heck....." he shrugged. He waved the others in.  
  
"Are we supposed to fit in *here*?" Tristan asked, poking his head in. And as soon as he did so, the phone booth seemed to expand.  
  
Yugi grinned. "Apparently."  
  
It was only a bit of a squeeze to get them all in, as the phone booth seemed to expand every time someone else stepped in.  
  
As soon as they were in, the voice was back. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," it echoed through the phone booth.  
  
With a shudder, the booth sank into the ground, sending the occupants into darkness, much to their dismay.  
  
"Where are you guys!?" Malik demanded, the dark definitely *not* being his favorite thing on the planet. He felt Rishid's hand on his shoulder, though, and he relaxed.  
  
"Uh.....guys...." Tea sounded nervous. "Elevators kind of give me motion sickness...."  
  
With that revelation, the whole group attempted to scoot away from her. Which really didn't work. They weren't sure who tripped first, but someone fell, accidentally taking Bakura down with them.  
  
And by the time the elevator had reached its destination, it's occupants were a mere tangle of arms and legs and protesting voices.  
  
The door swung open, and the group clambered out.  
  
"That.....*sucked*." Ron commented, shaking his head dizzily.  
  
***********************  
  
The 'ceremony' involved a lot of shiny medals and titles that most of the recipients didn't even understand.  
  
They hadn't really realized that they'd saved a whole different world from a growing threat. They'd only been trying to save their friends and family.  
  
None of them cared for Fudge, really. His voice was overly sweet and sticky, kind of like, well, fudge.  
  
And now they were merely anxious to find out what the fate of Sirius would be.  
  
"In what way," Fudge asked Yugi, bringing them all back to the present, "can we show our gratitude to you?"  
  
Yugi turned and looked around at his friends, old and new.  
  
Their eyes met, and they were all remembering.  
  
~*~Flashin' back to the good times~*~  
  
Bakari looked up, and Malik was startled at the pained look in his friend's brown eyes.  
  
"Bakura's so naïve," he growled, trying to mask his feelings. "He doesn't know anything about real life. One day, he's going to have it all taken away-" Malik cut him off.  
  
"That's already happened," Malik said darkly. "You've never heard of Amane? She was Bakura's younger sister."  
  
"What?!" Bakari interjected sharply. "I've never met her......."  
  
"Key word, Bakari: she /was/ his sister," Malik replied. "She died when she was only 7, and Bakura was 11." Bakari said nothing.  
  
"You had a sister too, didn't you?!" Malik gasped, correctly interpreting Bakari's silence.  
  
"Ain," Bakari said softly. "That was her name, Ain."  
  
"Where-?"  
  
"She died a long time ago, ok?! So just......drop it."  
  
**********  
  
Malik grabbed Adara's hand and yanked her into the hallway, where they could laugh as loud as they wanted. They both slumped against the wall, unable to catch their breath.  
  
"That was so cool!" Adara said.  
  
Malik, still grinning, nodded. Then, on a whim, he grabbed Adara's shoulders and kissed her square on the lips.  
  
**************  
  
Kaiba and Aneko hadn't spoken since their encounter. Whenever he passed her, she was always giggling with her Slytherin friends. He could not see how she could keep that happy mask on while she was feeling so much pain. But.....he thought. 'Maybe I made it better....maybe she's going to be alright, because of me....'  
  
And for some reason, this thought warmed his heart.  
  
'Dammit.....I think I'm falling in love.'  
  
*************  
  
And Yami, being the King of Games, said, "I'd like to try this Quidditch game...."  
  
Those that knew Yami amused themselves with mental images of the former pharaoh attempting to ride a broomstick. He frowned as they all burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny...." Yami said.  
  
"Yes it is....." Kaya sang, trying to see just how ticked she could get him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Make me!"  
  
The Eye of Horus glowed on Yami's forehead.  
  
Kaya eeped. "Shutting up now......"  
  
The other Gryffindors looked startled and began scooting away.  
  
"Kaya, stop ticking Yami off; Yami, stop scaring the Gryffindors," Yugi said, trying to play peacemaker.  
  
"But they started it!!!" Kaya and Yami said at the same time, pointing at each other.  
  
Isis shook her head and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'immature'. Malik elbowed her.  
  
"Aw, is that anyway to talk about your boyyyy~friend?" he teased. He was about to continue harping on her when he saw the death glare he was receiving from his intended victim.  
  
"Would you all just bloody shut up?!" Bakura interjected. He collected herself. "The match is beginning."  
  
They all blinked.  
  
"Bakari must be rubbing off on him," Tristan muttered to Joey, who nodded sagely.  
  
**********  
  
Adara turned and looked at Malik. She turned back and looked at the boy. "Oh, I'm over it, Jason. In fact, I've got a new boyfriend," she added. Everyone looked startled. Malik looked slightly disappointed.  
  
Adara turned and walked over to him. "Play along," she whispered, before pulling him down to her eye level and pressing her lips against his.  
  
Malik felt like his eyes were gonna pop out of his sockets. 'Play along,' he remembered, and kissed her back, closing his eyes.  
  
Finally, Adara and Malik released each other. She turned to Jason, a triumphant look on her face.  
  
"See?"  
  
With that, she turned and walked down the hallway.  
  
************  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at Yami. "You're the King Of Games, aren't you?" he asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"That depends on who's asking," Yami replied, smirking too.  
  
"You have serious attitude issues," Sirius stated, the smirk turning to a grin. "How old are you? 16? 17? You don't look any older than 18?"  
  
"I'm 18," Yami said. "Give or take 3000 years."  
  
"Ohhhhh. You're one of those spirits. The pharaoh, right?" Sirius said, looking amused.  
  
******************  
  
"Don't worry," Rishid said softly, startling them all. "No matter how hopeless it looks, it will turn out in the end. Even if it looks as though the dark is overpowering, as though there will never be light again.......The light will overcome the dark, I know it. People can surprise you in that way. I've seen it happen before......."  
  
Isis smiled and gently pulled away from Yami. She walked over to Rishid and laid her head against his shoulder, blinking away sudden tears.  
  
She knew exactly what he was talking about.  
  
~*~End the happy flashbacks~*~  
  
Yugi turned back to Fudge and the others, swallowing the lump in his throat. "If it's not too much trouble.....could we establish a way to.......go from Japan to England? Or, more specifically.......Hogwarts? Like, through a portal, or something?"  
  
"My dear boy," Fudge began, sounding annoyed and amused at the same time. "One simply cannot go sticking portals wherever one pleases. Besides, a means of transportation would greatly endanger the entire wizarding community. Even if one's intentions are good, one's actions can still have terrible consequences. I'm afraid your request is out of the question."  
  
Yugi nodded, shoulders drooping, and turned to the others with a pleading look in his eyes that said, 'Well.....I tried.....don't be mad....'  
  
"I see," Yugi said softly, staring at the floor.  
  
Fudge cleared his throat. "Once again, children, I'd like to extend to you our most profound gratitude. You are excused."  
  
The group filed out of the room, trying not to let their disappointment show.  
  
Fudge, confused and irked, turned to Dumbledore. "I don't understand it. Most wizards.......most of them would be ecstatic at such an honor."  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly. 'Ah, but you forget, Fudge, that they are *not* 'most wizards'....' he thought. He began to form a plan.  
  
"Minister," he began. "I was thinking about what an enriching experience this has been for my students, and for those of Japan. I would like to, with your permission, of course, be allowed to use the means necessary to give others this simply wonderful once-in-a-lifetime experience."  
  
"Yes, yes," Fudge said. "Wonderfully enriching. Go on, then. Now then......I suppose we have to be at this little shenanigan of Black's?"  
  
*********************  
  
Needless to say, all were incredibly anxious to find out Sirius' fate. They were able to push all disappointment out of their minds, as the lot of them waited outside the door on the bottom level where the hearing/trial was taking place.  
  
Harry felt a chill run up and down his spine. Was it because they were in the Ministry's dungeon, or was he nervous?  
  
But surely.......surely there was no need to be nervous......Dumbledore was there, and Dumbledore seemed to have a knack for pulling miracles out of nowhere.....besides, they had the Veratiserum......it was the strongest truth serum around. Only three drops and you would be blurting out your deepest secrets without a backward glance.......so of course, they'd have to see that Sirius was innocent.....  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Sirius came out, covering his face with one hand. He was shaking.  
  
They all stared in shock.  
  
No......they hadn't......they couldn't have......  
  
Without warning, Sirius took his hand away from his face and burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, that was priceless! You shoulda seen the looks on your faces!" he crowed.  
  
"Sirius, you jerk!" Ginny and Adara cried indignantly at the same time.  
  
Sirius beamed. "I'm off the hooook!!" he sang.  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head at his insane godfather.  
  
Without warning, they all charged forward and hugged Sirius, with the exceptions of Isis and Rishid, who smiled at their antics.  
  
"Sirius got oooffff!" Shogo and Mokuba sang joyously. They all laughed, a happy jumble of arms and ecstatic faces, and for just a little while, thoughts of the impending goodbye was erased from their minds.  
  
****************************  
  
That night, the Gryffindors sat together in the common room, Yami sat watching Yugi and Shogo coaching Lindsey on in a duel against Serenity and Joey. He shifted in his seat. Why did he feel so restless?  
  
He looked around, and noticed Isis sitting in a squishy armchair, facing in the opposite direction. Yami chewed his lip, and made a decision. He got up and walked up to the chair.  
  
"Uh, erm, Isis, I, uh-"  
  
Yami mentally slapped himself. That was one of the biggest downsides of being pharaoh – no one ever taught you any people skills. You didn't need them; everyone worshipped you so much they'd do whatever you asked.  
  
She turned to him, her eyes questioning.  
  
"I......was wondering if you'd come with me? It's getting stuffy in here," Yami said, mentally congratulating him on such a good comeback.  
  
Isis nodded. "Alright."  
  
They didn't notice the two that got up and followed them out of the common room......  
  
*************************  
  
It was a slightly cliché but very peaceful summer night. Yami and Isis walked along the lake, watching the giant squid lazily drifting through the deep blue waters under the starry night.  
  
"This is why Malik wanted to live above ground," Isis said softly, a breeze tousling their hair. "You just.....feel so free, even if you're not......"  
  
Yami stared at the ground, hiding his blush. She looked really pretty with her hair blowing the wind like that......  
  
(Ok, I'm done setting the mood now. XD)  
  
They didn't notice Malik and Kaya sneaking up behind them.  
  
"C'mon," Kaya whispered, pointing. "Let's hide behind this conveniently placed bush."  
  
"Good plan," Malik snorted, and they crouched down behind the bush to watch.  
  
"Are you alright?" Isis asked, suddenly. "You seem very quiet."  
  
Yami nodded. "I'm just thinking......about everything." He sat down on the edge of the lake, and Isis sat down next to him.  
  
"Have you ever noticed how something can seem like the worst thing that's ever happened at the time, but then later it turns out to be something wonderful?" she asked.  
  
He smiled somewhat wryly. "Yes, I know the feeling."  
  
"Yami.....you see, I realized something because of what we faced today." She looked at him.  
  
"I realized I love you....."  
  
He jumped in surprise.  
  
She turned away, blushing. "I'm being impulsive, aren't I?"  
  
Yami smiled, reaching out and placing his hand over hers. "That's alright." She turned, surprised.  
  
Malik and Kaya watched with bated breath.  
  
"I've come to realize....since the day I met you, Isis, there's been something about you...." He lifted her chin to him, and leaned forward.  
  
And then (and they all knew it was coming) he kissed her.  
  
Kaya's jaw dropped. Malik blinked repeatedly.  
  
".....whoa....." they mumbled.  
  
"W.....why are we sitting here behind this bush watching our older siblings trade spit with each other?" Malik asked slowly.  
  
"....good question," Kaya replied. And then they bolted.  
  
Isis and Yami turned suddenly and watched the two figures darting across the grass, and they laughed to themselves, as Yami reached out and hugged her close.  
  
(Heh, hopefully Marissa will not mind that I cut out the line about Egyptians living in Japan who are currently French-kissing in England....)  
  
*************************  
  
It was a rather subdued end-of-the-year feast for the Gryffindors that year. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were somewhat infected with their gloom, and the Slytherins were down about, once again, losing the House Cup to the Gryffindors. But even that seemed a small affair.  
  
The Slytherins pushed their disappointment aside, taking comfort in the fact that all the Muggles would be leaving with the rest of the school, never to return.  
  
No one noticed Dumbledore watching the downcast Gryffindor table with a smile and gleam in his eye.  
  
**************************  
  
Kaya and Bakura sat together in a seat on the train the next day, both of them staring at England's somewhat soggy landscape. They'd miss how it smelled after a particularly heavy rainfall.  
  
No one had said anything, really, since they'd gotten on the train, and frankly the silence was slightly disturbing.  
  
"Anyone wanna duel?" Yugi said suddenly.  
  
"Lemme try," Aneko replied.  
  
"You can borrow Niisama's deck!" Mokuba chirped, glad as well for relief from the silence.  
  
Yugi got up and walked over to the trunks shoved in the back of the compartment. He located his, and opened it, shuffling around for his deck. Then he noticed the package wrapped in brown paper, and the letter attached.  
  
He blinked. "Who left this here?" he asked, moving aside so the others could see it.  
  
"No idea," Ron said.  
  
"Open it," Kaya suggested.  
  
Yugi shrugged and reached for the letter. He ripped it open, and read the first few lines. "It's from Dumbledore," he said confusedly.  
  
"Yugi," he read aloud. "Hopefully you will open this letter before you leave the train."  
  
"I bet he figured you'd probably end up opening your trunk for your deck," Shogo shrugged.  
  
"I suppose I'll be concise and to the point," Yugi continued. "In the package I left with this letter, you will find a ring of keys: one each for you, the Wheelers, Miss Tanaka, the Ishtars, Mr. Ryou, the Kaibas, Mr. Aoyama, Mr. Taylor, and Miss Gardener."  
  
"Keys?" Tristan blinked. "For what?"  
  
Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Dunno....." He read ahead. "Weird......" His eyes widened. "What.......?"  
  
"What, what is it?" Malik asked.  
  
"P-please take good care of these keys," Yugi read, "they are Portkeys that will transport the user to Hogwarts."  
  
The witches and wizards in training froze.  
  
"Does it really say that!?" Lindsey shrieked, jumping up and reading over Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Portkeys!? You guys get Portkeys!?" Harry repeated.  
  
"I don't get it!" Joey wailed. "What's a Portkey!"  
  
"You touch a Portkey," Hermione explained excitedly, "and it takes you to a preprogrammed destination!"  
  
They all stared.  
  
"Does that mean......." Tea grinned.  
  
"WE'RE GONNA SEE YOU AGAIN?!" Malik exclaimed.  
  
"Yes!" the Hogwarts students shouted back.  
  
One standing outside the compartment may have thought that some small explosion had taken place. They were so ecstatic; even Hermione didn't reprimand them for being too loud.  
  
Yugi clambered up on top of one of the seats, letter in hand, in order to make himself heard. "Of course," he read, "these Portkeys will not be activated until the beginning of next term, September 1st. You are, however, allowed to communicate by means of owls this summer. I expect that you will all use this privilege wisely. I am looking forward to seeing you all next school year for a visit."  
  
Everyone grinned at each other, and the compartment erupted into happy bedlam once again.  
  
"WAIT!" Yugi cried. "There's a PS! It says, 'Harry, there will be a bit of a surprise waiting for you at King's Cross.' "  
  
They pondered over the meaning of these words for a moment, but excitement took over and they began planning their next meeting immediately.  
  
"This is awesome!" Tea exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
"Imagine the expression on Malfoy's face when you guys come back!" Ron crowed, and Joey instantly launched into impressions of Malfoy.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes at their antics, but the prospect of seeing Aneko again had him happy as well.  
  
"Oh, there's still so much you guys didn't get to see!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
Hermione nodded eagerly. "Like you didn't meet Dobby, and you barely met Hagrid, and Lupin, and......"  
  
"Next year's gonna kick butt!" Joey and Tristan whooped, and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
******************************  
  
All too soon, however, the train pulled into the station.  
  
"Now you guys get to meet *my* family....." Harry groaned somewhat good- naturedly, as they all lugged their bags off the train.  
  
But instead of Vernon standing there.....  
  
"S.....Sirius?" Harry stared, hopeful.  
  
Sirius strode over to them all, grinning. "Hey.....Harry, you remember what I asked you at the end of your third year? Whether you wanted to live with me, once my name was cleared?"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
"You still want to?"  
  
Harry seemed at a loss for words.  
  
"Of COURSE he does!" Ron and Hermione answered for him.  
  
"The Dursley's put bars on his window once, Sirius!" Ron added.  
  
"That settles it, then," Sirius said firmly, in the all-too serious tone he used when joking.  
  
"Oi, Yugi!" called a voice behind him, and the gang turned, seeing Yugi's grandfather standing there, waving at them all.  
  
And so the friends said goodbye ("You're so lucky!" Adara had wailed, grabbing onto Kaya and motioning to Bakura. "You get to keep yours!"), but the goodbyes were not final.  
  
They would see each other again, and they had their memories of tears, laughter, and love to last them till then.  
  
END.  
  
*********************  
  
Mojobubbles: ........*screams*  
  
All: *plug up ears* ....ow.  
  
Kamilah: Ooh, aibou, you left it wide open for a sequel....  
  
Mojobubbles: O______O *runs in circles at the mention of a sequel* No I didn't!! No I didn't!! No I didn't!! No I didn't!! No I didn't!! No I didn't!!  
  
Kamilah: Okay, okay, you didn't.....geez....  
  
Mojobubbles: Oy vey, minna-san.....I can't believe it.....but I did it.....I wrote about 20 pages of stuff all in one sitting....in HPH, no less....  
  
Kamilah: It only took you 462 days to do it! ^____^;  
  
Mojobubbles: Sooooo sorry it took so long.......things just got so bad, minna-san.....  
  
Kamilah: *hugs her* Yes, we all know. *turns to you* Now REVIEW! 


	14. Shango The Roof! It's The Cast Party!

SHANGO THE ROOF! IT'S THE CAST PARTY!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything that the rich people don't.  
  
Note: Ok, 'afore we get started......There is a ton of bashing and OOCness on pretty much everyone's parts, but it's all in good fun, ok? Isis' OOC- pill addiction (you'll see what I mean ^_~) is meant purely to be funny. I'm sincerely sorry if I offend anyone in any way. Oh, and I love 'Phantom of the Opera'; that's why I did a bit of a parody of it. ^_^  
  
Note #2: You all know why Isis is a cow, right? See, Kirstie read that the goddess Isis had her head chopped off and replaced with a cow's head, so we started imagining Isis the character with a cow head.....and yes, we know Isis the goddess and Isis Ishtar are two completely separate entities. We were just having fun. ^_^ Oh, and OOC stands for out of character. You all knew that, ne?  
  
Creditness: Virtual hugs to Kirstie (for bloopers and for writing a bunch of this with me on AIM), Katie (for bloopers and OOC pills and an interview and such), Daricio (for the therapy sessions ^^), Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress (for blooper ideas), Melissa and Kirstie (for allowing me to use the lyrics to the shower version of 'Smirky McSmirkledorf' ^^). I'm sincerely sorry if I forgot to credit anyone....Lemme know in a review/email/IM/whatever if I forgot you and I'll fix it ASAP. X.X  
  
****************************  
  
Mojobubbles: *stands at the door in a light purple-ish kimono* Konban wa, minna-san! ^__^ Welcome to Harry Potter and the Hunt's CAST PARTY!  
  
Kamilah: *wearing a light colored dress and gold necklace and these really huge gold earrings, along with an armband that spells something out in hieroglyphics* ....I haven't worn this in a while. *sweatdrop* GO EGYPT! \V/  
  
Mojobubbles: .....Kami-chan, you look like a Mary-sue.  
  
Kamilah: *sigh* I know. ....WELL SO DO YOU!  
  
Mojobubbles: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! It's Isis-neechan's. She's letting me borrow it. ^_^  
  
Isis: *from inside* ......DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Mojobubbles: Well anyway. *turns to guest/reader* Just head right over there. Amelda and Raphael are providing the security for tonight's event, and they're checking everyone's invitation.  
  
Kamilah: And dare I ask how you got them to do that?  
  
Mojobubbles: At the threat of bodily harm. Duh.  
  
Kamilah: What about Varon? He's the other Doom-member-guy.  
  
Mojobubbles: *shrugs* I haven't really formed an opinion on him yet. He seems cool so far, though. Not to mention Yesima would kill me if I did anything to him. ^____^  
  
Yesima: ¬_¬ Damn straight.  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_______^;; So, c'mon in! We're, um, mingling. We're gonna watch the bloopers and the interviews pretty soon; and they're a scream. ^_^ So enjoy yourselves. Excuse me, though, I'm off to throw darts at Dartz. *runs off*  
  
Yami: *glaring at Dartz and Raphael* *protectively glomping Yugi-kun* I won't let them steal your soul again, aibou!!!!!  
  
Yugi-kun: *turning blue* Air.....need.....  
  
Yami: Oh.....sorry. *lets go*  
  
Yugi-kun: *gasps* You almost made me drop this.......*holds up black camera marked 'BC'*  
  
Yami: *gasp* No.....not........the BLACKMAIL CAM!  
  
Yugi-kun: ^_^ Mojobubbles is letting me have it for the cast party.......  
  
Malik: *comes into room, randomly wearing Rare Hunter robe*  
  
Isis and Rishid: *notice* O.O  
  
Isis: GYAH! *jumps back*  
  
Yugi-kun: *snaps pic and runs off giggling insanely*  
  
All: .......  
  
Malik: x.x Sorry, Neesan. *walks off to go change* *comes back in his black kimono-thing*  
  
Bakura: *walks up to Kamilah* Kami-chan.....you're unusually calm, seeing as all of *us* are together in one room......  
  
Kamilah: ^^ I'm letting my hair down, so to speak.  
  
Voice from outside: I'M TELLING YOU; I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THEY GOT THERE!!!!  
  
Kamilah and Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Mojobubbles: *pauses in the bodily harm of Dartz* Oh boy. *goes to door* Um......what's going on? *blinks* Oh, hi, BECA! ^^  
  
Blue Eyed Canadian Authoress: ¬_¬ Your security won't let me in.  
  
Mojobubbles: And you showed them the invitation?  
  
BECA: *holds up invitation*  
  
Mojobubbles: o.O; *turns to Amelda and Raphael* Um......guys?  
  
Amelda: She had these. ¬_¬ *holds up huge bag of Pixi Stix*  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh.......  
  
Raphael: And you clearly stated those carrying more than 10 of any sugary/caffeinated food item were not to be allowed in.  
  
Mojobubbles: *scratches cheek* I know......  
  
Malik: *comes up, hearing the noise* A hyper limit? Imouto, I'm shocked.....  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, yah see......*gestures toward gigantic building where party is being held* I kind of don't own this place, and the guy who lent it to me will sue the pants off me if we all end up on a hyperampage.  
  
Kaiba: *off in the corner* Damn straight. ¬_¬  
  
Mojobubbles: ^^; It's ok, guys, let her in. We'll make an exception.  
  
~*~Off at the refreshment table~*~  
  
Yami and Kaya: OLIVES! *attack bowl of black olives*  
  
Bakari: *standing over at the punch with Yami M* .....are you sure this is gonna work?  
  
Yami Malik: ^_____^ Why would it not?  
  
Bakari: ^_^ Point taken. *takes out glass bottle and unscrews cap*  
  
Yami M: *shifty eyes* *stands in front of Bakari* *whistles*  
  
Bakari: *hisses* Stoppit! That looks suspicious! They're gonna figure out we're spiking the punch! ¬_¬ *pours alcohol in punch*  
  
Katiekat1414, AKA Katie: LOOK! PUNCH!  
  
Bakari and Yami M: O.O SHIT!  
  
Katie: *runs over*  
  
((Screeching tires heard from outside))  
  
All: *freeze* o.O;;  
  
Mojobubbles: *peeks out the door* O_____O MINNA! THE ENTERTAINMENT'S HERE!  
  
Kamilah: O_O YES!!!!!  
  
Hermione: ......who's the entertainment?  
  
Ron: I'm almost afraid to find out.  
  
Evanescence: *walks in*  
  
All: O_O  
  
Katie: SUGOI! *runs off and forgets punch*  
  
Yami M: *sigh of relief* That was close. *pause* ......right? Uh......Bakari? *pokes Bakari*  
  
Bakari: @.@ Amy.....Lee....so....hot....must.....stalk.....  
  
Yami M: *anime fall*  
  
Kamilah: *randomly pops up behind Bakari* *eye twitch* *anime flames appear in background*  
  
Bakari: *tears off* AAAAAMMMYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: *poppy anime veins*  
  
Yami M: .... *scoots away – *far* away*  
  
Shogo: o.O; Who's Amy Lee?  
  
Isis: O.O WHO'S AMY LEE!?!?  
  
Malik: *comes up and shoves Isis out of the way* Ignore her, Shogo-kun, Neesan's just a rabid Evanescence fan. -_- Amy Lee is Evanescence's lead singer......person.......thing.  
  
Evanescence: *performing Tourniquet*  
  
Random backup singers: I WANT TO DIIIIIIIIE!  
  
Inuyasha: Oh yeah, THIS is pleasant. ^¬_,__,_¬^  
  
Evanescence: *stops playing*  
  
All: *cheer*  
  
Mojobubbles: *runs up to Amy* CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!  
  
Amy: Sure. ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: ^__^ *snaps fingers and piece of paper appears out of nowhere*  
  
Amy: o_O *signs anyway*  
  
Mojobubbles: *to Amy* ¡Tú eres mi tía!  
  
Amy: ......what?  
  
Noa: She said, "You are my aunt!"  
  
Amy: o___OUUU  
  
Mojobubbles: ¬_¬ Dun ask. The short-shorts can speak Spanish. (Oh, and dun get me wrong.....I was 'AWW'ing at the end of the Noa arc, but....the Mokuba-fondling scares me. -.-) *snaps fingers*  
  
Raphael: *walks in, grabs Noa, and chucks him out TW* ^_^  
  
Noa: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
Raphael: ^^ *walks back to the door*  
  
Marissa: *to Amy* See, Lisabubbles here had to do a project in Spanish class where she made up a fake family tree, and she picked you as her aunt.  
  
Amy: I guess I'll take that as a compliment, then....  
  
Mojobubbles: *to Marissa* When did you get here? o.O  
  
Marissa: *shrugs* Where's Kaiba-kun? ^_^  
  
Aneko: *nearby* ¬_¬  
  
Sanura, Marissa's yami: KITTY! *dragging Balrog from LOTR on leash*  
  
Mojobubbles: *to Marissa* SHE BROUGHT IT!?  
  
Marissa: T.T I couldn't get her to leave it!  
  
Bakari: *comes up* *stares at Amy* What......is.......your......phone....number?  
  
Amy: Um.....why?  
  
Bakari: Must.....stalk.....  
  
Amy: *scoot scoot*  
  
Mojobubbles: ...^^; *notices Kami-chan all alone by the food table* *walks over*  
  
Kamilah: V.V *sipping soda* *sniff*  
  
Mojobubbles: Aw, what's wrong?  
  
Kamilah: *gestures to Bakari, staring intently at Amy* WHAT DOES HE SEE IN HER!?  
  
Mojobubbles: Um.....maybe......  
  
Kamilah: T_T But she's not his tyyyyype!  
  
Mojobubbles: .....why?  
  
Kamilah: SHE'S STILL ALIVE!  
  
Mojobubbles: *anime fall*  
  
~~Off in a dark corner~~  
  
((One of those therapy-lounge chair things is occupied by Duke. Someone, with their face hidden in the shadows, is sitting on a chair next to him, jotting things down on a clipboard))  
  
Duke: Thanks for agreeing to talk to me on such short notice.  
  
Shadow person: No problem.  
  
Duke: I mean, I've never really been to therapy before.....  
  
Shadow therapist: Yeah, I know. That's why we've got a lot to talk about. Now Duke, why do you think you need therapy?  
  
Duke: Well.......sometimes I just feel so *alone*.  
  
Shadow therapist: Have you been having friendship problems or anything?  
  
Duke: Nope. It's pretty frustrating; I don't know what's wrong with me.  
  
Shadow therapist: Duke......did your parents love you?  
  
Duke: .......NO! *sobs*  
  
Shadow therapist: *shadow sweatdrop* Ok. Now we're getting somewhere. *awkwardly pats Duke*  
  
~~Back at the party~~  
  
Evanescence: *now performing 'Give Unto Me'*  
  
Amy: *sings* Giiiiiive unto meeee your troubles/I'll endure your suuuuuuuuffering/plaaaaaaace unto meeee your buuuuuurdens/I'll driiiink your deeeeeeeeadly pooooosion......  
  
Kirstie: *randomly runs toward Amy* YOU SIIIIIIIIIIING! DIIIIIE!  
  
Malik: *tackles Kirstie* YOU IDIOT! SHE *WROTE* THE SONG!  
  
Kirstie: ......oh. Right.  
  
Evanescence: *finished the song*  
  
Amy: .......does she have problems?  
  
Malik: *sigh* You don't know half of 'em.  
  
Kirstie: ^________^ Malik, you're welcome to stay on me for a while......  
  
Meht-urt, Kirstie's yami: *walks by* Malik, get off her, you don't know where she's been......  
  
Malik: Good point. *gets up and dusts himself off*  
  
Kirstie: T.T NO RESPECT!  
  
Meht-urt: *runs up to stage* AMY! MEET MFN!!!!  
  
Amy: .........did I just see you a minute ago?  
  
Meht-urt: *sweatdrop* Um. No, not technically.  
  
Kirstie: *runs up* HELLO!  
  
Amy: oO;;;;;;; Did someone clone you or something?  
  
Mojobubbles: *joins conversation* No, because the world would not be able to handle two Kirsties.  
  
Meht-urt: *suddenly* I don't like you. -- *whacks Amy with MFN* ^_^ *walks away*  
  
Amy: Ow. @.@  
  
Meht-urt: FEEL PAIN, MORTAL!  
  
Bakari: O_O *runs in circles* NUUUU! AMY'S IN PAIN!  
  
Kamilah: *looking as though she wants to wring some necks*  
  
Meht-urt: *whacks Amy again*  
  
Mojobubbles: MEHT-URT, IF YOU DON'T STOP WHACKING THE ENTERTAINMENT, THEN MR. FLUFFERNUGGETS WILL HAVE TO GO HOME!  
  
Malik: Mr.....Fluffer....nuggets?  
  
Kirstie: MFN for short. It's what she named the pole. ¬_¬  
  
Meht-urt: o.o Nu!!! He shall never leave! *whacks Lisa with MFN* ^_^ RUN AWAY! *does so*  
  
Mojobubbles: *chases* .....REPHRASE! IF YOU DON'T STOP WHACKING PEOPLE PERIOD, THEN MR. FLUFFERNUGGETS WILL GO HOME!  
  
Meht-urt: NO FAIR!  
  
Mojobubbles: LIFE ISN'T FAIR!!!!!  
  
Kamilah: *smacks face* Oh Ra, just *smite* them all *now*.  
  
Lightning: *crashes right outside the building*  
  
Really big booming voice: THAT WAS JUST A WARNING.  
  
All: .........O.O  
  
~~In the therapy corner~~  
  
Duke: *gets up* Well thanks, Dorito, I feel much better.  
  
((Suddenly, the light shifts, and the shadow therapist is no longer in shadow!))  
  
Shadow therapist: ........it's DARICIO!  
  
Duke: Oh......because the girl who's going around telling us to come back here said it's Dorito.  
  
~~At the party~~  
  
Kirstie: *walks up to Isis* Ms. Cow, you have an appointment with Ms. Dorito in about five minutes.  
  
Daricio: *taking a break at the refreshment table* Ok, who gave Kirstie SUGAR!? -__-  
  
Mojobubbles: *walks up to Raphael and Amelda* WHY DID YOU LET KIRSTIE IN WITH SUGAR!?  
  
Raphael and Amelda: O.O SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY!  
  
Mojobubbles: .....huh?  
  
Amelda: She did, however, have about 5 gallons of milk.  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh GREAT!  
  
Bakura: *listening* Uh......doesn't milk make Kirstie hyper?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yes. X__X  
  
~~Back in the corner~~  
  
Isis: *sitting on the chair thing*  
  
Daricio: Hi there, Sisi Woc! n.n  
  
Isis: ¬_¬ Why am I here?  
  
Daricio: Mojobubbles thinks you need therapy.  
  
Isis: I do NOT.  
  
Daricio: Uh-huh. *writes on clipboard* *mutters under breath* Denial.....  
  
Isis: Gah.  
  
~~At the party~~  
  
Mojobubbles: *hopping from foot to foot* Isis better hurry up with her therapy session......IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR THE BLOOPERS/INTERVIEWS!  
  
Yami M: *sitting in the corner reading something*  
  
Melissa: *walks up* .....what's that?  
  
Yami M: *holds up the book*  
  
Melissa: ......'Watership Down'? I guess I won't ask.  
  
Yami M: Mojobubbles bought me a copy 'cause I promised not to ruin the party.  
  
Melissa: .....o_O And you're actually keeping that promise?  
  
Yami M: Hell, no. ^_^  
  
Nunoko, Melissa's yami: *pops out and glomps Yami M* THAT'S OUR PSYCHO!  
  
Yami M: Ack....x__X How do you get her off?  
  
Melissa: Watch and learn. *clears throat* Freezer.  
  
Nunoko: *jumps off* WHERE!?  
  
Yami M: She's scared of freezers? o.O;  
  
Melissa: Uh-huh. I stuffed her in there one time.  
  
Abby: *pops up* That's why there's a killer in Melissa's freezer! ^_^  
  
Joey: *walks by*  
  
Abby: SQUEE! *glomps Joey*  
  
Joey: XD  
  
Kilalah, Abby's yami: *sigh* Fangirls.  
  
Sanura: *walks up and starts whispering something to Kilalah*  
  
Ramla, Katie's yami: *walks up to them* ¬_¬ What are you two doing?  
  
~*~Back in the therapy corner~*~  
  
Isis: .....and then I woke up the next morning, and they were both GONE!  
  
Daricio: Aww.  
  
Isis: And then I saw Battle City with the Millennium Necklace and the only reason I knew Rishid and Malik weren't going to die was because I knew that in five years they would be evil. V.V  
  
Daricio: Aww. *pat pat*  
  
Isis: *sniffle* Then there was Yami no Malik......He scared me. *shudder* But if I could, I'd like to-  
  
Yami M: *pops up behind Isis* BOO!  
  
Isis: *jumps up* GYAH!  
  
Yami M: *cracking up*  
  
Isis: ......¬.¬ *slaps Yami M*  
  
Yami M: ......o__o Ow.  
  
Daricio: ......GO SISI WOC! ^_^  
  
~*~Back in the party~*~  
  
Mojobubbles: *snaps fingers and a giant screen TV surrounded by fluffy cushy cow-patterned leather couches appear* ^_______^ Shcouc-oom!!! OK EVERYONE! BLOOPER/INTERVIEW TIME!!!  
  
All except Katie: *zip in and sit on couches*  
  
Katie: ....  
  
Mojobubbles: ^^ *snaps fingers, and a cow-patterned leather beanbag appears*  
  
Katie: n.n *sits on beanbag*  
  
Isis: *looking around* O_O Oh, the humanity!  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_________^ *puts tape in VCR that appears out of nowhere*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BLOOPERS  
  
~~Chapter One Bloopers~~  
  
"How did you know!?" Bakura gassed. He stopped and blinked confusedly. "'Gassed'?"  
  
Mojobubbles ran in. "Sorry! That was a typo!"  
  
Bakari came out of the ring, spotting a golden opportunity to tease his hikari. "Geez, did you have to!?" he asked, waving a hand in front of his nose.  
  
"He who smelt it, dealt it," Bakura replied sagely, nodding.  
  
Mojobubbles and Kaya grinned. "Good one!" they chorused.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Bakari exclaimed, launching himself at Bakura and throttling him Simpsons style.  
  
"Oh forget it," Kaya rolled her eyes. "Lemme know if you need me."  
  
*****************************************  
  
It wasn't until he was nearly asleep did Yugi remember Yami's reaction to the boy.  
  
/Yami, remember that boy? Well, what did you sense about him?/  
  
//It was nothing, Yugi. Just go to sleep.//  
  
/No, I want to know!/  
  
//I'm not going to tell you, now go to sleep!//  
  
/TELL ME, DAMMIT!!!!!/  
  
//O_O Such language and that's *not* in the script!//  
  
/Oops./  
  
******************************  
  
~~Chapter Two Bloopers~~  
  
The Millennium Item Holders fell to the ground, gasping.  
  
Bakari: Great, now this place is reeeally gonna stink up!!!  
  
Cast and crew: *start laughing*  
  
Bakura: You won't let me forget that will you?  
  
Bakari: ^_^ Nope!......Beano  
  
Mojobubbles: *attempting to say 'cut' but laughing too hard*  
  
Kamilah: Ok, CUT!!! *cracks up*  
  
**************************************  
  
The fried chicken blinked.  
  
Joey: FRIED CHICKEN?! WHERE?!!  
  
Mojobubbles: Sorry, that was supposed to say friends instead of fried. ^_^U  
  
Everyone else: *look like fried chicken to Joey* (As in a mirage) O_O *begin to run with Joey following them*  
  
Joey: Come back chickens!!! I just want to eat- I mean 'pet' you!!! Come back!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
~~Chapter Three Bloopers~~  
  
"Interesting," Dumbledore said to himself, leaning back in his chair. However, he leaned back too far, and fell out the chair with a thump.  
  
"OH CRAP!" Mojobubbles yelled. "Is he ok!?"  
  
Dumbledore, being helped up by Yugi, appeared once again behind the desk, looking rather frazzled, but unharmed. "I'll have to not do that in the future," he said, winking at Mojobubbles.  
  
She sighed and walked offstage, muttering about 'headaches' and 'more trouble than it was worth'.  
  
********************************  
  
~~Chapter Four~~  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows up at the girl, and Hermione said quietly, "That's Adara Mina. She's not that bad to the Gryffindors, but she's really eccentric."  
  
"Like.......?"  
  
"Well she enjoys throwing stone dragons at her bed and has a collection of small rocks next to her animals."  
  
Ron blinked.  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said.  
  
Ron cracked up. "Hermione, that was *not* the line!!"  
  
**********************************  
  
~~Chapter Five Bloopers~~  
  
Then they heard the announcement. It was during Transfiguration, their last class of the day, and McGonagall told them to pack up a few minutes before the bell. Then she told them that this concerned the exchange students as well. And then she dropped the bomb.  
  
Bakari: RA, LISA, WOULD YOU STOP WITH ALL THE PASSING GAS!?  
  
Mojobubbles: *eye twitch* *battle scream* *tears after Bakari* GET BACK HERE!!!!!  
  
**************************  
  
~~Chapter Five Bloopers~~  
  
No one noticed the lime green face that had been peering at them the whole time, his cold orange eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
Yami Malik: *sitting at Mojobubbles' computer* *sniggering* I love Photoshop.  
  
********************************  
  
~~Chapter Six Bloopers~~  
  
"Bakura's so naïve," he growled, trying to mask his feelings. "He doesn't know anything about real life. One day, he's going to have it all taken away-" Malik cut him off.  
  
"That's already happened," Malik said darkly. "You've never heard of Amane? She was Bakura's younger sister."  
  
Suddenly, high pitched giggling echoed throughout the common room. Bakari and Malik screamed like girls and grabbed each other.  
  
"IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE FANFICTION!" they chorused.  
  
Mojobubbles walked in, pale. "Don't be so ridiculous! There's no such thing!"  
  
"But it's true!" Malik protested. "There's no other explanation!"  
  
(Offstage, Kamilah shook her head and rolled her eyes, noting that Mojobubbles was getting into another 'Phantom of the Opera' moment.)  
  
Mojobubbles, Bakari, and Malik suddenly burst into song: "In sleep it saaaaaaaaaang to me, in dreams it caaaaaame, the voice which speaaaaaks to me, and caaaaaalls my naaaaaaaame.....AND DO I DREEEEEEAM AGAAAAAAAAAAAIN!? For now I fiiind the Phaaaaaaantom of the Fan-fic-tion is theeeeeere, insiiiiiiiide my miiiiiiiind....."  
  
(Kamilah slapped her forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots.")  
  
"Quit joking around!" came a voice from offstage. "Things like this have been happening lately!" Joey spoke up, walking on to the set. He turned back. "Yug.....show 'em."  
  
Yugi walked into the scene dejectedly, shoulders drooping.  
  
Everyone stared at him. "What......happened to your hair?!" Mojobubbles gaped.  
  
Because indeed, instead of sticking straight up in it's normal gravity- defying position, Yugi's hair flopped down across his shoulders and face. Mai, the hair/makeup artist, was following him, still trying desperately to get it to stick back up again.  
  
"Someone stole my hair gel," Yugi sighed heavily.  
  
"D00d....and here I was thinking it naturally stuck up like that...." Malik blinked.  
  
"Wait, someone stole *all* your hair gel!?" Bakari asked incredulously. "You had like 5 million bottles!"  
  
Mojobubbles looked a bit annoyed and turned to Bakari and Malik. "Ok, guys, we kind of need Yugi's hair gel."  
  
"It wasn't us!" they said simultaneously.  
  
"......PSYCHO-PERV!" Mojobubbles yelled offstage. Yami Malik stalked on the set, looking a bit peeved.  
  
"WHAT!?" he demanded.  
  
Everyone blinked, the current situation forgotten. "Um......why do you have glasses on?" Joey asked.  
  
"They're my reading glasses," Yami Malik answered, irritated.  
  
"......you read?" Bakari blinked.  
  
"Yes," Yami Malik sighed. "And if you'll all excuse me, I was in the middle of 'Great Expectations'." And with that he walked off, muttering something about how they'd all enjoy the works of the Charles Dickens.  
  
Mojobubbles blinked. "Ooookay, I think I'd rather not know." She turned back to the others. "So.....if it wasn't you, then who's doing this stuff?"  
  
Suddenly, the same high-pitched voice echoed about the set. "You don't know who I aaaaaaaaam!" it squealed.  
  
Everyone on the set looked at each other. Then, as if on cue, they all began to sing: "Track down this murderer - it must be found! Hunt out this animal, who runs to ground!"  
  
"Hey, I didn't murder anyone!" the voice pouted.  
  
"YOU MURDERED MY HAIR!" Yugi cried.  
  
Mojobubbles looked around a bit nervously, no longer playing the little 'Phantom of the Opera' game. "Weird......"  
  
************************************  
  
~~Chapter Seven Bloopers~~  
  
(WARNING: This next blooper may leave you with some rather disturbing OOC mental images. You have been warned. ^_~)  
  
Up in the girls' dormitory, they were all very giddy. Even Isis, who seemed to be infected by their excitement.  
  
Actually, Isis was being a bit MORE giddy. Even for Isis. ESPECIALLY for Isis. In fact, Isis was running around singing Michelle Branch's "Are You Happy Now?" very loudly.  
  
"Umm, what happened to *her*?" Hermione asked uncertainly. The other girls shrugged and watched, quite disturbed because they weren't used to Isis doing this.  
  
"Think we should get Malik?" Ginny asked. Isis stopped singing and running and glared at Ginny.  
  
"Never......." Isis spat, still glaring, "NEVER doubt my brother's ability!!" she then resumed singing and running, jumped on a trunk, and a box fell out of her pocket. Ginny scooted over to pick it up.  
  
"OOC pills," she read. "Where did she get those?" Suddenly Katie opened the door and ran in.  
  
"Hi," she said. "I'm Katie. You may remember me from such bloopers as.......uh......actually, I'm not in any other bloopers......yet.....ANYWAYS, has anyone seen my OOC pi-" she noticed Isis. "I'll take that as a yes. Isis, come here."  
  
"It's FRITO!" Isis corrected her.  
  
"How many pills did you take?" Katie asked uncertainly. She turned to Ginny. "How many are in the box?"  
  
"Uh.......2." Ginny counted.  
  
"Greaaat. She took 46.  
  
"46?!" Hermione asked incredulously. After a short break from the big word, Katie nodded. "When will she snap out of it?"  
  
"Um....." Katie thought. "......I have no clue. Pray for the best and gimme back my pills," Katie said, snatching the bottle from Ginny. "See ya!" She said, throwing the doors open and making a grand exit.  
  
*******************************  
  
Aneko darted out the main doors and shit them right in my face.  
  
Kaiba: Wait, 'shit' them?  
  
Mojobubbles: Sorrrryyy! That was a typoooo!!!!  
  
Aneko: *laughing from the other side of the door*  
  
Kaiba: *sighs* ¬_¬  
  
*******************************  
  
~~Chapter Eight Bloopers~~  
  
"What are you, deaf *and* stupid?! That's what I just said!" Adara snapped.  
  
"NOO! DIE! NOBODY INSULTS MALIK!" Katie shouted, running and glomping Malik.  
  
"Katie......the chapter isn't over yet." Mojobubbles said, sweatdropping.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. Fangirl reflexes." Katie apologized, walking off stage.  
  
***************************  
  
~~Chapter 10 Bloopers~~  
  
"You know that getting mad is exactly what he *wants* you to do?" Yugi assed.  
  
".......assed?" Joey replied, looking at Yugi.  
  
"Sorry! Another typo!" Mojobubbles called from somewhere off in Mojobubbles- land.  
  
"You sure make some strange typos......." Bakari commented. "And they seem to be themed, too," he said, making a face at Yugi.  
  
"It's not my faauuuult! SHE made the typo!" wailed Yugi, being cute and sad. Which, in Yu-Gi-Oh, are synonyms, by the way.  
  
"I feel your pain, Yugi," Bakura said solemnly in that kawaii lil accent of his, his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "I feel your pain."  
  
*******************************  
  
"Malfoy?" Snape questioned icily, his lip curling. "Malfoy's been quietly brewing his potion this whole time."  
  
"No, actually, he's been insulting our friends and family, who were almost *murdered* by *Voldemort* last night!" Malik spat.  
  
Snape's smirk vanished and he leaned on the table, so that his face was only six or so inches from Malik's. "You may think you own this castle because you're one of Dumbledore's special guests, *Ishtar*, but you're no more special than any other student in this school." He leaned closer. "Got it?"  
  
No one said anything. You could've heard a pin drop, as Snape and Malik continued their glaring contest.  
  
Suddenly, Malik's lip quivered. His friends stared, confused for a moment, until they looked behind Snape. Then they understood.  
  
Malik clenched his hands into fists, and bit the inside of his cheek.  
  
But eventually, the sight of his sister, of all people, giving Snape bunny ears became too much, and Malik collapsed to the ground, laughing hysterically.  
  
******************************  
  
~~Chapter Eleven Bloopers~~  
  
The ground suddenly seemingly gave way, and the friends fell down into a gaping black hole.  
  
Adara, Aneko, Ginny, Lindsey: *walk over and point to the hole* Dey go down the hooooooooooole.........  
  
Mojobubbles: *snort snerk* CUT!  
  
******************************************  
  
As she pushed her way through the crowd, Isis felt her panic growing. Something was terribly wrong. Just then, she noticed Rishid pushing through the crowd streaming up the stairs.  
  
Isis: *thinking* He must have sensed it too.....  
  
Rishid: *suddenly trips on someone's robe and falls down the last two stairs, landing flat on his face* GAH! Ow.....  
  
Isis: *snorts, then bursts out laughing*  
  
Mojobubbles: *turns to Katie*......Katie, you're gonna have to put your OOC pills in a safe or something, I swear......  
  
Kamilah: *snort snerk* CUT!  
  
**************************************  
  
Sirius: *bounding up to the window* *crashes into the window and flies backwards*  
  
Mojobubbles, Kamilah, the cast, and crew: O.O  
  
Mojobubbles: ......He didn't jump through the trick window! X.x  
  
Kamilah: Oh geez! *runs off* Is he ok!?  
  
*************************************  
  
~~Chapter Twelve Bloopers~~  
  
You know what!?" Sirius snapped suddenly. "I'm getting sick and tired of you and your over-confidence! You're worse than Yami Yugi, for God's sake!"  
  
"Ahem?" Yami asked, popping up with a glare.  
  
Sirius looked a bit confused and sheepish. "Yami, y-you aren't here....."  
  
"I am on the SET, Black." Yami replied.  
  
"No fighting on the set, people!" Mojobubbles shouted, separating the two only to find herself the recipient of two death glares.  
  
Yami Malik grinned to himself, sighing.  
  
Bakari raised an eyebrow and turned the psycho. "And what has you all nostalgic?" he demanded.  
  
"Remember that time I dueled you and Malik? Remember how you couldn't get through a single move without fighting with each other?"  
  
Bakari sighed, his hands clenched into fists and anime veins popping on his forehead.  
  
"Oookay, this is the part where I hate myself for not hiring security......" Mojobubbles added, backing away warily, noticing Bakari and Yami Malik's side conversation.  
  
A few snide comments were exchanged before suddenly a wave of screams filled the room and the four found themselves carried off.  
  
"What.....was that?" Mojobubbles asked cautiously.  
  
Katie stood next to an open door grinning. "Never underestimate the power of fangirls."  
  
Mojobubbles paused. "Well, that's all fine and dandy, but WHERE ARE THEY NOW!?  
  
Katie's eyes widened. "Good question."  
  
With that, the two of them tore off after the fangirls.  
  
************************************  
  
~~Chapter Thirteen Bloopers~~  
  
Mojobubbles: Ok, so Yami, in this scene, you're gonna ask Isis to go take a walk with you, and she's over in that chair. *points* Ok?  
  
Yami: *nod* Got it.  
  
Mojobubbles: Ready? And......action!!  
  
Yami: *goes over to chair, looking nervous* Uh, erm, Isis, I, uh-  
  
((The person in the chair turns to reveal not Isis, but George Weasley in a black wig!!!))  
  
Yami: o___-  
  
George: *high girly voice* Ooh Yami, you dooooo care!!!  
  
Yami: _____  
  
Everyone else: *trying to keep a straight face*  
  
Mojobubbles: Um, guys, as much as I love seeing Yami being pranked, where's Isis!?  
  
Rishid: Didn't we tell you?  
  
Malik: She's at her OPAA meeting. X_X  
  
Mojobubbles: What the heck is OPAA!?  
  
Malik: OOC Pill Addicts Anonymous.  
  
Mojobubbles: *anime fall*  
  
************************************  
  
~~And now for something completely different - BEHIND-THE-SCENES BLOOPERS!~~  
  
Mojobubbles: *holding video camera in face* *whispering* Hello, Mojobubbles here, along with Kurama and Hiei of Yu Yu Hakusho. *turns camera to show Kurama, who waves, and Hiei, who merely nods* We're outside Voldemort's, or Baldie-bort, as Katie calls him.....o___O......*ahem* Anyway, we're outside his trailer, trying to dig up some dirt on everyone's favorite deranged evil wizard. Ok, now we're gonna go quietly........*sneaking up to trailer window*  
  
Hiei: *off-screen, or OS for short* I hear music......  
  
Kurama: *OS* I've never heard that song before......  
  
Mojobubbles: *voice over, or VO for short* *sounds scared* I have.......*zooms in on window*  
  
Voldemort: *dancing in boxers covered in smiley faces* *belting* Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady/Men's shirts-short skirts/Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style/Oh, oh, oh, get in the action- feel the attraction/Color my hair-do what I dare/Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel/Man! I feel like a woman!  
  
Mojobubbles: *swivels camera to Hiei and Kurama*  
  
Kurama: O_O  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Mojobubbles: I am now scarred for life. Although this isn't as scarring as when my friend sent me a fanart of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and it was an incest lem-  
  
Hiei: .....YOU CAN STOP NOW....  
  
Voldemort: *still dancing* The girls need a break/tonight we're gonna take/The chance to get out on the-*goes over and turns off music* *looks at window*  
  
Hiei: O_O MOJOBUBBLES!  
  
Mojobubbles: CRAP! HE SAW US!! *runs*  
  
Voldemort: HOW DARE YOU-!!! *running out of trailer*  
  
Mojobubbles: *is holding the camera behind her as she runs* GAAAAAH!!!!  
  
Kurama: *trips on random tree root*  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!  
  
Mojobubbles: *stops and looks back* NUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: WOULD YOU SHUT UP!?! *grabs Kurama and they both start running like heck*  
  
Mojobubbles: GAAAAAAAAAAH!! *runs*  
  
((Suddenly, the camera flies from her grip and crashes onto the ground, causing the scene to fuzz out.))  
  
******************************************  
  
~*~The scene begins with a close-up on Isis' face. The scene is taking place in a dark room.~*~  
  
Isis: *ahem* I'm here, in the trailer I'm sharing with my brothers, to prove to you all that though I am the OOC-pill addict, I'm not the only nutcase on the set.  
  
~*~She swivels the camera around, and gets up and begins to walk with it~*~  
  
Isis: *whispering* Ok, exhibit one. *gently pushes a door open just a crack, to reveal Rishid painting his toenails electric pink* *shuts the door and swivels the camera back to herself* See the terrible injustice I'm facing here!?  
  
~*~She walks a little further down the hallway, pausing outside a closed door. She opens this one a crack as well~*~  
  
Malik: *in the shower* *sings* SMIRKY MCSMIRKLEDORF! HE LIKES TO WASH HIS BUTT! SMIRKY MCSMIRKLEDORF, YES HE DOES!!!!! *shuts off the shower and walks out* *humming* *sees Isis* 0.0 HOLY *mooo* NEESAN GET THE *mooo* OUT OF HERE!!!!!!  
  
Isis: *laughs hysterically and tears out of the trailer, leaving the stark- naked Malik behind, much to the disappointment of all the hyperventilating Malik-fangirls*  
  
************************************  
  
INTERVIEWS!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: After some 'persuasion' *coughcough* from me and Kamilah, we got cast members of Inu-Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin, and YuYu Hakusho to go around and interview the cast and crew of 'HPH', with some pretty interesting results. Let's take a look!!  
  
Malik: Oh yeah, I remember these.......*evil smirk at Isis*  
  
Isis: *glare at Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo: *glare at Isis*  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_________^ *plays tape*  
  
MALIK INT.  
  
(Malik is sitting in one of those director chair things)  
  
Malik: Well, see, at first- *looks at the camera and sweatdrops* Uh.....kitty?  
  
Inuyasha VO: I am NOT a kitty!!!  
  
Malik: Well, um, the camera's......upside....down.....  
  
Inuyasha VO: *pauses* Aww crap! Kamilah, how d'you work this thing!?  
  
Kamilah: Erm.....*takes camera, but has no idea what to do, being from ancient Egypt* Maybe you.....*pushes button*  
  
Inuyasha: No, that just turned it off! *grabs camera* Give it back!  
  
Kamilah: No!! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!  
  
Inuyasha: NO YOU DON'T!!!!  
  
((Suddenly, the camera flies from their grip and crashes on the floor. Before the scene completely blacks out, we hear Mojobubbles screaming in the background, "WHAT THE *mooo* DID YOU DO TO MY CAMERA!?"))  
  
TAKE 2  
  
Inuyasha VO: Is it right this time?  
  
Malik: *rolls eyes* Yes......  
  
Malik: Right, well.....at first I wasn't so sure about doing a Mojobubbles fic. See, I've been in her fics before, and she always makes me all tortured or angsty or.....dead.....but then I found out about the romance between me and Adara..........*grins seductively*  
  
Adara: *from off-screen* HENTAI!!!  
  
*********************************  
  
SHOGO INT.  
  
(Now Shogo is in the chair)  
  
Kagome VO: Tell me, Shogo-kun, why did you decide to do this fic?  
  
Shogo: *looks around* Um....I dunno.......  
  
Kagome VO: So kawaii!! Do you like Mojobubbles?  
  
Shogo: Um.....she's ok......she gives me ice cream.....but sometimes she glomps me too hard and *looks behind camera* Ooh, Kurama! Wait up! *runs off after Kurama*  
  
***************************  
  
JOEY INT./TRISTAN INT.  
  
(Joey and Tristan each have one of those chairs)  
  
Joey & Tristan: ........  
  
Tristan: Uh.....priest-guy, I think you're s'posed to ask us something.....  
  
Miroku VO: Actually I'm a monk, but anyway......erm, what was your favorite part of doing this fic?  
  
Joey and Tristan: *monotone* The food.  
  
Miroku VO: What was your favorite food?  
  
Joey and Tristan: *monotone* The pizza.  
  
Miroku VO: What is this 'pizza' you speak of?  
  
Joey and Tristan: O_O  
  
Joey: You mean you've never had pizza!?  
  
Tristan: We'll find ya some at the cast party.  
  
*************************  
  
KAYA INT./ADARA INT.  
  
(They're in chairs......duh)  
  
Adara: *looks uncomfortable* Well, I had a lot of fun doing the gum scene with Malik.......  
  
Kaya: And, um, I liked any scene where I got to be hyper........  
  
Naraku VO: Whaaaaaat? You keep looking at me weird.  
  
Adara: It's nothing personal, it's just......  
  
Kaya: We've never been interviewed by an evil guy in a baboon suit.....  
  
Naraku VO: .....oh.  
  
***********************  
  
YUGI/YAMI INT.  
  
(Both in chairs.....)  
  
(Oh yeah, Sango's rather dumb in this interview. O___o We have nothing against Sango, it's just for giggles. ^^U)  
  
Sango VO: Are you really a pharaoh?  
  
Yami: -_- Yes.  
  
Sango VO: *pause* Really?  
  
Yami: -_- Yes.  
  
Sango VO: Yugi, why are you so short?  
  
Yugi: ......I just am.......-_-  
  
Sango VO: *pause* Oh. So you're not a midget?  
  
Yugi: -______- No. Just short. And a duelist.  
  
Sango VO: ......what's a duelist?  
  
Yugi: ......someone who plays Duel Monsters.......  
  
Sango VO: Oh. *pause* What's Duel Monsters?  
  
Yami: *spazz out*  
  
Yugi: Can we please go on to the next interview!?!?  
  
*********************  
  
ISIS INT.  
  
(Once again, this involves much OOC-ness. You have been warned. I know the beginning's pretty boring, but just keep reading....my friends all think this one is funny. Even my friend Autumn, who never watches anime o.OU)  
  
(Isis sitting in the chair)  
  
Kikyo VO: So, did you enjoy working on this fic?  
  
Isis: Yes. It was a nice blend of humor, drama, and action, and that's something I don't get to do much.  
  
Kikyo VO: How do you get along with the rest of the cast?  
  
Isis: For the most part, very well. Except for a few people.......one thing is that my brothers are part of the cast, and we've all come so far together.  
  
(Malik: *backstage* *glares at Yami M* Gee, who could it be that she doesn't get along with? ¬_¬)  
  
Kikyo VO: Hm, really? I don't really get along with the Inu-Yasha cast very well.  
  
(Mojobubbles: *backstage* Gee, imagine that.....¬_¬)  
  
Kikyo VO: Isis, ever since the bloopers were released to the public, people have been wondering – what is the real story behind your addiction to OOC pills?  
  
Isis: ¬_¬ My agent says I don't have to answer any questions of that sort.  
  
(Mojobubbles: *backstage* ......does she even *have* an agent?  
  
Kamilah: Nope.  
  
Mojobubbles: That's what I thought. *sweatdrop*)  
  
Kikyo VO: What are some of the qualities that make you different from the cast?  
  
Isis: *thinks* Well......I'm very dramatic.  
  
Kikyo VO: Mm, the same is true with me.  
  
Isis: *nods* I've seen a few Inu-Yasha episodes in Mojobubbles' authoress lounge.  
  
Kikyo VO: *amused* So, I suppose we both know which of us is more dramatic.........  
  
Isis: *amused* Yes......  
  
Isis and Kikyo: *at the same time* Me..... Isis: *icily* That's funny, I thought I heard you say you're more dramatic than me......  
  
Kikyo VO: *icily* Yes, yes I did.....  
  
Isis: You wanna reconsider that cuz you got nuthin' on me, gurl!! Kikyo VO: What yo talkin' 'bout, beeyotch!? (All: *backstage* o___O Malik: I smell a catfight...... Yami M: Rweeear! *clawing motion*) Kikyo VO: I am soooooooo much more dramatic! I mean, my boyfriend killed me!!!  
  
(Inuyasha: *backstage* *twitch*) Isis: Well my brothers ran out and the only reason I even knew they were alive is because I saw them five years in the future and they were EVIL!  
  
(Malik: Oh yeah. She just haaaad to bring that up. V.V) Kikyo VO: Well I was a priestess! Isis: So was I! *mutters* In a past life.....  
  
Kikyo VO: I was guarding a jewel that could destroy the world!  
  
Isis: Well I was guarding a necklace that can see the past and predict the future! HAH! BEAT THAT, YOU DEAD LUMP OF CLAY! Kikyo VO: DEAD LUMP OF CLAY!? YOU GOIN' DOWN, BITCH! *launches herself at Isis* Isis and Kikyo: *catfight*  
  
((The camera falls, but it's still filming. Now all we can see is a big anime dust cloud with the occasional leg or arm sticking out)) Everyone who was backstage: *run out*  
  
Yami M: GO ONEESAMA!!! ^_^  
  
Malik: *eye twitch, eye twitch* SHE'S MY NEESAN, YOU FREAK!  
  
Kamilah: ^^ I love it when he gets all protective of the cow.  
  
Bakari: *grabs camera* THIS IS PRICELESS!  
  
Mojobubbles: O.O BAKARI! PUT THAT THING DO-  
  
((Scene: *fuzzes out*))  
  
*******************************  
  
BAKURA INT./BAKARI INT.  
  
((We assume Bakura and his yami are in the chairs, but we're not sure because when the scene begins, all we can see is their legs.))  
  
Bakura: *OS* Um......could someone get him a stool?  
  
Bakari: *OS* Foolish.......fox......thing.......  
  
Shippo VO: *indignantly* I'm a kitsune!!  
  
((Just then, we hear the sound of footsteps from behind the camera and hear Youko Kurama's voice))  
  
Youko VO: Is there a problem, Shippo?  
  
Shippo VO: *high whiney chibi voice* The dead Egypt guy is being meeeeaaaan! *points to Bakari*  
  
((Suddenly, the camera is raised, because Youko picked it up, unaware it was still filming. It is held at his side in such an angle that we can see Shippo pouting on one side, and Bakura and his yami in the chairs on the other.))  
  
Bakura: ..........x_X  
  
Bakari: This is nothing that concerns you, you pansy-fox-boy. *glare*  
  
Youko VO: You've spoken your last, tomb raider.  
  
Bakari: Oh, really? You may have the hair, but you ain't got da skillz!!!  
  
Bakura: o____-  
  
((Youko sets the camera on the ground, so that the whole scene is on its side))  
  
Youko: Bring......it....on........  
  
Youko and Bakari: *start fighting*  
  
Shippo: *jumps up and down* GO YOUKO! YOU CAN KICK HIS BUTT!!!!  
  
Bakura: *silently gets up, walks slowly over to the wall, and begins repeatedly bashing his head against said wall*  
  
Kirstie: *walks up to him* You know, that can't be good for you.....  
  
Bakura: *points at Bakari* NEITHER IS HE!  
  
((The camera runs out of battery and the scene goes fuzzy))  
  
************************  
  
KAIBA INT./MOKUBA INT.  
  
(They're each sittin' in separate chairs)  
  
Sojiro VO: So, what did you two think about this fic?  
  
Kaiba: ......you sound like......*looks from Mokuba to Sojiro*  
  
Mokuba: We're the same person! ^__^  
  
Kaiba: o_____O;;;;;;;;;  
  
Sojiro VO: Kaiba, how did you get so stoic?  
  
Kaiba: .......Are you gonna get all 'the strong live and the weak die' on us? ¬_¬  
  
Sojiro VO: *embarrassedly/amusedly* It's a hard habit to break, I'm afraid.  
  
Kaiba: You Meiji people are all very odd. *gets up and walks away*  
  
Mokuba: ......*blink*  
  
Sojiro VO: I get that sort of thing a lot. V.V  
  
Mokuba: We can be friends! ^_^  
  
Sojiro VO: Ok! *puts camera down, even though it's still filming*  
  
Mokuba and Sojiro: *walk away*  
  
Mokuba: You know the first time I saw you, I thought you were a girl.  
  
Sojiro: *sigh* I get that a lot, too.  
  
*************************  
  
RISHID INT.  
  
(Rishid's kinda OOC, just for giggles ^^)  
  
(Rishid's 'a' sittin' in a chair)  
  
Kenshin VO: You gave a very good performance in this fanfiction, that you did.  
  
Rishid: .......thank you......?  
  
Kenshin VO: Did you have a favorite scene?  
  
Rishid: I liked doing the scene in which I tell everyone that light can overcome the dark.  
  
Kenshin VO: That was very inspirational, that it was.  
  
Rishid: ....you talk weird.  
  
Kenshin VO: I do talk oddly, that I....do....^_^;  
  
Rishid: Have you ever tried to stop?  
  
Kenshin VO: No. It's made me very popular with the fangirls, that it has. ^_^; But I suppose everyone has their own idiosyncrasies, that they do. For instance, you have odd hair, that you do.  
  
Rishid: Well......Egypt....has a very....different.....culture.....  
  
((Mojobubbles: *backstage* Why *does* he have his hair like that? o_O  
  
Kamilah: You know, I don't think even *he* knows.))  
  
Both: *pause*  
  
Kenshin VO: *randomly* Do you like cheese?  
  
Rishid: o.o I LOVE CHEESE!  
  
Kenshin VO: ^_^ I love cheese, that I do!  
  
((Mojobubbles and Kamilah: *backstage* *fall over laughing*))  
  
Kenshin and Rishid: *hear them* ....o.o  
  
Rishid: Wait.....aren't these interviews going to be shown to the public?  
  
Kenshin: .....that they are.  
  
Rishid and Kenshin: *groan*  
  
************************  
  
HARRY INT./RON INT./HERMIONE INT.  
  
(Written by the interviewer ^^)  
  
Katie: Woo! I get to interview Harry, Ron, and Hermione!  
  
Ramla: Wait, wasn't Kuwabara supposed to do that?  
  
Katie: Yes.....but.....he.....got into.....a little accident.....*cough*  
  
Ramla: o_O.....okay.....  
  
Katie: ANYWAYS! *snaps her fingers and a bean bag appears* ^__^ *flops into the bean bag*  
  
Mojobubbles: Since when did you have AP?  
  
Katie: Since I started writing this interview, Ri-chan.  
  
Mojobubbles: Right. *walks off*  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron: *enter uncertainly and sit in the chairs*  
  
Hermione: You don't look like a Kuwabara.  
  
Katie: Yes, Kuwabara.....couldn't make it. *cough*  
  
Ramla: Must you always cough?  
  
Katie: Yes, because the cough masks the words I am saying that provide information you should know but I don't want you to.  
  
Everyone: .....  
  
Katie: .....I never said that. Anyways, let us begin....LE INTERVIEW DE LA GENS!  
  
Ramla: You don't know French.  
  
Katie: Désolé! Je ne comprends pas!  
  
Ramla: Stop that.  
  
Katie: Fine. *turns to the invité - I mean, interviewees* Now then, how does it feel to NOT be the main characters in this fic?  
  
Harry: It's actually sort of nice, not to be the focus.  
  
Hermione: Gives us some backstage time. You know, to catch up on things.  
  
Ron: And to dye our hair.  
  
Katie: .....what?  
  
Ron: I mean our clothes. To dye our clothes.  
  
Everyone: o_O;  
  
Ron: ....Gryffindor colors.  
  
Katie: Right..... Next question. Ron, do you and Hermione get along out of the fic?  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
Hermione: *at the same time* No.  
  
Katie: Ahem, Miss Granger, this is Ron's question.  
  
Ron: Yeah, we get along out of the fic, just.....not as much as some may think.  
  
Hermione: We get along.....with fights.....every now and then.....  
  
Harry: .....every 3 minutes.....  
  
Hermione: .....yeah.....  
  
Katie: Quel dommage! *Ramla glares* Now then, each of you, what was your favorite scene?  
  
Harry: I dunno, I kinda liked the scene where Hermione and Ron snuck into the kitchen and stole a-  
  
Ron: SHH! That's in the sixth book!  
  
Harry: CRAP!  
  
Hermione: YOU HEARD NONE OF THIS!  
  
Katie: ....um.....so.....how do you all feel about Sirius dying in the fifth book?  
  
Hermione: *bursts into tears*  
  
Ron: *scoots away from Hermione* Um, well, actually, off-page, I never really spent that much time with the guy. He wasn't the socializing type, if you know what I mean. He spent a lot of time in his dressing room, trying on hats and shoes.  
  
Harry: He had more pairs of Stiletto Heels than me!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Harry: *quickly* I mean, because I don't have any, of course.  
  
Hermione: *still sobbing* He-he was-so.....so.....*cries harder*  
  
Katie: Moving on! Have any of you read my old and worthless fic, WHEN HERMIONE ATTACKS?  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Ron: No.  
  
Hermione: .....yes.  
  
Katie: Well forget you ever did, because it was written in 6th grade and is total crap. .....you people are hard to interview. I don't know what to ask next. Ramla! Ask a question!  
  
Ramla: I......um.....what are your favorite colors?  
  
Hermione: Green.  
  
Ron: Red.  
  
Harry: Pink!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Harry: I, uh, thought you said least favorite colors.....yes.....I mean......um.....I like BLUE. Yes. Blue.  
  
Katie: ......*walks away* Ramla, you get better replies, you take over. *turns around and flops back into her beanbag*  
  
Ramla: Well, lets see. Do any of you have a boyfriend or girlfriend in real life?  
  
Hermione: Actually, I do have a boyfriend.  
  
Harry: Me too. *realizes what he said* *rushed* I mean, girlfriend! I have a GIRLFRIEND!  
  
Katie: Okay, wait a second. Harry, you make mentions of Stilettos, you like pink, you hint at having a boyfriend, and you quite obviously have PMS in the fifth book! Are you REALLY Harry Potter?  
  
Harry: .....I don't have to answer this. *runs out*  
  
Katie: Looks like the interview's over. However, because I'm still writing...*snaps her fingers and the room fills with various chocolates* ^.^ YAY! I love writing stories.  
  
Ramla: .....  
  
Katie: *snaps her fingers and grapes appear near Ramla*  
  
Ramla: YES! *eats the grapes quickly* Whee! *bounces around the room*  
  
Katie: Well, this concludes our interview! For those of you who don't know, I'm Katiekat1414, a friend of Lisa's. Ramla's my Yami, and she goes completely insane whenever she eats grapes. Okay, this is Katie - signing out!  
  
Ramla: *in the background* The hills are alive.....with the sound of platypi......  
  
**********************  
  
SIRIUS INT.  
  
(Sirius is sitting in a chair)  
  
Hiei VO: *smirky tone* So. How did you feel about who JK killed off in 'Order of the Phoenix'?  
  
Sirius: ¬_¬ Not funny. AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE THREE EYES!  
  
Hiei VO: Hey, having three eyes is a very fashionable.....thing.....  
  
Sirius: Well I saw Yusuke kick your sorry demon ass. :P  
  
Hiei VO: HE ONLY BEAT ME BECAUSE I THOUGHT HE WAS TOO STUPID TO COME UP WITH ANYTHING HALFWAY DECENT!  
  
((Yusuke: *backstage* Oh. Great. So now it's all about me, huh? -___-  
  
Mojobubbles: ^_^U I'll stop them, ok?))  
  
Hiei VO: *growl*  
  
Sirius: *smirk* *pause* *notices Jagan eye opening on Hiei's forehead* OH SHIT!  
  
Mojobubbles: *runs out* HIEI! O-O STOP IT!  
  
((The camera is dropped as Hiei flies at Sirius))  
  
Mojobubbles: MY CAMERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HIIIIIEEEEEEIII!!!!!  
  
((Scene: *fuzzes out*))  
  
***********************  
  
MOJOBUBBLES INT.  
  
(Mojobubbles in the chair)  
  
Sesshomaru VO: What gave you the idea for this fanfiction?  
  
Mojobubbles: *_* *drooling*  
  
Sesshomaru VO: *pause* So........you drooled.......  
  
Mojobubbles: Whatever you say, Fluffer-sama......*starry eyed*  
  
Sesshomaru VO: ^-_,__,_-^ Don't call me that.  
  
Mojobubbles: Can I call you Sessahomie?  
  
Sesshomaru VO: ^-_,__,_-^ No.  
  
Mojobubbles: Darn. What about Sessy-kun?  
  
Sesshomaru VO: NO! It's Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands!!  
  
Mojobubbles: o.O  
  
Sesshomaru VO: Alright, fine......You can call me Sesshomaru. ^¬_,__,_¬^ *mutters* Let's try this again........what gave you the idea for this fanfiction?  
  
Mojobubbles: I dunno.  
  
Sesshomaru: *sighs exasperatedly*  
  
Mojobubbles: Really, I don't know! I read some HP/YGO crossovers and I liked them, so I wanted to write one!  
  
Sesshomaru VO: What's a little-known fact about this fanfiction?  
  
Mojobubbles: Aneko is based on my friend Marissa (minus the little brother part ^^), Kaya is based on my Internet-self (the real me has some.....issues), Adara is based on Kirstie/Katie, and Lindsey is based on my sister Laura.  
  
Sesshomaru VO: What are your thoughts on the dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mojobubbles: *gasps* YOU SAID THE D-WORD!  
  
Sesshomaru: What, dub?  
  
Mojobubbles: STOP SAYING IT!  
  
Sesshomaru: I take it you don't like the dub, then?  
  
Mojobubbles: Well, actually.......I just hate that they cut so much stuff out. But that's about it. Although.....I hate what they've done to the Ishtars. I mean, how could they have even *thought* about calling Malik 'Terrance'? And then his dubbed voice his completely opposite his Japanese, and.....there are certain *names*.  
  
Sesshomaru VO: Like.......?  
  
Mojobubbles: ODION!!!! O.O *claps hand over mouth* I SAID THE O-WORD! *runs off to the bathroom and begins washing her mouth out with soap*  
  
Sesshomaru VO: *blink* Riiiiiight. Tell me how you got into Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter.  
  
Mojobubbles: *comes back, scowling, but suddenly perks up* Weeeeell, with Harry Potter I bought the first book about 4 years ago and after reading the first chapter on the bus, I was hooked.  
  
Kamilah: *appears next to Mojobubbles* ¬_¬ That's *real* interesting, aibou.  
  
Mojobubbles: -_- Shut up, Yami. The Yu-Gi-Oh! thing is better.  
  
Sesshomaru VO: *sigh* Care to explain?  
  
Mojobubbles: Well it all goes back to the time I found nothing on TV except PowerPuff Girls....so I watched it.  
  
Sesshomaru VO: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Mojobubbles: I'm getting there! So anyway, I really liked PPG and it was my new thing. So then, I went onto the Internet trying to find pics, and I stumbled upon a PPG fanfiction site. Now, I've been writing fics for years and years, just in my head, y'know? I just didn't know that they were called fanfictions. It was like, "WOW! I'm not the only one who comes up with these weird little story/plot things!"  
  
Kamilah: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Mojobubbles: ^^ So, I messed around on this site for a few weeks, and liked it. Then I noticed that they kept talking about this website on the message board. Yep, ff.net. So, I tried it out. And it was like, "WOW!" So....I joined, stumbled upon a really funny Blue's Clues fic, then I wanted to read more by that author. She had written "Yami in Blue's Clues Land", a Yu- Gi-Oh! fic. I liked that author....so I read it. Now, this was back quite a while ago, when I hated Yu-Gi-Oh, and made fun of it......I read this fic and really liked it....but I was confused.....for one, they used the Jap. names, and it was Yami/Yugi shounen-ai, and I didn't know what that was yet, so I though Yami was a girl and Yugi's girlfriend.....for the longest time I kept calling Yami a she.....but that's beyond the point! After the fic, I watched Yu-Gi-Oh!....and again......and again......and again......and pretty soon I was obsessed!  
  
Kamilah: And then you got ME! ^_^  
  
Sesshomaru VO: .......alright then. Ok, Kamilah, while you're here, tell me what exactly you think of Mojobubbles. And be honest.  
  
Kamilah: She's cool! It used to be the opposite, I was the crazy one and she the sane one. I dunno.......sometimes she gets too hyper for me......she's great, though. And then I have a bit of trouble dealing with her when she gets all depressed. Sometimes things get rough, but we stick together.  
  
Mojobubbles: YAY! *hugs Kamilah* Thank you Kami-chan!!!! ^^  
  
Kamilah: ^___^  
  
Sesshomaru VO: *ahem* Both of you tell me what you thought about this fanfiction. And be completely honest.  
  
Mojobubbles: It was hard. *laughs* But I think you all knew that.  
  
Kamilah: At times we did consider scrapping this story, at least for a while.  
  
Mojobubbles: But we were getting too many loverly reviews to do that. ^^  
  
Kamilah: Parts of it were kind of messed up.......  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah, because there were still quintessence that I didn't fully understand.....  
  
Kamilah: Like lots of things about Malik.  
  
Mojobubbles: Yup yup. And then giving Kaya and Isis yamis was weird.  
  
Kamilah: Uh-huh.  
  
Mojobubbles: I mean, there are not different 'categories' of yamis.  
  
Kamilah: See, before our Japanese DVDs, we thought Yami Malik actually did come from the Rod.  
  
Mojobubbles: But nuuuu, Malik's just 100 percent schizo. ^_^  
  
((Malik: *backstage* -__________- Not funny.))  
  
Scene: *fades to black*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All: ^___^  
  
Yami M: *quietly gets up and sneaks off into the corner, which no one notices*  
  
Inuyasha: Soooo......who was that 'Phantom of the Fanfiction' thing, anyway?  
  
Mojobubbles: .....O_______O We........never found out.......  
  
Evil high-pitched laughter: AAAhahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Malik: GAAAAH! IT'S MY DUBBED VERSION!  
  
Lights: *flicker off*  
  
Phone: *rings*  
  
Creepy voice: 7 daaaaayyssssss.....  
  
Malik: O_O *screams like a girl and hides behind Rishid*  
  
Lights: *flicker back on*  
  
Mojobubbles: O__O Everyone ok......?  
  
Evil high-pitched laughter: AAAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kamilah: *points up* LOOK!  
  
Rishid: IT'S A BIRD!  
  
((Shadowy figure swings above all on a rope))  
  
Ramla: IT'S A PLANE!  
  
Shadowy figure: *no longer in shadow*  
  
Bakari: .......IT'S A FLYING ALBINO!!!!!!  
  
All: .......WHAT!?  
  
Mojobubbles: *squints* O_O HE'S RIGHT!  
  
Flying albino: *loses grip on rope* GYAAH! *falls*  
  
Bakari: CRAP! *runs, and catches albino* OOF!  
  
Both: *topple over*  
  
All: ........  
  
Kamilah: *walks over* Um.....you ok? *gasp* It's........it's.......  
  
Bakura: What, who is it?  
  
Kamilah: IT'S AMANE-CHAN!  
  
Amane: *gets off of Yami B* Uh.....sorry, Uncle Tomb Robber......  
  
Bakura: AMANE-CHAN! *runs over and glomps Amane*  
  
Amane: ^_^ Hi, oniichan! *hug*  
  
Yugi-kun: *snaps pic on Blackmail Cam*  
  
Mojobubbles: Amane-chan! ^_^ *hugs Amane too*  
  
Amane: Lisa-neechan! ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: So......you were the Phantom of the Fanfiction?  
  
Amane: Uh-huh.  
  
Mojobubbles: .....Makes sense, seeing as you first started doin' stuff when we first mentioned you......  
  
Amane: V_V I missed oniichan and Uncle Tomb Robber. They were taking to long to film.  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry. V.V  
  
Bakura, Bakari, and Amane: *group hug*  
  
Malik: This is getting disgustingly fluffy. ¬_¬  
  
Nunoko: *snigger* You're just mad at her for saying '7 days'.  
  
Malik: Hey, you never know when Samara might just pop out and-  
  
Samara: *pops out* Boo.  
  
Malik: HOLY CRAP ON A CRACKER! *jumps a mile*  
  
Shogo: *waves* Hi, Samara-chan! ^_^  
  
Samara: Hello! *waves* ^_^  
  
Mojobubbles: Samara......how long have you been here?  
  
Samara: I've been hiding up in the rafters with Amane waiting for the perfect opportunity.  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh. Well......um......I guess I can't really welcome you to the party, then, since you've been here since-  
  
Samara: Give me toast. ¬¬  
  
Mojobubbles: Heheh. ^^;; Ok, ok. *snaps fingers*  
  
Giant mound of toast: *appears*  
  
Samara: YAY! *jumps in toast*  
  
Yami M: *in the corner on a payphone* Ok......what's the number......*punches in numbers for about five minutes* Ow.....ow.....fingers....numb....*listens for a moment* Yeeessss.....is this the reporter hotline thingy? *pause* Yeesss.....I'd like to report that I just saw Lisa and Kamilah and Kirstie and Meht-urt and their little gang.......*evil grin* *pause* Uh......yes, they're here in the building. They're, um, so terribly scary. *monotone* Help. Help me, please. Send someone immediately.  
  
Loud voice from outside: FREEZE! THIS IS THE REPORTERS!  
  
Yami M: .....that was quick.....thanks. ^_^ *hangs up*  
  
Mojobubbles: .......WHAT!? *THE* REPORTERS!?  
  
Malik: o_O You mean the virtual reporters from that chat where you and Kirstie reported on how Saddam Hussein was hiding in a hole oddly similar to my old house?  
  
Mojobubbles: ......YES!  
  
Reporters: *run in*  
  
Reporter 1: Yes, folks, here we are, at the hideout of *deep breath* Kirstie and Lisa and Kamilah and Meht-urt and Malik and Rishid and Isis and Yugi-kun and Yami and Amane and Bakura and Yami B.  
  
Reporter 2: Lisa and Yami B appear to have been hiding under the aliases of Mojobubbles and Bakari!!!  
  
Mojobubbles: *turns to all* OK! WHO CALLED THE TIPLINE!?  
  
Hermione: ......tipline?  
  
Mojobubbles: Yeah! It was something like......*deep breath* 1-800- IjustsawKirstieandLisaandKamilahandMeht-urtandMalikandRishidandIsisandYugi- kunandYamiandAmaneandBakuraandYamiBs onowi'mcallingtoreportwhatijustsaw.  
  
Yami M: It's a bitch to dial, you know.  
  
Mojobubbles: You.......you......*eye twitch* I BOUGHT YOU THE BUNNY BOOK AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!?  
  
Yami M: .......yes.  
  
Malik: Why *did* you call them?!  
  
Yami M: TAKE A LOOK AT THAT PHONE NUMBER! DO YOU SEE *MY* NAME IN THERE ANYWHERE!?! NO! I feel so hated......*sobs*  
  
Yugi-kun: *snaps pic on BC*  
  
R1: *takes BC* EVIDENCE!  
  
Yugi-kun: T.T  
  
Yami: There, there aibou.....*hugs Yugi*  
  
All: *look pointedly at Mojobubbles*  
  
Inuyasha: *mumbles* Shounen-ai nut.  
  
Mojobubbles: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! XD  
  
Reporter 3: Another crime to add to their ever-growing list – fourth wall breakage! Our expert researches are working on what a fourth wall is right now!  
  
Bakura: 'Crimes'? What are our crimes?  
  
Police guy: *walks in* You're all under arrest.  
  
All: WHAT!?  
  
Mojobubbles: WHY!?  
  
Police guy: For kidnapping Mary-Sue and Annie-May, and breaking this fourth wall you speak of.  
  
Mojobubbles: Oh yeah....I did mention a Mary-Sue the first time with the reporters......but who the heck is Annie-May?  
  
Bakura: .....Annie-May......Annie-May.....ANIME!  
  
Kamilah: Ohh! They think anime....is......Annie-May.....o_O'  
  
Police: *handcuff the gang, and somehow manage to get them all in a truck*  
  
SCENE: In a large jail cell, far, far away....  
  
Inuyasha: Well THIS sucks.....*smooshed up against the wall*  
  
Mojobubbles: C'mon, guys, we have to plot our escape! *attempting to pace, which isn't really working due to the lack of space*  
  
Kurama: *suddenly perks up* o.o *hand shoots out of the bars and closes around something*  
  
Daricio: *blink* What is it?  
  
Kurama: *opens hand* .....I don't know......  
  
Katie and Mojobubbles: o.o  
  
Mojobubbles: K-chan....isn't that....a GO piece?  
  
Katie: *blink* It is!  
  
OS voice: The Matrix has you! ^.^  
  
Shadowy figures: *pop up in front of the bars*  
  
Taller figure: The Matrix has you! ^.^  
  
Smaller: .....you said that already....  
  
Bakari: Oh, enough with the shadowy figures....-.- *yanks flashlight out of nowhere and shines it at the figures*  
  
Kamilah, Mojobubbles, and Katie: It's Sai and Hikaru!! ^_________^  
  
Kirstie: SAI!? THE ONE WITH THE FREAKY EYES!?  
  
Sai: *wearing Matrix sunglasses*  
  
Kirstie: Gooood Sai.  
  
Another voice: Oh c'mon...you guys have no idea what you're doing......  
  
Bakari: .....*shines flashlight at newcomer*  
  
Shugo: *is there holding out Kite's bracelet*  
  
Jail door: *melts*  
  
All: YAAAAY! *begin running*  
  
SCENE: Outside.......jailbreak....duhduhdun.....  
  
Random glowing hole: *opens up in ground*  
  
Kamilah: *points* Look, a plot hole!  
  
All: YES! *crowd over to plot hole and jump down it*  
  
Plot hole: *dumps us all back in the party building*  
  
Joey and Tristan: Whoo! *randomly shove a piece of pizza at Miroku*  
  
Mojobubbles: Is it....cheese? ^.^  
  
Joey: Mmhm. ^^ *tosses her a piece*  
  
Mojobubbles: *CHOMP* ......*shares the cheese with Rishid*  
  
Rishid: ^.^ Thank you, imouto-chan....  
  
Mojobubbles: *suddenly looks at watch* ......OH CRAP! ALL OF YA OUT! This building's not mine, remember?! And you had to be out of here.....three hours ago!  
  
Kaiba: *runs out of nowhere and chases Mojobubbles* SUE! SUUUUE!  
  
Mojobubbles: *running* And so it seems our party has come to a rather rushed close!! (But it IS over 40 pages.....) ^______^ Hope ya'll had a great time reading, I had a great time writing!!!!  
  
Kamilah: \V/ Review, onegai? ^__^ 


End file.
